Scars of the Past
by IcyPanther
Summary: Sequel to The Star Shaped Scar. Anohorea has his hands on Yahiko, Kenshin's poisoned, Sou's dying, and everyone else is in their own trouble. Some may say the battle's over, but in reality...it's just beginning. YT SouMi
1. Chapter One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As all of you should be able to tell this is a sequel to The Star Shaped Scar. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the SSS.  
  
Summary of what has happened so far: Where we last left off Yahiko was getting better and had made friends with his old nemesis, Yutaro. Tsubame confessed to Yutaro that she liked Yahiko better and asked if they could still be friends. He said yes but told her he would never stop loving her. Yahiko is still a bit embarrassed about his star shaped scar on his back that the Kenshin-gumi had found. Anohorea was put in jail and Yahiko's old gang has been disbanded after Gasuke was thrown in jail as well. Things seemed to be going well now...... but things *do* change.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter One  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The flames were the only source of light in the small well-furnished room. The only noise was the crackling of the fire as it ate away at the dry word, consuming it piece by piece. Two tall chairs sat in front of the fire, two men on them. The flames danced over the figures, putting them in half in shadow, half in light.  
  
Glasses of red wine sat on a table between the chairs, the light from the fire making the wine look like freshly spilled blood.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" The man who had spoken leaned forward in his chair, his hands forming a steeple. His voice was deep and smooth, much like that of a business manager, with a rich, almost oily tone to it.  
  
"I've been told that you have strong forces on your side. Is this true Sakiyo?" The bigger man took his wine glass of the table and took a small sip from it, his eyes watching the businessman like a hawk.  
  
"Yes, you have been told correctly. I control an elite group of ninjas, called the Tozuma. They are the most cunning, ruthless people I have ever encountered. They show absolutely no mercy and do not ever make allowances. Why are you interested in them?" Sakiyo took a drag on a cigar and exhaled towards the ceiling. "I mean, what use would you ever have of them Motan?"  
  
"I have a.... client who needs their help."  
  
"Really? And what does your 'client' want them for?"  
  
"A simple assassination."  
  
"Oh? How much would the client be willing to pay?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"As long as the job is done. There are a few requirements however, but none of it should be of any trouble."  
  
Sakiyo held out his right hand. "I think, my friend, that we have a deal."  
  
Motan clasped Sakiyo's hand tightly. "You won't regret this. I can promise you that."  
  
Sakiyo gave a chilling laugh. "I do not doubt it Motan, I do not doubt it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ayame! Ayame give it back!" The little girl raced around the corner of the dojo, an enraged Yahiko in pursuit. She clutched the last rice ball of today's lunch that Kenshin had made and was running to go eat it in peace.  
  
Her brown hair flew out behind her and she was bright red from laughing so hard at Yahiko. His normally yellow gi was stained with dark brown splotches from Kaoru's cooking disaster and he had bits of burnt rice in his hair.  
  
So Kenshin had made his rice balls for another course of lunch, which turned out to be the only edible part of the entire meal. Ayame had made a run with the last one after Yahiko and Yutaro had eaten almost the entire meal. And Yahiko being Yahiko wasn't quite full yet.  
  
Ayame put on a burst of speed and swerved into a room of the dojo. The spiky black haired boy peered around the door. Why didn't he see her?  
  
Then his brown eyes lighted on a pink ribbon underneath a pile of futons. The pink ribbon that Ayame had had in her hair that day. With a smirk he crept towards it silently and then pounced.  
  
But no scream or laughter came from beneath the blankets. In fact, he squished it completely. It was then Yahiko heard laughter coming from outside and he realized that the girl had slipped out the door when he was going towards the futons.  
  
With a little humph Yahiko crossed his arms with an expression of being cheated out of something on his face. Ayame, a five year old girl had managed to outsmart him; a Tokyo samurai. He wouldn't be getting any more lunch today...  
  
"Lookie Suzume! I got it!" The green clad girl held out the now slightly squished rice ball. "I got the rice ball!"  
  
Suzume clapped her hands in glee. "Rice ball! You got the rice ball!" she giggled. Suzume admired her older sister and always said the same things she did. Kaoru always said it was so cute; Yahiko thought it was dumb.  
  
The rice ball was split in two equal pieces and each sister happily munched her half happily while they watched Kenshin do the laundry. They were in the process of watching Kenshin wash one of Kaoru's kimonos when two shadows were cast over them.  
  
Both girls turned around to see one of their new worst enemies. Ever since Yahiko and Yutaro had had a truce and had become friends, life at the dojo had been much different. The two always took each others sides in an argument with Kaoru or Kenshin and always practiced together. The only topic that was never brought up was Tsubame; it was still a sore spot for Yutaro.  
  
"You ate our rice ball," said Yahiko accusingly.  
  
"No we didn't," spoke up Ayame. "It belonged to whoever got it and I got it."  
  
Both boys shared a look with each other. "I still think we have to teach them a lesson," said Yutaro with a grin.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Both girls let out little gasps and started to back away. Yahiko and Yutaro always tickled them until they could barely breathe and they had turned bright pink. And then with identical screams, the sisters jumped to their feet and took off across the yard.  
  
Yutaro and Yahiko chuckled and took off after the screaming Ayame and Suzume. Kaoru looked up from scrubbing the rice off the kitchen floor. "PLAY NICE!" she yelled after the kids.  
  
Ayame and Suzume ran towards the gate and both looked over their shoulders to see the Kamiya Kasshin apprentices gaining on them. But because they weren't looking where they were going, both girls crashed into something solid and fell to the ground.  
  
They looked up and saw Sanosuke towering above them. "Uncle Sano! Help us!" Both girls got up and hid behind Sano and peered out from behind his white pants at the approaching pair.  
  
Sano chuckled and held up a hand, successfully stopping the boys. "Why are you chasing the girls?" he asked, a mock glare on his tanned face.  
  
"They stole our rice ball," spoke up Yahiko.  
  
"Did not," said Ayame sticking her tongue out. "We didn't Uncle Sano," she said, smiling innocently up at the spiky brown haired man.  
  
The ex-gangster patted the older sister on her head. "I believe you Ayame. Now you two had better get out of here before you scare the girls anymore and have to deal with me." Yahiko and Yutaro glared at Sano, but walked off knowing that they couldn't beat him.  
  
"Thanks Uncle Sano!"  
  
"Thanks!" echoed Suzume.  
  
"No problem. Just stay out of their way for a while." Sano turned and walked towards the red haired samurai and sat down to chat and keep the rurouni company while he did the laundry.  
  
Ayame and Suzume went under a tree to play with their dolls and the dojo yard was once more quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Table for four please," said a burly officer to the young waitress.  
  
"Follow me please," the short brown haired girl said with smile. She led the four police officers to a private area in the back; it looked like they had business to discuss and she didn't want anyone to disturb them.  
  
After she made sure they were all comfortable she went to the kitchen to get them some tea. Tae, who was putting together a tray of steamed vegetables, saw Tsubame come in from the door nearest to the private booth.  
  
"Who's back there Tsubame?" questioned the young woman.  
  
"Some officers; they looked like they had some important things to talk about. Is it okay I put them there? I didn't want any of the patrons to disturb them," said the girl nervously, afraid that she'd done something wrong.  
  
"Of course it's alright Tsubame. Now hurry and bring them their tea before they got impatient. You know how they can get..."  
  
"Hai Tae-san!" Tsubame said with a smile, picking up a tray with cups of freshly brewed tea on her way out.  
  
During the next hour at Akabeko people poured in from what seemed like every corner of Japan. Needless to say, the waitresses of Akabeko were running around to try to get all the orders taken and find everyone a seat. In fact, as soon as people were done eating, they were kindly asked to leave which most didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Come again!" called Tae after a young couple that had just left. She turned around and saw about fifteen more people who still needed to be seated. Tae knew that if the people had to wait much longer they would probably leave and find a new restaurant.  
  
She chewed the inside of her lip, a habit she'd required, thinking of where she could put everyone. The private room had enough space to seat all these people but the police officers were still in there. Well they would just have to leave; they'd been here for over an hour anyways.  
  
Tae went towards the back of the restaurant and slid open the door that led to the private room. It really was private. A shoji door separated it from the hallway she was in which was separated from the main restaurant. The room was normally used for parties so people could have some privacy.  
  
Pressing her ear to the door, Tae heard hushed voices speaking hurriedly and with a sense of fear behind them. Tsubame had been right; it certainly sounded like a private conversation.  
  
Tae knew she should just go in and ask them to please leave, but she didn't want to interrupt their conversation. So she slid down and sat on the ground outside the door and decided patiently for them to finish. Being curious, and a little nosy, Tae listened to them speak.  
  
"Well what do you intend to do Uji-san? We have no leads," spoke a deep voice.  
  
"I am well aware of that Hilon, but the truth is I don't know what to do."  
  
A new voice, younger sounding then the previous two joined the conversation. "Let's review the facts. He escaped three days ago and was seen heading towards Kyoto."  
  
"That doesn't help us!" yelled the last member of the party. "We already have troops stationed and no one has seen any sign of him."  
  
"Calm down Moko, yelling at Kenik won't help anything," stated Uji calmly.  
  
"How am I supposed to calm down? A prisoner has escaped when he was under tight security and there's a rumor going around up north that a manslayer has been seen."  
  
"A manslayer? I have heard no such thing," said Hilon.  
  
"It may be a rumor, but don't you think we should keep our guard up?" asked Kenik. "If he was to join forces with a manslayer, think of what could happen."  
  
"I don't want to know," said Uji. "He is a very cunning man and we are still unsure about what he wants to achieve."  
  
"Please sir, isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
"Yes. Be on the lookout for the escaped prisoner, who goes by the name..... Anohorea."  
  
Tae gave a gasp and covered her mouth quickly, giving a prayer to Kami that they hadn't heard her. Thankfully, they hadn't.  
  
'I have to tell Kaoru. Right away....'  
  
The southern sounding woman knocked politely on the door. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you would mind letting some other people use this room."  
  
The door was pushed open to reveal the leader of the squad, whom she assumed was Uji. "I don't mean to be rude, but a lot of people need a place to sit and you've been in here quite a long time...."  
  
"It's no trouble at all. Come on men, back to duty."  
  
A few minutes later Tae had the other customers seated and she was running at a swift pace to the dojo, her wooden clogs clapping loudly on the ground, almost as loud as her heart.  
  
If Anohorea had escaped he might be heading for Yahiko. And for all Tae knew, he might already be dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Right now if you are very confused..... be happy! ^^ You should! And if you do understand it.... it means you're either really smart or you read my mind...  
  
Just make sure you know that the two mysterious men in the beginning are named Sakiyo and Motan. Motan has a customer who needs a group of ninjas that Sakiyo is sided with to help him with an assassination.  
  
Uji, Hilon, Kenik, and Moko are police officers who are discussing a prison escape and the sight of a manslayer. And that's all the important facts you should know for now.  
  
Thank you to all those who liked The Star Shaped Scar. As for those who just started to read this, I advise you to read SSS but you don't have too.  
  
But to let all of those who didn't read SSS know, Anohorea wants to kill off Yahiko. He wanted to kill all the Myojins.... and now Yahiko is the only one left.  
  
Ja Na!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The only things I own are the pins in my wrist, the splint, and the knowledge I gained about falling on my wrist when playing badminton. I learned: Never do it again! ^^  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Two  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"Yes. Be on the lookout for the escaped prisoner, who goes by the name..... Anohorea."  
  
Tae gave a gasp and covered her mouth quickly, giving a prayer to Kami that they hadn't heard her. Thankfully, they hadn't.  
  
'I have to tell Kaoru. Right away....'  
  
The southern sounding woman knocked politely on the door. "Excuse me. I was wondering if you would mind letting some other people use this room."  
  
The door was pushed open to reveal the leader of the squad, whom she assumed was Uji. "I don't mean to be rude, but a lot of people need a place to sit and you've been in here quite a long time...."  
  
"It's no trouble at all. Come on men, back to duty."  
  
A few minutes later Tae had the other customers seated and she was running at a swift pace to the dojo, her wooden clogs clapping loudly on the ground, almost as loud as her heart.  
  
If Anohorea had escaped he might be heading for Yahiko. And for all Tae knew, he might already be dead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The owner of Akabeko (Is Tae the owner???) practically flew down the street, average pedestrians hurrying to get out of the way of the rampaging woman. She called a sorry over her shoulder as she ran right through a group of men talking on the side of the road. Tae didn't know if Kaoru and the dojo occupants had been alerted yet and she was *not* going to let them get caught by surprise.  
  
Soon Tae was racing up the deserted path that led to the dojo, her breathing now harsh and ragged. Normally, she didn't run this much or this fast. Rounding the curve in the road she had an all out sprint for the dojo gate and tore through, her eyes darting wildly around the yard for any signs of disruption. The only thing she found was Kenshin staring at her, worry evident in his large violet eyes.  
  
"Is everything alright Tae-Dono? Why don't you come sit down and catch your breath? Sessha will go get you some tea." Tae collapsed wearily on the steps of the dojo, taking deep breaths to try and calm her breathing. Kenshin emerged from the kitchen balancing a tray with two cups of tea and a bowl of rice balls. Tae gratefully took the cup and took slow sips while trying to slow her heartbeat.  
  
"No Kenshin. Everything is not all right. Something terrible has happened and I came to warn you. Could you please go get Kaoru...? If she's busy tell her it's an emergency."  
  
"Hai Tae-Dono, Sessha will be right back with Kaoru-Dono, that he will." The red haired man rose from the steps and headed towards the training hall where he knew Kaoru and her two students were currently at.  
  
Cautiously, he poked his head around the door and immediately jumped backwards, narrowly being missed by his beloved Kaoru's bokken. "Oh, I'm sorry Kenshin. Are you alright?" She ran over and started looking at him for a bruise.  
  
Kenshin held his hands in front of him. "Sessha is fine Kaoru-Dono. Tae-Dono is here and is asking to see you. She said it was an emergency."  
  
Kaoru turned to look at Yahiko and Yutaro. "If either of you stops swinging that shinai, you will do five hundred more as punishment. And believe me, I'll know." The young woman shouldered her bokken and followed Kenshin out of the room towards the front of the house.  
  
"Goodness Tae!" exclaimed the kendo instructor when she saw her friend's flushed state. "Are you all right? What happened? Do you need some water?"  
  
"No no, I'm fine Kaoru." She smiled at her longtime friend. "Kenshin has already gotten me tea and a snack, I'm perfectly all right. But there is something that you must know."  
  
"What?" asked Kaoru, helping herself to a rice ball from the platter. 'Kenshin sure does make good rice balls,' she thought contentedly.  
  
"It is about Yahiko. He's in grave danger."  
  
"Yahiko? Why?"  
  
"I heard some of the police, including the captain, talking at Akabeko. They were saying to be on the lookout because a man killer was seen up north, but that isn't important. What's important is that that evil man, Anohorea, escaped from jail. He could be heading here at any time!"  
  
"What! How did he escape?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I'm not sure. But he was heading north, towards Kyoto, the same direction the manslayer was rumored to be seen. If they were to team up..." Tae shuddered at the thought.  
  
"We must all keep a very close watch on Yahiko, that we must," stated Kenshin. "We will not allow him to disappear under our noses again, that we will not." Tae and Kaoru both nodded their agreement.  
  
"Should we tell him?" asked Kaoru. "I know that he'll probably get all on edge again, but won't he have a better chance of defending himself if he was constantly on his guard?"  
  
"Kaoru-Dono is right, we should tell Yahiko. Having him with no idea of what is happening will make him upset that we didn't tell him when he finds out and he will be harder to take if he is on guard. I have faith in Yahiko's skill as a fighter, but we should not count out the skills of Anohorea. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve as well as this time he might have back-up."  
  
"In that case we'll get back-up too!" exclaimed Kaoru. "I'm sure Misao wouldn't mind dropping down here for a bit just to keep an extra eye on things. And maybe she could even convince Aoshi to come with her. And the rest of the Oniwaban could keep a look out from Kyoto, since that is where he was last seen headed too."  
  
"I like the way you think Kaoru," said Tae, a large grin on her face. "I'd love to see Misao again, she was such a sweet girl when we met on our shopping trip. Would you like me to inform Sanosuke and Megumi? They're stopping by Akabeko later today."  
  
"You mean together? But they hate each other," said Kaoru, a surprised look on her face.  
  
"I believe so. I'm not sure why, but Sanosuke told me that he'd be dropping by with 'the fox' as he put it and to make sure I had plenty of sake. Do you think they could be going out?"  
  
Kenshin edged away from the giggling women. This was not a conversation he could join, he didn't like pairing people up. Besides, he knew that Sanosuke liked Megumi. He had told him when they came back from Kyoto during a quiet night at the dojo when both men had found themselves on the porch unable to sleep.  
  
After Tae left, about twenty minutes later, Kaoru headed back to the training hall. Before she entered, she pressed her ear to the door, listening for the sound of the wind passing next to a moving shinai. Nothing. She smirked and then made several loud stomps outside the door and at once the whooshing sounds started.  
  
She flung open the door and peered in on her two apprentices. "Have you two been practicing this entire time?"  
  
"Yes," they both said at the same time. Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Alright," said Yutaro, "We didn't..."  
  
"Well you both know the punishment," said Kaoru haughtily. "Five hundred strokes, now."  
  
Both boys gave her pleading glances. They were exhausted and didn't want to do anymore. "Fine, I'm letting you both of this time. But don't get used to it." The friends turned towards the doors to leave. "Yahiko, stay here for a minute; I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Aww Kaoru, can't this wait? I'm starving and need dinner." He made his way toward the exit of the training hall when Kaoru put out a hand and stopped him.  
  
"No, Yahiko," she said quietly. "It's very important that we talk now." Yahiko looked up, puzzled at Kaoru's attitude. He'd never seen her with this quiet, almost sad tone except when Kenshin had left for Kyoto to defeat Shishio.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yahiko, I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? This is really important and I don't want you to freak out on me or anything."  
  
"Alright," he said nervously. What had made Kaoru act like this?  
  
"I need to tell you that.... he is back Yahiko."  
  
"Who," the boy asked, although he was already getting that sick feeling to his stomach, his gut already telling him who 'he' was.  
  
"Anohorea," said Kaoru softly. "He escaped from jail about three days ago, seen headed towards Kyoto. We have Aoshi and Misao coming down from Kyoto, well hopefully Aoshi, and we need you to be strong, okay?"  
  
"He... he's back? But how?" asked Yahiko, fear laced in his voice, although he tried not to show it.  
  
"We're not sure but I want to assure you that Kenshin and I won't let any harm come to you, alright? Sanosuke and Megumi will be informed and with Oniwaban members coming to help, you're in good hands. It is your choice if you want to tell Yutaro and Tsubame though."  
  
Yahiko nodded mutely. "Okay. Um... Kaoru, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Yahiko, pleasant dreams." Kaoru watched him leave and sighed. It was so unfair. He was just a child and already had so much to be concerned about. He should be playing and having fun, but he was always training to become stronger. Maybe to take her mind off of everything she'd go get some dinner. Kenshin *had* cooked...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Yahiko, Kaoru-Sensei?" asked Yutaro, while carefully mixing his rice and fish together. "He said he was really hungry and missing dinner isn't like him."  
  
"Yahiko decided he wanted to go to bed, I guess he was feeling tired. He'll probably eat a ton at breakfast tomorrow, so fill up now while the food is available." Yutaro laughed and began to stuff his face. Yahiko's eating habits had really worn off on the German boy.  
  
Kenshin glanced up at Kaoru, an understanding look on his face. He knew that she must have told Yahiko and that he wasn't in the mood for being with other people. "Well, I'm going to head off to my room," said Kaoru to break the silence. "Good night Kenshin, Yutaro."  
  
"Good night Kaoru-Dono/Sensei," was the reply.  
  
Kaoru got dressed in her warm emerald green yukata and sat down at the writing desk in the corner of her room. She needed to write a letter for Aoshi and Misao and bring it down to the telegraph station tomorrow morning.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Misao,  
  
How are you doing? Is Okina doing all right? Had any luck with Aoshi and your love life yet? I was writing you for a favor. Do you remember how I told you about Anohorea? Well, he escaped from jail and we fear that he may be after Yahiko again. I was wondering if you would consider coming down to the dojo and maybe brining Aoshi with you? Also, Anohorea was seen headed towards Kyoto, so if you see him on your way down here give a good solid kick from me. Also, a rumor was that a manslayer was seen around the northern area (once again near Kyoto) so be careful. Respond when you get this. Thanks Misao!  
  
Kaoru  
  
~*~*~  
  
"MISAO! TELEGRAM!" The young ninja girl sprang up from her futon, kunais raised towards the sound of the intrusion on her sleep. Okina was standing in the door to her bedroom, a letter in his hand. "It just arrived," he said tossing it into the room. "Oh and I forgot... GOOD MORNING!"  
  
"AGH! Damn you Jiya!" Misao screeched as his yell startled her and she poked herself with her own throwing knife. "This had better be good," she muttered. "No one is to disturb Makamichi Misao's beauty sleep with out a good reason."  
  
Slitting the seal with her kunai, she carried it over to the window where she could read it easier. After she finished, she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write furiously.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dear Kaoru,  
  
So nice to hear from you. Okina is doing just fine.... he has become very loud and demanding though lately. He woke me up at seven this morning to give me the telegram. Doesn't he have any respect for a sleeping lady? No, Aoshi-Sama has not yet shown his feelings for me. I'm starting to get the feeling Kaoru that he doesn't love me except for a little sister. I'd love to come down to the dojo but Aoshi-Sama can't come. He is away to a far shrine for meditation. He should be back within the month though. I'll be careful getting to you.. After all, I am Makamichi Misao, former leader of the Oniwaban, - I gave it back to Aoshi-Sama. See you soon Kaoru. And yes, I will kick his butt if I see him. I'll alert the Aoiya staff as well to be on lookout of huge, ugly man.  
  
Love,  
Miaso  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girl quickly scanned over her letter. Yep, it looked good. Quickly, she went downstairs and out to the shed behind the Aoiya. "Missy, come here girl." The ninja held out her arm and a pigeon landed on it. "Now take this to Kaoru straight away." The bird cooed softly and left through the open door.  
  
Misao then went into the Aoiya again and headed for Okina's quaters. "Jiya." She knocked politely on the door. "Are you in there?"  
  
The door slid open. "Yes Misao?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go visit Himura and Kaoru and all the others at the dojo for a while. Also, I want you and the rest of the Oniwaban to be on the lookout for a big man who is extremely ugly. See ya around Jiya!"  
  
Okina looked after the figure running down the hall to her room. 'She's old enough to take care of herself. Sixteen... just a year older than Aoshi when he took over the Oniwaban. She'll be fine, it is just a trip to Himura-San's.'  
  
About an hour later Misao found herself walking down a large, open country open road munching on an apple that she'd snagged from the kitchens. She was dressed in her ninja garb, kunais tucked securely in her hand covers. A bag was slung over her shoulder containing the food she had brought and a small amount of money for emergencies.  
  
"I'm finally out of there," the girl said to herself. She had always been treated like the baby of the group, also being watched over and being told some missions were to dangerous for her to go on. Whenever she traveled, someone had to be with her, except for the one time when she'd escaped and ran into Kaoru and everyone.  
  
She didn't really understand why Okina hadn't told her no, she had to have someone go with her or why he didn't tell her it was too dangerous for a young lady such as herself being on the road by herself. Maybe he was finally realizing that she could take care of herself and wasn't such a child anymore. If only Aoshi could see that.  
  
She had been totally in love with him since she could remember. Everything that she did was to impress her beloved Aoshi-Sama and make him realize that she was more of than just a child. He saw her only as a kid, a burden at times and a little sister. Misao was finally starting to realize that Aoshi did not love her the way she loved him.  
  
It had hurt at first, to come to that conclusion. But once she thought of it, there was no other explanation that made as much sense. It might have helped if she was prettier or maybe more feminine instead of running around like a boy. But this was the way she was and she wasn't willing to change for anyone.  
  
Misao glanced up at the sky, startled to see that it had turned a deep shade of blue and glimmering pinpricks of light had been scattered across it. "Man, it got dark fast. I should probably set up camp... But I'm not tired and Jiya and Aoshi-Sama aren't here to stop me." And so against, most people's better judgment, Misao continued on the dark road.  
  
Suddenly, her ears pricked as she heard rustling in the trees that bordered the edge of the road. Misao whirled around, kunais in hand to face the sound. "Whoever you are, come out now!"  
  
The movement stopped and Misao took a step towards the tree. 'Is it an animal that got stuck?' She made her way into the forest when a hand grabbed her and dragged her deeper into the underbrush.  
  
The girl kicked out with her leg and heard with satisfaction a slight oofing noise, the unlucky person who had just been hurt. The hand changed to cover her mouth and a light was shone directly in her face from a lantern.  
  
"A pretty one she is," growled the unshaven man who held the lantern. "I think she'd be a fun one. Feisty little thing..."  
  
Misao glanced up at the burly man who was holding her. He reeked of alcohol and sweat and a sword hung on his hip. Could that be the manslayer? She struggled vainly in her captor's grip, but to no avail.  
  
"It looks like the pretty one is impatient," grunted the big man. "I say we show her how to have a good time..." The other man laughed, bringing his face right in front of Misao's.  
  
"Just hand me these knives," he sneered, twisting her hand backwards. Misao let out a yelp that was muffled by the disgusting hand over her mouth and the kunais dropped from her hand to the forest floor. "You know Girl, you shouldn't wear such short clothing in public. It only makes us want you more..."  
  
Misao kicked her feet out at the smaller, greasier looking man but he simply caught them. Her arms were useless; both were pinned down to her sides by the huge man. 'Aoshi-Sama. Please.. please help me.'  
  
The small man was sliding his hand up her leg, almost at her thigh, Misao screaming behind the blockade of the hand. 'AOSHI-SAMA! HELP ME! Oh please help me....please Aoshi-Sama... Where are you?'  
  
A sudden whirring noise came from the left and suddenly the small man crumpled to the ground, a moan of pain escaping his lips. A young man stood a few feet in front of Misao, sword drawn and pointed at the man holding Misao.  
  
"I suggest you put her down now," he said calmly, his voice holding a threat behind it. Misao gulped and looked at the man. He defiantly wasn't Aoshi-Sama, but he was here to help.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what happens if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to do to you the same thing I did to your partner. Unless you wish to be in pain, release the girl at once."  
  
"Nah. I don't think a puny swordsman like yourself can beat me."  
  
"Never pride yourself on size or assume you can win. It will be your downfall." The blue clad man suddenly seemed to disappear before Misao's eyes and the next thing she knew was she was sitting on the ground, the man keeled over, unconscious, behind her.  
  
The young man held out his hand to help the ninja girl up. Aqua blue eyes met blue gray.  
  
Misao let out a small gasp, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Tenken no Soujiro?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I got a little off track there, didn't I??? What can I say, Soujiro is my fave bishounen and Misao is my fave girl character of all animes! Although Shizuru and Botan from YYH and Ishizu from YGO are other fave girl characters. ^^  
  
I'm so happy! I'm finally on Spring Break! Yea! Thanks for all bearing with my through my wrist accident. I'm feeling much better now although I still can't move it in certain positions or it hurts. I can't even put my hair in a ponytail so my mom has been doing it.  
  
Pretty please with twenty cherries on top review? Just press the 'make the authoress happy button' down there. Arigatou!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ I'm glad Tae told them. I feel bad for Yahiko... poor baby, being chased after again to be killed. I'm really glad I wrote a sequel too! I have so many ideas for it! ^^  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ There are only two RK mangas. ^^ I've only read the first one but I've seen every episode or RK except for the OVA's and the sesihousen(sp?) You'll get the hang of it soon enough. Feel free to e-mail me if you have any questions that need explained.  
  
~*~Rainbow Chaser~*~ Well if you said Soujiro, you're right! ^^ I did say he was my fave character on my bio, didn't I? I'm glad Ayame got the riceball too. I'll probably have her and Suzume in here a lot cuz I love the way Suzume copies everything Ayame does! ^^  
  
~*~Tocole~*~ Please don't die. ^^ I'd lose a reviewer if that happened... and I'd never get to see the ending to The Flower of Life. Hope to see ya soon! Ja na!  
  
~*~Halownkougra~*~ I'm not sure if he'll torture Yahiko... but with some readers I'm sure he will... O.o Although I must say, my torture scenes have really improved. Look at POW! ^^ I'm not sure how he escaped either... just broke out I guess. Have fun in Boston!  
  
~*~water makes up an ocean~*~ Oh no you don't! Don't you dare die on me either! I don't want two dead reviewers! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I may be one of Rurouni Kenshin's biggest fans ^^, I do not own it because if I did then I wouldn't be a fan. ^^  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
A sudden whirring noise came from the left and suddenly the small man crumpled to the ground, a moan of pain escaping his lips. A young man stood a few feet in front of Misao, sword drawn and pointed at the man holding Misao.  
  
"I suggest you put her down now," he said calmly, his voice holding a threat behind it. Misao gulped and looked at the man. He defiantly wasn't Aoshi-Sama, but he was here to help.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what happens if I don't?"  
  
"Then I'll just have to do to you the same thing I did to your partner. Unless you wish to be in pain, release the girl at once."  
  
"Nah. I don't think a puny swordsman like yourself can beat me."  
  
"Never pride yourself on size or assume you can win. It will be your downfall." The blue clad man suddenly seemed to disappear before Misao's eyes and the next thing she knew was she was sitting on the ground, the man keeled over, unconscious, behind her.  
  
The young man held out his hand to help the ninja girl up. Aqua blue eyes met blue gray.  
  
Misao let out a small gasp, her eyes never leaving his.  
  
"Tenken no Soujiro?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's right," said the man, a large smile on his face. "Do I know you?"  
  
"You better know me," spat Misao, standing up without his assistance. "Cause I'm going to kill YOU!" She lunged forward, her kunais releasing from her hand and flying towards his head. The Tenken's eyes widened and he sidestepped the projectiles.  
  
"But Miss," he said politely, smile in place, still dodging little throwing knives, "I really do not know who you are. Could you tell me your name?"  
  
"It's Makamichi Misao, Tenken and don't you dare ever forget it! I'm the one who is finally going to kill you for what you did to Aoshi-Sama!"  
  
'Wait, did she say Aoshi?'  
  
"Makamichi-San, do you mean Shinnomori-San?"  
  
"Of course you thick headed baka. Now DIE!"  
  
'Wait! Now I recognize her! She was the girl with Himura-San at Shingetsu Village. And I think I'd better move....'  
  
He leaped over the ninja and landed on a thick branch of an Oak tree. "Where'd you go you damn Tenken!," shouted Misao. "Come out now!"  
  
"You know," called Soujiro, "I really don't go by that name anymore. It is just Soujiro." Misao looked up and pinpointed the sound of the voice coming from above her.  
  
"FOUND YOU!" Another kunai left her hand and shot towards the former right hand man of Shishio. 'Damnit, I only have a few kunai left. Guess I'll have to start using my bare hands next.'  
  
"Makamichi-San, I really don't wish to fight you. Would you please stop throwing those little knives at me?"  
  
"Sure Tenken," she called sweetly. Maybe a little too sugary, but Soujiro didn't seem to notice. He jumped down from the tree and landed about four feet from the smirking ninja girl. "AFTER YOU'RE FULL OF KUNAIS!"  
  
The black haired girl once again released the kunai, pretty confident that he couldn't jump again or she'd hit him when he was in the air. The kunais were just about to embed themselves in their target, but then the former Tenken disappeared in thin air.  
  
'Damn that shukuchi! He's too fast and I can't see him! Where did he go?' Her aqua eyes scanned the now seemingly empty clearing for any sign of movement. Nothing moved, not even so much as a leaf, no twigs crackled.... Nothing. How was she supposed to hit him if she couldn't see or hear him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru hummed as she dunked another plate covered in burnt rice into the sink. Today was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the sky was an azure blue, it was a nice about seventy degrees and today... she didn't have classes.  
  
She glanced out the window where two little girls were playing with.... rice balls? Oh yes, now she remembered. Kenshin had found an excellent use for her blackened rice balls. They made excellent things to catch and they didn't break when kicked. In fact, they were indestructible. See, she was a good cook.  
  
But then a low sigh escaped her. Yahiko hadn't emerged from his room since he'd gone to bed last night. He really should eat something, or at least sit outside, it was a great day to soak in some sun. Maybe she'd go sit next to Kenshin while he did the laundry after she finished the dishes.  
  
It was then she noticed a figure coming up the path, wearing her favorite pink kimono, her chin length brown hair bobbing with each step she took. Kaoru smiled, maybe she could get Yahiko to come out of his room. Kaoru had noticed that they had become closer.  
  
The kendo instructor wiped her hands on a dish towel and stepped onto the porch. "Hello Tsubame," she greeted as the waitress entered the yard.  
  
"Hello Kaoru-San," the girl said politely. "Is Yahiko busy?"  
  
"He is in his room. Hey, I know! Wait here for one sec." Kaoru ran into the kitchen and came back out with a batch of the rice balls Kenshin had made. "Could you go drop these off in his room, he hasn't eaten all day."  
  
"Oh, is he all right? That's isn't like Yahiko."  
  
"He isn't.... um... feeling well. But I think seeing you would cheer him up considerably."  
  
Tsubame blushed. "I'm not that special Kaoru-San. I'm sure you or Kenshin-San could make him feel better too."  
  
"Yes, we could but not the way you can. Tsubame, he lights up whenever you're even mentioned. I'm not quite sure what it is, but you two have something very special, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Alright, I'll go see him." Tsubame took the platter of food and rounded the corner of the dojo, headed for Yahiko's room. When she reached the closed door, she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she'd visited Yahiko before. It was probably just Kaoru's comment. Yes, that was it...  
  
Her small hand rapped twice on the door. "Yahiko, it's Tsubame. Um.. May I come in?"  
  
The door slid open to reveal her little samurai. He was still in his pajamas, his hair more tousled then normal. "Oh, Yahiko-Chan, are you all right?" She entered the room and set the food down on the bedside table.  
  
Yahiko had closed his door again, now the only light was coming through the rice paper window, and was sitting on his futon, staring at his hands. "Yahiko-Chan...?" She kneeled down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's... It's nothing Tsubame," said Yahiko quietly. "I'm fine."  
  
She cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her. "No, everything is not fine. I can see it in your eyes, you're troubled about something. What is it....? Tell me."  
  
"It is nothing for you to be concerned over," he said, casting his gaze downward.  
  
"Yes it is. I care very deeply for you Yahiko, and I don't want to see you hurt. And right now, you're hurting yourself. I know you have a lot of pride Yahiko, I've seen it before, but I want to help you. Please?" She removed her hand from his face and interlaced it with his. "Please?" she asked again softly.  
  
"He..he's back Tsubame," choked out Yahiko. "He got out of jail somehow. Anohorea is.....back."  
  
"Oh, Yahiko-Chan...." She pulled him into a hug, resting her head against his shoulder. "Everything will be all right, don't worry. Kaoru-San and Kenshin-San won't ever let him take you away."  
  
"I know. It's just.... It's just I don't want to see anyone hurt because of me. I've done nothing but cause trouble since I got here. I always put Kaoru on edge, get into all sorts of fights, argue and bite Sanosuke, and now I have this mess. I can't do anything right."  
  
"You can do things Yahiko. You've done plenty of good things."  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one."  
  
"You saved me Yahiko. You showed me this wonderful life I have now. And if you hadn't, then I would never have gotten to meet such a wonderful, gentle, caring person."  
  
He picked his head up and looked at her. "I never realized how lucky I was to have you Tsubame." He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and she giggled. "How about we go take a walk?"  
  
"Sure Yahiko-Chan," she said smiling. He rose to his feet and helped the girl to her feet. She looped her arm through Yahiko's and they proceeded out the door.  
  
When they were about to reach the front of the yard, Yahiko stopped suddenly, dragging Tsubame to a halt. "Yahiko? What's wrong?"  
  
The samurai blushed. "Hang on one minute... I don't think it's really polite for me to go in pajamas!" Tsubame laughed as he raced back towards his room.  
  
"My little Yahiko," she said fondly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Misao POV*  
  
I could feel my heart pounding wildly in my ribs, my breathing was starting to sound staggered. Why? Because I, Makamichi Misao was afaid. I knew that the Tenken was better than me... a lot better than me.  
  
And I couldn't find a trace of him. Aoshi-Sama had been giving me basic lessons on how to sense a person's ki, but I couldn't find any. My excellent hearing wasn't helping me much either. I might die at any second to a cold blooded murderer.  
  
But one thing didn't seem to make sense. If he had wanted to kill me, then why did he save my life? From what I understand, the Tenken doesn't just help people, he would gain nothing by it. So why did he help me? Even more confusing is why he says he doesn't want to fight, what's wrong with him? Is it possible he is afraid of me?  
  
A large grin filled my face despite the situation I was in. And before I knew it I felt the bubbly feeling of laughter in my stomach. I was having this mental image of the Tenken cowering and myself about eight feet tall laughing over him. Yep, I was losing it.  
  
And as soon as my mouth opened and a small laugh poured out, the rest were soon to follow. But as I found out, I didn't seem able to stop, my stomach just aching more and tears pouring down my face.  
  
I felt his presence step right next to me, but it only made me laugh harder. At least if he killed me now I'd die happy. Actually, most people would classify me as insane. Who laughs right before they die?  
  
"Makamichi-San? Are you all right?"  
  
I just continued to laugh harder, pounding my fists on the ground. No, I was not all right. He was going to kill me any second and I was lying on the ground, laughing till it felt like I was going to explode.  
  
"I don't think you are feeling to well Makamichi-San, I'm going to go bring you to the nearest house and get you fixed up, okay?"  
  
I didn't answer, I didn't even really register what he said. Something about a house....? Dunno... Then surprisingly, I felt arms wrap around me and hoist me onto his back. I continued to laugh like a maniac as he turned towards the road and started down at for him was probably a slow jog, me... a sprint.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Groggily, I opened my eyes as I felt the sun trying to burn me alive. I felt a steady gait below me and buried my head into the thing in front of me. When did we get a horse? And since when did horses smell like evergreens?  
  
I picked my head up and looked down. I was riding a person.... not just any person... "Put me down right now!" I yelled as I started to kick my legs wildly. He all but dropped me on the path.  
  
"Are you up Makamichi-San? Feeling better?" he asked with that ever present smile.  
  
"I'm fine Tenken," I growled, dusting off my outfit. "You didn't have to drop me. Putting me on my feet would have done just as well."  
  
"I'm sorry Makamichi-San, but you were kicking me pretty violently. I thought it would be best to just put you down as soon as possible. See the reason?"  
  
"Hmph, whatever Tenken. Where are we going?" I asked as he started to walk again.  
  
"I was going to drop you off at the nearest house, I don't think you were feeling very well last night. Unfortunately, I haven't found any yet. You sure did pick a deserted path to travel. Speaking of which, why were you out walking so late yesterday?"  
  
Kami, this guy was starting to sound like Jiya. "For your information Tenken, I can take very good care of myself and will do whatever I please."  
  
"Didn't exactly look like that to me last night," he said casually.  
  
"Last night didn't count. They caught me off guard and besides, they tricked me. So there." I stuck my tounge out at his back, childish I know but he just got on my nerves with that freaky smile and happy voice and I hadn't even been speaking to him for that long.  
  
"What do you mean they tricked you?"  
  
"They moved a bush so it made noise. I thought it was an animal that got stuck," I said defensively.  
  
"You got tricked by a moving bush?" His smile widened, and I had the urge to punch it right off of his too happy looking face. No one should smile that much.... no one.  
  
We walked down the path in silence, myself thinking of the best way to get even with him. Sure, he saved me and was trying to help me, but no one should ever help me with out asking my permission. Maybe I didn't want it. But the silence was interrupted by a loud growl.  
  
The Tenken whirled around, his hand resting on his sword hilt, eyes expertly scanning the road. "Uh... Tenken," I said sheepishly. "That was my stomach..."  
  
A shocked expression covered his face. "Your stomach?"  
  
"Yep. I think I'm a little hungry." Soujiro's smile grew even more and he gave a little laugh.  
  
"You're in luck, I have some food with me." He let down the pack from his shoulder, and settled himself comfortably on the side of the road. I had lost my pack back in the woods, so as much as I hated to admit it, I was stuck relying on him for my meals...Until I reached Himura's that is.  
  
I could feel my mouth watering as he unpacked our lunch. Riceballs, jam filled pastries, baked potatoes, and a canteen of water were laid out on the ground between the two of us.  
  
Unfortunately, my manners were in agreement with my stomach and I grabbed a rice ball and stuffed it into my mouth and chewed at an astonishing rate, bits of rice spraying everywhere. The pastries didn't fare much better, jam squirting out of the corners. The potatoes were basically swallowed whole, and I chugged the whole canteen of water.  
  
"Ummmm," I said, smacking my lips satisfied with my meal. "That was excellent. Hey! What are you laughing at Smiley Boy?"  
  
"It seems you enjoyed your meal quite well. I never knew a girl could eat so much." I gasped and looked at the meal.... The meal I had just eaten by myself....  
  
"Oh...I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize....."  
  
"It's quite all right. I wasn't that hungry anyways. Now come on, we have to keep traveling before it gets dark."  
  
I fell into step next to him, enjoying the walk. It was a nice day, not to warm but not cold, sunny, everything was perfect. The Tenken actually wasn't a bad traveling companion. He remained silent, sometimes humming a tune under his breath, nothing like the Kenshin-Gumi.  
  
When I was with them I constantly had to listen to Yahiko whine that he was tired and how much longer would they be walking for. Sanosuke often complained on how he was hungry and needed food. Kaoru was a chatty partner and Kenshin was quiet, like the Tenken.  
  
We were rounding a curve in the road when I saw the first people I'd seen on my travel since Soujiro and those two freaks he bashed up. Yes, he is now Soujiro because he did save me and has been very nice to me. Plus, he said he doesn't want to be called that.  
  
You know what, those two people looked a bit familiar down there. Let's see... A boy with spiky black hair and a tanish complexion. He was decked out in green pants and a yellow gi. Next to him was a girl with short brown hair and wearing a pink kimono. Hey! I knew who they were!  
  
I broke away from Soujiro and ran down the hill a huge smile on my face. "BRAT! HEY BRAT! I'M HERE!" The boy looked up at the figure hurtling towards him. He didn't even have a chance to react as I grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you!" I released him and hugged the girl as well. "Nice to see you too Tsubame."  
  
"Hello Misao," she said shyly, still not over the fact she had thought I was her age.  
  
Yahiko rose grumbling from the ground where he had collapsed after I had finished hugging him. "Yeah, it's so nice to see Weasel Girl again."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "What did you call me Yahiko-Chan?" I asked threatingly.  
  
He smirked. "I called you Itaci Girl. After all, that is what you are."  
  
"All right, that's it. I'm going to pound you into the ground." I tried to jump forward but was surprised when I felt myself halt in midair and then drop to the ground. "What the-" I whirled around to see Soujiro holding my big pink bow.  
  
"Oohhh, Misao finally got a boyfriend," called Yahiko.  
  
"WHAT!" I wrenched myself out of Soujiro's grasp and stalked towards my victim, fists clenched at my sides. "Soujiro. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend. I *will* only love Aoshi-Sama!"  
  
"Oh really? Then who is he?"  
  
I picked Yahiko up by the front of his shirt and shook him. "Now listen here Yahiko-CHAN, Soujiro is just a traveling partner I ran into on my way over here. Right Soujiro?" I asked, venom in my voice.  
  
He waved his hands in front of him, as if warding me off. "Of course, Makamichi-San."  
  
Timidly Tsubame spoke. "Why don't we all head back to the dojo and have a cup of tea? Soujiro-Kun, would you like to come along?"  
  
The former Tenken smiled wider. "It would be my pleasure to join you all." Misao rolled her eyes. Tsubame didn't even know that she was inviting an assassin to the dojo to have tea. Then again, I wasn't going to say anything seeing as I had eaten the entire lunch. Besides, I don't think Soujiro would try anything. He really didn't seem to want to fight.  
  
I walked next to Tsubame, talking to the girl, wanting to know what was new with Tae and how she was doing. Yahiko was busy conversing or trying to converse with Soujiro about why he had a sword when they were illegal. Soujiro was kind of evasive, not wanting to really explain. I just can't wait to see his face when he figures out we're headed for Himura's.......  
  
An evil laugh escaped my mouth at the thought and Tsubame backed away nervously. Yahiko looked at me strangely, and Soujiro just smiled. "Sorry guys, everything's cool. Just had a moment there, that's all."  
  
As we continued down the worn path, my thoughts drifted over to what I had told Yahiko. Was that the truth, had my heart still not given up on Aoshi-Sama? I didn't know anymore. It was all just so confusing. I knew he loved me like a sister and I should be satisfied with that, but this feeling just kept bugging me. I'll just leave it alone and concentrate on having a good time at Himura's, that should help ease my mind a bit.  
  
Besides, with all this action with the Anohorea dude, things were sure to be interesting and I wouldn't be able to dwell on my love life. At least I'm hoping that's what happens.  
  
"Uhhh, Misao? Where are you going," asked Yahiko. "The dojo is right here."  
  
"Oops," I giggled and walked through the gates and made my way over to the man stretched out on the porch. "Hi ya Sanosuke!" I said, plopping down next to him.  
  
Soujiro who had just walked through the gate paused. 'Sanosuke....Now where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar....'  
  
"Where's Himura? You'd think he'd be out here to greet me," I pouted.  
  
'Wait...Himura? I'm at Himura-San's....? And that is the man who was with him at ShishiO-San's....'  
  
"I'm right here Misao-Dono," said a smiling red haired man, coming out of the kitchen, an apron tied about him.  
  
"Are you cooking again Himura?" I laughed.  
  
"Actually," said Kaoru, stepping next to Kenshin also wearing an apron, "He was showing me how to make a special fish sauce."  
  
"Sounds yummy, I'll have to try some." I smiled at the group of friendly people, wondering how friendly all of them, mainly Sanosuke, were going to be when they found out about Soujiro...  
  
"Kenshin-San," said Tsubame, "Misao had a traveling partner and we invited him to tea with us. Do you mind?" Oh yeah, now things were going to get interesting.  
  
"Of course not." Kenshin looked up at the figure who had been standing in the gate entrance. "Soujiro?" he asked, his voice tinged with surprise.  
  
"Hello Himura-San," said the former Tenken, his gaze flicking to me with a look of question. He was probably wondering why I never bothered to tell him that he'd be seeing Himura.  
  
"Soujiro, huh?" Sano rose from his spot on the porch, his hands clenching into fists, a firey gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time I get you back for what you did to Kenshin."  
  
He launched himself off the porch, running incredibly fast at the unmoving Soujiro. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, I tried to make a small sort of fluffy moment between Yahiko and Tsubame. I know it wasn't complete fluff, but A. I didn't want it to be and B. It was my first shot at ever doing something like that between the two of them. So I'd have to say I'm pretty proud of my first attempt! ^^  
  
I still haven't had a real fight scene, but I think one is coming up. I mean, I don't think Sano is going to lose because he starts laughing, do you?  
  
I've been rereading SSS, and I'd love to go in and basically rewrite most of the chapters. Unfortunately, I don't have time although I might go back and work on the paragraphing to make it easier to read.  
  
So make sure to leave your opinions on the ficcy so far, it really helps me decide what to do. Ja na!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Ummm.... let's skip that first comment.... very scary your thirst for blood, yep, scary indeed. My favorite part of the last chapter was the part where Sou saved Misao, and I loved her reaction this chapter! ^^ Sou's come to my rescue before too.... When I hadn't showed up for a while on my guild on Neopets he defended me! ^^ Although, I'd rather be an actual character in the show...  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ Yeah, it was nice of her to let them off. That kind of reminds me of myself when I'm supposed to be playing my instrument. When I take a *small* break, as soon as I hear footsteps outside my door the instrument is back in place. ^^  
  
~*~Rainbow Chaser~*~ Hehe, a Sou/Mi fan! ^^ I honestly don't mind them in either pairing, but I prefer the Sou/Mi, only cuz Soujiro is my fave character! ^^ No, I promise I won't take the light off of Yahiko, although he didn't play such a big part this chappie. I'll have to work on that... ^^  
  
~*~Miburo's Wolf~*~ Thank you! Thanks for the suggestions too! ^^ I have a fight scene coming up in the next chappie and I hope it sounds good. I tried to do some Y/T fluff this chappie and for me I think I did pretty well, for my first time! ^^ I think I'll apologize to Aoshi and Misao fans now... Sorry, but that's the way this fic is going. Although, I do have some RK stories planned with A/Mi, but they won't be up until I finish some of these. I'm posting a YYH soon and plus I've got two RK and three HP....^^ That's a lot! Thanks again!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Thank you! ^^ What sport do you play? I would be in badminton right now but because I got a broken wrist during those tryouts.... oh well, now I can dedicate myself to writing! ^^ Well, good night, hope you did well at your meet. ^^ 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I take no ownership of this wonderful, awesome, great, superb, amazing, incredible, exciting, stupendous, super, super anime show! Do you think that was enough words to describe it? Nope, didn't think so, but if you wanted me to write them all, we would be here for a long time....  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Four  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"Kenshin-San," said Tsubame, "Misao had a traveling partner and we invited him to tea with us. Do you mind?" Oh yeah, now things were going to get interesting.  
  
"Of course not." Kenshin looked up at the figure who had been standing in the gate entrance. "Soujiro?" he asked, his voice tinged with surprise.  
  
"Hello Himura-San," said the former Tenken, his gaze flicking to me with a look of question. He was probably wondering why I never bothered to tell him that he'd be seeing Himura.  
  
"Soujiro, huh?" Sano rose from his spot on the porch, his hands clenching into fists, a firey gleam in his eyes. "I think it's time I get you back for what you did to Kenshin."  
  
He launched himself off the porch, running incredibly fast at the unmoving Soujiro. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
I watched in shock as Soujiro just stood there as Sanosuke ran towards him, this look of deep hatred in my older friend's eyes. It appeared that Sano knew Misao's traveling companion and it didn't look like they got along at all. I wonder why, Sano got along great with everyone, well as best as he could with Megumi.  
  
Then, my defense action kicked in as I realized that Tsubame was standing right next to Soujiro. If Sano was to miss and hit Tsubame.... A low growl sounded in my throat and I glanced first at Sano, then Soujiro, then Tsubame, who looked completly terrified. And that's when I made my move.  
  
Racing forward, I sprinted for her as Sano charged the smiling boy both of us racing against the other. I don't think Sanosuke knew he was putting Tsubame in danger or otherwise I think he would have stopped.  
  
I lunged forward, my feet picking off the ground, flying towards her in a graceful leap. My body collided with hers, both of us rolling out of the way and off to the side as Sano pounded right past the spot Tsubame had been standing on earlier.  
  
I smiled up at her, seeing as she was on top of me. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly, my breath blowing the stray hairs that had fallen on her face.  
  
She just rested her head on my chest and didn't move. I guess she was still in a state of shock. Carefully, I rolled her off of me and stood up, then reaching down and scooping her into my arms, making my way carefully back to the porch.  
  
After setting her down gently I looked back out at the two people in the yard. Actually, it looked more like just Sanosuke was out there, the other guy had disappeared. "Kenshin, what's going on?" I asked, turning towards the man who was watching Sano with concern. "Who is that guy?"  
  
"That's Tenken no Soujiro," piped up Misao from her spot on the porch. "I ran into him on the way here and I let him tag along."  
  
Wait, I've heard of the Tenken before. He was Shishio Makoto's right hand man. And he was the guy who beat Kenshin up pretty bad in Kyoto. "Isn't he the bad guy?" I blurted out. "He was with Shishio!"  
  
"Soujiro has seen the wrong he has done, that he has," stated Kenshin. "He left to go find the truth that he did. Sanosuke unfortunately doesn't know about the choice Soujiro made."  
  
"So you're just going to sit here and let that guy kill Sanosuke?" I asked, feeling myself turning into my battle spirit. Sano was my friend and I wasn't going to let him just die like this.  
  
"I don't think Soujiro's going to kill him," said Misao. "When he uh....well when he defeated these guys he didn't kill them. So I don't think he is going to kill Sano. Maybe bang him around a little but not kill him."  
  
"Well where did he go? Sano is the only person out there and he keeps punching at thin air. What's up with that?" I asked, feeling it was unfair that Soujiro could turn invisible at will.  
  
"He is out there," said Kenshin, "But he is using the shukuchi, his favorite method of fighting. The shukuchi is composed of very fast footwork that makes the user gain incredible distance in a very short amount of time. Right now, Sanosuke can hear it but he can't see him because Soujiro is so fast."  
  
"Why don't we just tell Sano so they can stop fighting?"  
  
"Sanosuke is still upset with events at Kyoto. He would love nothing more than to do some serious damage to Soujiro. Unfortunately, Sano cannot see him and right now Soujiro is only toying with him. He is moving around, making Sano frustrated but yet he doesn't attack."  
  
"I see..."  
  
*End Yahiko POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Sanosuke POV*  
  
I could feel the frustration mounting inside me as each punch of my fist, each swing of my arm only hit air. I could see him smiling at me in my mind, the grin taunting me, knowing that I couldn't hit it. What made it worse is he hadn't even tried to attack me, waiting for me, which meant we'd be here a long time. And at this rate, I would be so wiped out he could probably beat me really easily.  
  
"DAMN IT TENKEN! STOP IT WITH THAT FAST MOVING THING YOU'RE DOING AND FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE!"  
  
At once, the slight buzzing noise, the only indication to me of where he was, stopped and the Tenken stood a few feet in front of me, his hand resting on his sword, as if anticipating and getting ready to counter my next move.  
  
"I don't wish to fight you Sagara-San," he stated, still wearing that smile. "Might we be able to settle this in a reasonable manner?"  
  
I growled, anger rising steadily. After what he did to Kenshin he wanted to sit down, have a cup of tea, and talk? I think not. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS POUND YOUR FACE IN! NOW STAND STILL AND LET ME!"  
  
"I really don't like to be hit Sagara-San, so no." I lunged at this moment, the second he was unguarded, but the stupid kid seemed to know what I was going to do and moved to the side calmly as I flew past him.  
  
Okay, now I was angry. He was making a fool out of me and Kenshin, Jou-Chan, Yahiko, Misao, and Tsubame -well not the last one, it looked like she was still in shock- were just sitting there and watching.  
  
"You really wish to fight me, don't you Sagara-San?" asked the Tenken as I turned around for another desperate run at him.  
  
"Hell yeah, but I can't even hit you if you do that shukuchi thing of yours."  
  
"How about this. I won't use my shukuchi and we'll consider it a fair fight. If I win, you stop trying to attack me. If you win, well... I won't even consider that since I never lose, except to Himura-San."  
  
"FINE! YOU'RE ON!"  
  
The Tenken withdrew his sword from the sheath around his waist and turned the blade around. "I don't wish to hurt you too badly," he said cheerfully.  
  
All common sense, all strategies fled my mind as white hot rage took over. When you insult Sagara Sanosuke you've gone too far. Thinking so far ahead, over confident that little-  
  
Back on the porch, Misao started to laugh hysterically, tears streaming down her face. Kaoru glanced at her younger friend worriedly. "Is everything all right Misao?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine, it's just... it's just what Soujiro....what Soujiro..said...." she dissolved into hysterics again, clutching the pole to keep herself from falling off the porch.  
  
"What did Soujiro say?" questioned Kenshin.  
  
"When one of those guys he beat up said that he would beat Soujiro, Smiley Boy said that one should never assume you can win... and he basically just disregarded his own advice." .  
  
A smile formed on Kenshin's face "I think Soujiro just got a bit mixed up, that's all. I don't think he pertains his ideas to himself, seeing as he prides himself on being close to the best, which he is."  
  
"Be quiet," hissed Yahiko. "If he's as good as you say, I want to see him fight." The whole group smiled at each other and quieted down, all of them wanting to see this as well.  
  
"Now promise me this Tenken, you're not going to go easy on me."  
  
"I promise. I'll even let you attack first, seeing as you have no weapon."  
  
"You're going to regret that!" I charged, my feet pounding on the hard ground, both fists raised at the still unmoving boy, who held his kantana out in front of him in a guard position. But right before I reached him he zoomed towards the left, not shukuchi but still incredibly fast.  
  
Whirling around, I intercepted his blade with my hands and held it in a tight hold. I must pride myself on one thing, once I grab onto something I don't easily let go. He tried to wrench it, but I firmly refused to loosen my grip, although I could feel the blade cutting into my skin, seeing the blood dripping through my clenched fingers.  
  
Then, with a final pull, the Tenken managed to retrieve his sword and retreated a safe distance, examining the blade for any damage my hands might have done. Bad for me, it looked like the sword had inflicted more injury to me than I had to it.  
  
A examined my hands again, clenching it into a powerful fist. I glanced at my fist then back to Soujiro, who was still looking at his blade, and an idea began to form in my mind. Honestly, I knew I couldn't beat him like this, even without his shukuchi because the kantana could cover more space then my arm. But if I managed to delete his number one strategy from the game, I might have a chance.  
  
After a few more seconds the Tenken got ready to charge me again. But this time I knew what to do.... I just had to act quickly, I wouldn't be able to hold him off for long with only one arm. Soujiro charged, covering the large amount of ground in fairly short time, faster than I had anticipated, but still I was ready.  
  
Looping out, my left hand grasped the shimmering sword by the blade, and then, quickly bringing my right hand around, I yelled "FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" Soujiro's eyes widened as he saw what was about to happen and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
My right fist smashed into the kantana, blowing it into little pieces of metal. I instinctively closed my eyes and I felt the Tenken release his grip on the sword and jump backwards, probably to protect himself from the piercing bits of metal.  
  
Opening my eyes, I was met with the sight of the Tenken, a bleeding gash on his left cheek where the sword had cut him, holding nothing and staring at me, his smile gone, replaced by a look of thoughtful seriousness.  
  
"I underestimated you," he said softly. "I never expected you to go for my sword. Guess I'll just be fighting with no weapon now, same as you. But don't count me out yet, a few lessons without a sword are never far behind the real talent."  
  
I could feel a grin spreading across my face. Right now, I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. No matter what the Tenken said, I had the upper hand, having done street fighting for a good part of my life. Now a chance, and a pretty good one too, to win.  
  
The Tenken slowly brought his hands to his sides and inhaled slowly. And then, a wind began to stir, his gi blowing backwards in the sudden wind that seemed to come from him. The wind continued to grow stronger, as he stood completly still, a spiral going around him. I put my hand in front of my face to shield it. Suddenly, I didn't feel so confident anymore.  
  
He raised his hands in a position that was normally used for battojutsu and the wind stopped, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Without warning, he sprung towards me, myself only just able to block his punch to my upper jaw. Right now it seemed I was going to have to be on guard.  
  
"Hey Himura, what just happened?" asked a puzzled ninja. "One minute it looked like Sano had the advantage, and now I'm not so sure..."  
  
"That was Soujiro's ki. Normally, he has it locked inside of him, hence the always happy emotion. That is the only thing he can feel. But when other emotions surface, the ki is let from its hold and you can actually feel it. That's what that wind is, but unfortunately for Sanosuke, that was only a small portion of the ki locked inside Soujiro."  
  
"That means Sano's in trouble, isn't he?" asked the ten year old samurai.  
  
"Not exactly," said Kaoru. "Sano is more used to this kind of fighting, giving him a slight advantage. But in all good sword training, a swordsman should know how to fight without a sword. Remember how I tried to teach you that Yahiko?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yahiko remembered that. It had been when he'd tried to get the engagement ring off of Kaoru's finger that Kenshin had accidently given her, not knowing what it was. "...I remember."  
  
"So if Soujiro had proper training, which I'm sure he did if he was working under Shishio, this battle might be pretty interesting," said Kaoru.  
  
"Soujiro also has the advantage in size and speed," said Misao, her eyes glued on the two fighters, neither who was gaining advantage. Soujiro was currently on offense and Sano was defending, trying to keep up with the lightning fast punches.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Misao?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Haven't you been listening to what I've been teaching you Yahiko? Soujiro is faster, even when not using his shukuchi and he can move in and out faster. As for size, sometimes the bigger you are is better, but not in this case. If you combine Soujiro's small size to his speed, he can be pretty deadly. Sano will have a harder time hitting him as he is a faster target."  
  
"Oh, I get it."  
  
Back on the battlefield....  
  
Soujiro ducked another of my punches, and darted forwards again, his own attack ready. I raised my hands, ready to intercept the blow, but was surprised when I felt the air being knocked out of my body and a dull ache in my abdomen.  
  
I flew back and landed hard on my back, getting up stiffly, glaring at Soujiro, who just smiled at me innocently. I couldn't believe it, hadn't even thought of it. He had kicked me! Because of his speed he was able to do so and get out of there before collapsing from the momentum of his attack and the off balance.  
  
"All right Tenken, now we're getting serious," I said, gazing at the huge bruise forming at the top of my bandage wraps. I went into my fighting stance, my left foot slightly behind my body, my torso leaning forward. "Come on," I called, beckoning with my hand.  
  
He raced forward again, dodging my punches, myself being wary and watching his feet for any sign that he was going to kick me again. I saw his foot raise and I decided that in that split second that he was off balance on only one foot would be when I would strike.  
  
There! His left foot picked off the ground and I brought my right fist up in a hook, aiming at his stomach. I solidly connected and the Tenken flew backwards and landed near the porch, but skidded the whole length of the yard, tearing it up completly.  
  
Did I win? Soujiro lay on the ground, not moving a muscle. Now, if he was a normal guy he'd be down for the count, but Soujiro didn't seem normal. And when he twitched, I knew he wasn't.  
  
The Tenken rose slowly to his feet, clutching his stomach with his left hand, doubled over in pain. He picked his head up and glared at me, before slowly straightening his body, although his left hand stayed over his stomach. It was then I noticed his blue gi was starting to turn a dark purple, the stain blossoming out. I hadn't meant to hit him that hard... Well, actually I did but still....  
  
"Very nice Sagara-San," he complimented, a smile on his face again. "I wasn't expecting that, you must have seen it before."  
  
He suddenly charged again, throwing me for a loop. It looked like I'd hurt him pretty bad so it was amazing how fast he was still moving. I threw my weight backwards, just being missed by his first punch.  
  
I suddenly noticed that strange feeling I'd felt when the wind first started, he had unleashed some of his ki again. I knew that in a battle with Kenshin that was bad since Kenshin could sense it, but I could only feel it, not read it.  
  
Searing agony ripped across my chest as one of his blows landed. For being so small, he sure did land a nice punch. I kicked out, trying out the Tenken's strategy and was rewarded with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  
  
Once again he flew backwards again, tearing up another part of Kaoru's yard. That time, it took him a little longer to rise to his feet. He came towards me, walking, ignoring the new purple stain spreading across his shoulder.  
  
"This time....I will not fall back," he declared. "This next attack will finish our battle."  
  
"Yeah right," I called back. "If it does, I'm pretty sure I'll win. You look like you could collapse at any minute."  
  
A red streak flashed through his eyes, anger? "Are you telling me you think I'm already beat? I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken."  
  
He rushed at me and I got into my guard stance again. I knew he probably wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, but I knew what to do to ensure my victory. His legs were his source of power, they advanced him at that incredible speed and added a lot of impact to his kicks. If I could disable his legs then he would be easy to beat.  
  
When he was just about on me, I did the most unthinkable thing that I think has ever been done in a fight.... I tackled him. Landing on him, I swear I heard something crack but I didn't care what happened to him, as long as I won.  
  
I brought my hands down to crush on the top of his unprotected head, when he kneed up, hitting me firmly in my stomach. I lurched forward and his right leg pulled itself around and hit the back of my head, and little black dots appeared in my vision.  
  
The last thing I saw was Kaoru and everyone running off the porch towards us and then the world went black.  
  
*End Sanosuke POV*  
  
Soujiro pulled himself out from underneath the ex-gangster and staggered to his feet, a strained smile on his face. "Himura-San...I think I'm going to take a nap now...." and the Tenken fell forward, landing on the ground next to Sanosuke.  
  
"We'd best get them both inside. Yahiko, go get Megumi-Dono."  
  
"Sure Kenshin, I'm on it." The samurai raced off, just as the sky opened up and rain poured down, soaking everyone.  
  
"Well Kaoru-Dono, it looks like Soujiro won, that it does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sheesh, it has been a long time since I updated any of my RK stories... But both of them were updated today! ^^ I'm extremely happy right now because a new YuGiOh is on tomorrow morning and I get to see my Seto-Chan! ^^  
  
Nothin else to say except that reviews are appreciated! Ja na!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~One Wing Writer~*~ You changed your name, I like it! ^^ Well, Sano did pretty good, didn't he. I don't like watching my Sou lose, but he was on a small downhill streak there for a while. Glad you liked the Yahiko Tsubame part, it was fun to write. I updated POW today and I had a small almost fluff there, it shows I'm getting better. Best part about that story's updated chapter is that it was 27 pages! O.o All reviews are appreciated, no matter how small. The more you review the better, but I don't mind if you don't do every chappie. I really don't want to be Aku Soku Zanned.  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yes, poor Sou. I loved it when Yahiko said that to Misao. I have another funny thing planned for him to say about my fave couple, but that'll come later.  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Nope, Sano put up an awesome fight! I really couldn't see Misao winning and I really didn't want Sou to hurt her, so hysterics ended the match. Y/T fluff.... so kawaii!  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ Knowing Kaoru, she probably will... hehe Yep, the riceballs for toys was a great use!  
  
~*~Rainbow Chaser~*~ She sure was hungry. Reminds me of someone I know.... She's always eating... ^^ Glad Sou didn't mind  
  
~*~tocole~*~ Hard drive probelms? That's awful. Why would that make me mad? It makes me bounce off walls and extremely happy! My sister was scared of me for a while. Getting that kind of a compliment from someone as good as you means a lot! ^^ Plus, I reread SSS, and yeah, I've improved a lot! I plan on them becoming friends b/c Sou is the one that.... oops, can't say anymore!  
  
~*~water makes up an ocean~*~ You're going (gone is more like it) to Hawaii! You lucky lucky duck! I want to go to Hawaii, that's currently where my neighbors are.. *sigh* Well, have fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:*sniff sniff* I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, only this story idea... And my new computer! ^__________^  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Five - '...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
Soujiro pulled himself out from underneath the ex-gangster and staggered to his feet, a strained smile on his face. "Himura-San...I think I'm going to take a nap now...." and the Tenken fell forward, landing on the ground next to Sanosuke.  
  
"We'd best get them both inside. Yahiko, go get Megumi-Dono."  
  
"Sure Kenshin, I'm on it." The samurai raced off, just as the sky opened up and rain poured down, soaking everyone.  
  
"Well Kaoru-Dono, it looks like Soujiro won, that it does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
As soon as I had left the dojo yard, rain in hard, fat drops fell from the sky, stirring up the mud beneath my feet, the ground becoming a swirl of loose soil and rock. Instead of running full sprint like I'd intended, I had to slow down so I wouldn't lose my footing on the slippery road.  
  
Lightning flashed across the sky, bright yellow streaks intent on causing damage to those unfortunate items it struck if it hit the earth. A loud clap of thunder accompanied the light show, making the ground shake.  
  
Water lashed down at me, soaking my clothes and obscuring my vision. But yet, I still raced down the sludgy ground, knowing that Megumi was needed for those two fighters, and fast.  
  
I couldn't help but marvel at the strength of Sanosuke and Soujiro, the Tenken. I could easily see that Sano did in fact have a brain that worked... Getting rid of Soujiro's sword was total coolness, something I'd expect from one of my role models.  
  
Sanosuke had the upper hand with strength, or at least I think he did. But Kaoru is always saying that is isn't strength versus strength, a piece of advice I found really helpful earlier in the year. But man, Soujiro was awesome too!  
  
If he had gone full out with his shukuchi from the start, then Sano would have been toast. He wouldn't have had those few extra seconds to think of his sword smashing plan that almost led to his victory. But for mostly dealing with swords, Soujiro seemed to know quite a bit about hand fighting. Then again, he *is* the Tenken.  
  
I noticed that the streets of Tokyo were deserted, everyone probably inside to protect themselves from this fierce rain. My lean body ran straight to my destination and I knocked on the wooden door, standing under the roof as much as I could to stay dry.  
  
The clinic door was opened by Megumi, who took one look at my sopping form, grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. "Why didn't you just come in?" she asked, surveying my dripping clothes. "Never mind. But what are you doing outside in this weather? You're going to catch a cold," the fox said, hands on her hips.  
  
Rubbing the back of my head, I said, "Well, Sano and Soujiro got hurt pretty bad up at the dojo. Kenshin sent me down here to get you."  
  
"Is that baka headed rooster getting into fights *again*?" Megumi asked exasperated, taking a towel out of a chest and handing it to me.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. He actually had a good reason this time," I said, trying to stand up for Sano.  
  
"Of course," said Megumi sarcastically. "Sano always gets into fights to defend someone or help another out.... That's one thing that won't ever happen. Drunken brawls, thugs... those are the kinds of fights Sanouske always gets into."  
  
"Well, he still had a semi-good reason. That guy hurt Kenshin pretty bad back in Kyoto and Sanosuke just wanted to get revenge. But right now they're both hurt really bad and need a doctor."  
  
The black haired woman rose from the seat she'd taken at her desk. "Alright, but when we get back there, I have a special job for you."  
  
I beamed, glad to be able to prove my worth. "Whatever it is, I'll do it!" I exclaimed happily, that cheeky smile making its way on to my face.  
  
She nodded and grabbed a hooded jacket, draping it over her. "Let's go see how much damage Sano has caused *this* time," she said tiredly, opening the clinic door and hanging a sign on the window that read 'Doctor not available. Please come back later.'  
  
I followed her swaying figure out into the storm, myself ready to be a help at whatever she needed. I wanted to be able to aid my friends, and since there was no more fighting going on this time, healing sounded like a good option.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so maybe I was wrong. Megumi's special job for me had been to lie down in dry, warm clothes in a futon and drink a cup full of strong tasting medicine. I watched as she moved over, across the room to the two unconcious forms on futons.  
  
First, she knelt down next to Sanosuke and slipped off his famous trademark jacket, her nose pinching as she did so. Carefully, she inspected the large black bruises that adorned his muscular frame.  
  
"Kaoru," she called, beckoning for the racoon girl to come over. "Rub this on these bruises. It should help ease the swelling." The doctor held out a small bottle of white cream.  
  
"Hai." The kendo instructor took it from the outstretched hand and gently started to apply it to the damaged area.  
  
Megumi moved over and started to remove Soujiro's blue gi and the white westen style shirt that he wore underneath it. But the fabric, heavily soaked in blood, some that had dried, made it nearly impossible to remove.  
  
"Ken-San, could you hand me my knife? It's in the bag."  
  
"Here you go Megumi-Dono." The red haird samurai held out the small, dagger that was used specifically for medicine, not as a weapon. Megumi pulled it out of its little sheath and started to hack away at Soujiro's shirt. I seriously hope those weren't his favorite clothes, because the'll be nothing but a pile of rags in a minute.  
  
When Megumi managed to pull the tattered shirt away from his crimson topped form, a small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my..." she whispered, staring at the broken body before. I couldn't even stop myself from feeling sick at the sight.  
  
His whole chest was an ocean of sticky blood that coated almost every portion of it. A large dark bruise could be seen towards his stomach, where Sano had gotten one of his good hits in. But a huge, gigantic black bruise was on his right arm, just below the elbow.  
  
Gingerly, Megumi laid a finger on it and Soujiro gave a little moan and turned his head on the futon. You know, this is the first time that I haven't seen Soujiro without his smile. He looks different...  
  
"Is something wrong Megumi?" asked Misao, noticing the look of distress that crossed the young woman's face. "Is Soujiro going to be alright?"  
  
"For the most part yes, but we do have a slight problem. His right arm is broken. It looks like it might be a clean break, since I don't notice any pieces of bone sticking out and it isn't bent at an odd angle. But it is a break all the same and will take a while to heal. Even when it does heal, I can't say that it'll be as good as it once was."  
  
The whole room was silent, and I felt myself feeling the same way after I'd learned Yutaro might never be able to practice swordsmanship again. Speaking of Yutaro, where is he? I haven't seen him since before Sanosuke and Soujiro's fight. I'm sure he'd like to meet Misao...  
  
But I'll worry about Yutaro later, right now Sano and Soujiro's health is more at risk. I can't actually belive that Sano broke Soujiro's arm. What if he can never use it again? He wouldn't be a threat to anyone anymore, but if the government ever caught up to him, he'd be in serious trouble trying to protect himself.  
  
I glanced over at the two forms, who were still being patched up. Megumi was neatly wrapping Soujiro's upper body in bandages as Kenshin did Sanosuke, all of us only too aware of what happened when Kaoru had tried to wrap something before.  
  
The sudden presence of someone next to me brought me out of my stare and I turned to look at the person. "You don't look so well Yahiko-Chan. You really shouldn't have been running around in the rain." She laid one of her slender hands on my burning forehead, the cooling sensation bringing instant relief.  
  
"To tell the truth Tsubame," I croaked, my throat hoarse, "I honestly don't feel so good." I didn't like admitting that sort of thing, but when I felt like this, I'd take any care.  
  
"You lie right there. I'll go get you a rag for your head." The girl stood up and left the room, closing the shoji door softly behind her and my attention once again drifted over to the two fighters. Sano was still out cold, that last hit to the head had really done him in.  
  
But the Tenken was stirring slightly, Megumi still holding him down to finish her medical work. One of his eyes cracked open to reveal the blue gray depth. His gaze turned to Megumi, a small smile once again on his face.  
  
She looked down, a stern expression on her face. "Lie still Soujiro, no moving. You;ve been hurt and I don't want you to aggravate any of your wounds." While talking, she placed a bandage over the cut on his cheek where his sword had gotten him.  
  
He nodded his head, but stopped when he saw Megumi's disapproving glare. I smiled inwardly, it looked like he would be okay... Or at least okay until he found out about his arm. The sudden relieved feeling on my forehead let me know Tsubame was back.  
  
"Does that feel any better?" she asked, her hand reaching under the futon cover to grasp onto mine. "The washcloth I mean."  
  
"Yeah, it does. Thanks." I smiled warmly at her, her presence already starting to make me feel better. "Do you think Soujiro will be able to use his arm again?" I whispered, glancing at the Tenken who was lying quietly on the futon, eyes closed again.  
  
"I hope so. I really don't want Sanosuke to feel guilty about all of this. I mean, he's never really seriously maimed or handicapped someone before, espcecially in a brawl. Soujiro wasn't even using his sword at the end nor his speed thingy.."  
  
"Sano was just intent on winning, that's all," I said, looking at the sleeping rooster who had been fully bandaged as well. "I don't think he really cared what happend to Soujiro as long as he got revenge."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you.." she whisperd, keeping her eyes trained on my own brown ones.  
  
"Thank you? For what?"  
  
"For saving me. I cluld have been hurt if you hadn't been so brave. So... thank you." She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my cheek, my whole face flushing, not believing that she just kissed me with Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin, and Misao in the room.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, she said, "Don't worry about it Yahiko. Their going to have to get used to us being together. May as well start now. But as for the current moment, close your eyes and get some sleep. You're catching a cold from running around in the rain and you need rest. Now sleep."  
  
"Fine. I'll go to-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by my loud yawn.  
  
"-Sleep," Tsubame finished. "Good night Yahiko. Sweet dreams." I blinked sleepily at her, and then allowed myself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up the next morning to loud snores coming from Sanosuke. I raised myself on one elbow and looked at the two sleeping figures. Wait, scratch that. Soujiro is awake.  
  
The Tenken was sitting up, examining his arm for himself, wincing slightly whenever he hit an especially tender spot on the skin. He seemed to sense me looking at him and he turned and smiled at me. "Are you feeling better Yahiko-San?"  
  
I huffed. "I'm feeling lots better, the medicine Megumi really gave me helped. But would you mind not calling me Yahiko-San? It makes me sound old."  
  
"Of course Yahiko-Kun. Was Megumi-San the woman doctor?"  
  
I nodded, fully sitting up now. "Sano beat you up pretty bad, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I've had worse before. Besides, it was my own fault I'm injured so badly, I didn't even see him about to tackle me." The young man gave a sigh and looked at his splinted right arm. "Guess I'll be using my left hand now."  
  
"But won't you have to train for a while? And you should be resting and not using your sword."  
  
"Yes, I should rest, but no, I won't have to train. Maybe warm up a bit though..." he said, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Hold on a sec. Are you saying you can do kendo with your left hand too?"  
  
"That's right. ShishiO-San taught me how to use a sword both ways in case something like this ever happened. I'll admit, my left side is a bit weaker, but that's to be expected."  
  
I was in awe. He could use his sword in either hand.. That's just awesome. I still find it difficult to learn with just my right, and learning with your lesser hand is even harder.  
  
A knock sounded on the door and Yutaro entered. "Oh good, you're up," he said, looking at me. "Do you want breakfast?" I nodded eagerly, my mouth already watering. "Too bad, Misao ate it all," he said, a grin filling his face.  
  
"WHAT!" I cried, jumping out of the futon. "SHE ATE ALL OF IT?"  
  
"She does have a big appetite," commented Soujiro.  
  
"I have a what...?" asked Misao dangerously, entering the room. "Did you just infer that I was fat Soujiro?" She advanced towards the handicapped Tenken, her hands clenched into fists and fortunately, for Soujiro, no kunias present.  
  
"No no, of course not Makamichi-San! I was just-"  
  
Misao either forgot he was injured or she just didn't care. Her fist struck down, and I winced, knowing that a punch on all of those bruises wouldn't feel good. Then I watched as he skillfully caught her wrist with his left hand, turned it and pulled her down next to him.  
  
The ninja girl sat in silence, her hand still in Soujiro's. When both noticed this, Misao yanked her hand out of his grasp and both blushed, Misao more than Soujiro though. I felt a small sense of deja'vu pass. It is just like Kenshin and Kaoru are.. Hmmm...  
  
Soujiro rose from the futon gracefully, like a cat getting up from a nap, and headed out the door. All of us were too shocked to speak or stop him from leaving. But then Misao jumped up and raced out the door after him.  
  
I left as well, Yutaro following me towards the kitchen. There, we found Soujiro serving himself some rice from a pot and holding Misao off with his right arm. It looked as though the girl was running in place, since she couldn't get around the arm.  
  
My eyes lighted up; so there was food left after all...I helped myself to a large bowl and sat down at the table next to Soujiro, who oddly enough, didn't seem bothered by his injuries. Either pain didn't bother him or he just didn't let anyone in on his feelings. I think the second hunch is right, because he is always smiling, I haven't really seen him without his smile except that one time. I wonder what he is hiding.  
  
Kenshin entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "Good morning Yahiko, Misao-Dono, Yutaro, Soujiro, SOUJIRO!" he exclaimed, looking at the bandaged person. "You should not be out of bed, that you shouldn't. Now come, you're going to go lie down, that you are."  
  
"But I feel fine Himura-San," Soujiro said with a smile. "Really, there's no reason for me to trouble you any further. I should be leaving as soon as possible."  
  
"That's crazy," cried Misao. "Can't you see that you're hurt? And besides, we're going to care for you until you get one hundred percent better. Right Himura?"  
  
"Hai, Misao-Dono. Soujiro, off to bed with you."  
  
Soujiro rose reluctantly from the table and left the room, headed back to the room. We were all eating the rice, including Misao, she was now on her fourth helping, when we heard yelling from the room where Sano and Soujiro were.  
  
Dashing out of the kitchen, we threw open the shoji door. "SANOSUKE! GET OFF OF HIM!" screamed Misao, racing into the room. It looked like Sano hadn't thought the fight was over and had tackled Soujiro again. This time though, Sano had successfully pinned Soujiro down completly and was punching him while Soujiro had no way to fight back. I mean, Sano is one of the strongest guys in Japan and Soujiro only has one arm to really work with.  
  
Misao latched on to Sano's arm, trying to prevent him from hitting Soujiro, but he just drew her forward with the punch. "STOP IT!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Kenshin. Sano paused his beating and looked over his shoulder at the red haired samurai, who had small amber specks swimming in his vibrant purple eyes. "Soujiro has done nothing wrong, all has been forgiven. Please stop this nonsense."  
  
Sano got off from Soujiro and lumbered back to his futon, muttering he still hadn't forgiven the stupid tenken. Misao bent down and looked at Soujiro with concern. He had several new bruises that would be showing themselves soon and it looked like he was having a bit of trouble breathing.  
  
Soujiro gave us all a weak smile and then closed his eyes, falling into a slumber. "Himura, could you throw me that cream we used yesterday? Thanks." She carefully started to apply it to the still figure, going under the bandages with skill.  
  
"Sanosuke," said Kenshin. "What you just did was shameful. Attacking him when he had no means to defend himself."  
  
"But Kenshin," said the fighter in protest, "He deserved all of that."  
  
"No he didn't," said Misao quietly, tenderly brushing Soujiro's bangs out of his face. "He changed his way of living and is off to find his own truth. He's being punished enough with guilt for all that he's done."  
  
"Misao-Dono speaks the truth Sanosuke."  
  
"And if you still don't belive he has changed, listen to this Sanosuke," said Misao, her voice filled with determiniation. "The only reason I was traveling with Soujiro is because he rescued me. I think I was about to be raped by these two ugly thugs when he pops up and knocks them out."  
  
Mouths dropped open around the room, mine included, but still Misao continued to talk. "And how do I thank him? I start throwing kunai at him because I think he's going to murder me. Despite all that, he helped me and was trying to find me some place to stay cause I kind of had a mental breakdown during the fight when I realized we were headed for the dojo and I didn't say anything, wanting to see what you thought of my traveling partner. I didn't realize it would end up like this." The ninja rose, her speech completed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk."  
  
She exited the room swiftly, her long braid flying out behind her.  
  
"Wow," said Yutaro softly. "That sure changes perspective, doesn't it Sanosuke?"  
  
"Yeah, he saved the little weasel. Gotta give him credit for that." mumbled the rooster head. "When the Tenken wakes up, I'd probably apologize, shouldn't I Kenshin?"  
  
"That you should, Sanosuke, that you should."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Kami, I actually put a bit of Y/T fluff in there without even realizing it! Go me! And for those wondering about the disclaimer, I got a new computer Sunday, although unfortunately, it still doesn't have internet connection. *sigh*  
  
I can't believe that one of my RK stories is beating one of my HP stories in reviews. Very odd, I tell you. I gave a speech in Oral Comm today, and I don't think I did so well. I forgot to use my transition properly and then forgot to use one of my visuals. Oops!  
  
Well, like always, please review! You know I love them. And remember this,  
  
More reviews = Happy Authoress = Sooner update ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Aww, another compliment for my fight scenes. Kami, I feel good. Soujiro and Yahiko will make good companions, although I'm sure they'll be lots of teasing as well. Didn't really see much Yahiko, but at least it was from his POV, ne?  
  
~*~tocole~*~ Yeah, another person who actually enjoyed my fight scene! Still working to get as good as you at those... He's the one who will.. he's the one who will do what? Tell me! I'm about to die over here, I need Soujiro! Or at least know what happens to him. ^^  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Yep, definetly much improved since SSS. Rooster did put up a good fight, he even injured Soujiro quite a bit. I still can't believe I gave Sou a busted arm, after all that I've been through, you'd think I'd stay away from breaking body parts.  
  
~*~warhero35~*~ Yes, that is something Kenshin would say. You know what I just realized? Kenshin has said the last line for the last two chapters! I need to let the others have a turn! ^^  
  
~*~Rainbow Chaser~*~ Come to think of it, me neither. But is it an illegal move? Because it's using your body and that is legal... Hmmmm...Well, it looks like you found out the crack was Sou's arm breaking.  
  
~*~Sailor Kenshin~*~ Poor both of them. Let's see, Sou has a broken arm, tons of bruises, and no sword. Sano has tons of bruises, damaged pride, and a guilty feeling for hurting Sou when he was down. Hope they both feel better soon.  
  
~*~Aragorn821~*~ Thank you. What other stories of mine have you read? Curious to know.. I only have a few that do both RK and HP. Let me see... coffeentoffee, Ryo Akuinenn (sometimes), LishaChan, and I think that's it...  
  
~*~Live on Wolf~*~ No, I don't really think Saitoh's going to be in this fic. At least, I'm not planning on it, but I can't really say for sure. So Yahiko is one of your fave characters? Kewl!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Tell me, do all manga authors live in Japan and have Japanese names? Just wondering, even though this had nothing to do with the disclaimer...  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Six  
  
From last time:**  
  
"And if you still don't believe he has changed, listen to this Sanosuke," said Misao, her voice filled with determination. "The only reason I was traveling with Soujiro is because he rescued me. I think I was about to be raped by these two ugly thugs when he pops up and knocks them out."  
  
Mouths dropped open around the room, mine included, but still Misao continued to talk. "And how do I thank him? I start throwing kunai at him because I think he's going to murder me. Despite all that, he helped me and was trying to find me some place to stay cause I kind of had a mental breakdown during the fight when I realized we were headed for the dojo and I didn't say anything, wanting to see what you thought of my traveling partner. I didn't realize it would end up like this." The ninja rose, her speech completed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk."  
  
She exited the room swiftly, her long braid flying out behind her.  
  
"Wow," said Yutaro softly. "That sure changes perspective, doesn't it Sanosuke?"  
  
"Yeah, he saved the little weasel. Gotta give him credit for that." mumbled the rooster head. "When the Tenken wakes up, I'd probably apologize, shouldn't I Kenshin?"  
  
"That you should, Sanosuke, that you should."

* * *

**Yahiko POV**  
  
"FASTER!" shouted Kaoru, swinging her bokken in wide, furious circles, her black hair whipping about her face as her scowl deepened. "CAN'T YOU GO FASTER YAHIKO?"  
  
Growling under my breath, I increased the swing of my shinai, my training clothes sticking to my sweat soaked body, the perspiration dripping into my eyes and causing them to sting something awful.  
  
"That's better," she said, leaning on her sword and watching me, her calculating blue eyes going over my form and footwork, taking in every single movement I made. "Thrust forward a bit more on the strike though...," she offered helpfully.  
  
Biting back a groan of frustration, I followed the advice, my tired body pushing the bamboo sword out towards the busu more. Her ugly face leered in at me, a small smirk forming on her lips as she saw the effort I was putting in and still not doing it perfectly.  
  
"Take a break Yahiko," the kendo instructor said, although her face still held a smirk. "Go send in Yutaro, it's his turn for a one on one lesson with me. And go take a bath! And then go and sweep the front porch. After that I want you to wash the kitchen floor and...."  
  
I tuned the chattering woman out, exiting the training hall and letting the door close behind me with a loud bang. What was I, a servant? Sure, I lived here for free and ate their food, but she had no right to treat me like a slave.  
  
Heck, Yutaro didn't do any chores or pay, but only because Kaoru wouldn't accept the money. Hey, I have an idea....  
  
Poking my head around the door into the kitchen I said, "Soujiro, can I talk to you for a sec?" The smiley faced man looked up from the sink, his left hand up to his elbow coated in soapy bubbles.  
  
"Yes Yahiko-Kun?"  
  
"Would you mind sweeping the front porch when you're done with the dishes? I kinda promised Tsubame I'd take a walk with her later and...."  
  
"Of course. Go have some fun." A warm smile graced his pleasant face, before he turned back to washing the plates covered in burnt rice, the breakfast Kaoru had ruined this morning.  
  
I hummed softly to myself as I headed into the bathhouse, a clean change of clothes thrown over my arm and a large grin on my face.  
  
It had been four days since Soujiro and Misao had dropped in at the dojo. Misao had been a big help with calming Kaoru down, kind of like a stress reliever. And Soujiro is like another Kenshin. He insists on helping out around the dojo although he is still currently in a sling.  
  
Sano apologized and they still aren't really on speaking terms, but no fights have broken out. I can tell that the Tenken has already forgiven Sano, but the tori atama can be really stubborn at times.  
  
Sliding my exhausted body into the warm water, I heaved a sigh of relief, the bath taking away all the aches and pains. Resting my head against the back wall, I closed my eyes, the steam from the water tickling my nose and clinging to my skin.  
  
After a nice long soak, I got out, shivering from the sudden loss of heat, and hurriedly dressed in my green gi and a dark blue hakama. Shaking my head to rid the black spikes of water, I made my way out and peeked into the training hall to see what my friend was going through.  
  
A smirk played its way onto my face as I heard the raccoon girl yelling at Yutaro to pick his feet up more.. And then Yutaro's cursing followed by the sound of Kaoru hitting him with her bokken. Yep, no one would notice I was gone.  
  
Stealthily crossing the yard, I was just about to open the gate when a figure seemed to appear in front of me out of nowhere. "AHHH!" I yelled, stumbling back and falling on my butt in a most ungraceful manner.  
  
"Where do you think you're off too?" asked the ninja girl, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Are you trying to leave Sou with all of your chores, Yahiko? Because if you are...." Several kunais appeared in her hands and she cocked them towards me.  
  
I gulped and tried my best to look innocently up at her. But the innocent smile quickly changed to a frustrated grimace. "Come on Misao, move! I have got to get out of this dojo!" Scrambling to my feet I attempted to sidestep the ninja only to have my path blocked.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be leaving the yard," she scolded, shaking a kunai dangerously close to my face. "Anohorea's out there somewhere and none of us want to see you hurt."  
  
"I know," I huffed. "But keeping me cooped up in here all day is no fun! I haven't seen Tsubame in two whole days! And besides, Soujiro didn't seem to mind... He told me to have fun. And you wouldn't want to get Sou mad at you would you?" I asked, a teasing grin on my face.  
  
I had figured that Misao had a small crush on smiley boy. She'd even given him the nickname of Sou. Plus the fact she was always trying to show off when he came by her and maybe the reason she had been in one of Kaoru's kimonos yesterday....  
  
"Don't talk about Soujiro like that," she hissed, aquamarine eyes flashing. "I don't know what he was thinking letting you out, but if you want to go, you have to beat me. And don't smile at me like that!" the weasel exclaimed, noting my cocky grin.  
  
"Aww, come on Misao. Just let me through... You know I can't beat you..." Hey! How many times have I heard a bit of flattery can go a long way?  
  
"Nice try Yahiko. But I was given strict instructions to watch this gate and.... Hi Sou!" she exclaimed, her voice immediately perking up with a higher pitch. I turned and saw the former manslayer coming towards us, his free hand holding a tofu bucket.  
  
"Hello Misao," he said pleasantly, his smile widening a tiny bit. On the ninja's orders, he had been told to call her Misao, not Makamichi-San or anything else, just Misao. Raising the bucket, he said, "I'm off to get some tofu for Kaoru-San."  
  
The girl nodded her head enthusiastically, her black braid bobbing up and down, nearly hitting me with her wild antics. "Yes, we do need more," she gushed, "Yahiko ate the rest this morning."  
  
"Is that so?" His grey eyes turned to focus on my pouting face. "Would you like to come with me to get some more Yahiko-Kun?" Very discreetly, he gave me a small wink and I understood at once what he meant.  
  
"I guess so," I said sullenly, scuffing my sandals in the dirt.  
  
"I'll see you later Misao," said the Tenken, heading down the road towards town, me tagging along in his footsteps. As soon as the dojo was out of sight he turned to me. "Run along now Yahiko, I won't tell."  
  
"You're the best Soujiro! Thanks!" I took off down the street, straight for Akabeko, my smile taking up my entire face. The Tenken really was one awesome guy.**End Yahiko POV****

* * *

Soujiro POV**  
  
Strolling down the busy streets of Tokyo, I took in every sound that I had never really come across in my life. I don't mean to say I've never been in a town, but I was always either doing an errand for ShishiO-San or on the run after the Kyoto incident. I've never had time to actually enjoy a real life setting.  
  
Bustling crowds throng through the crowded streets, merchants yelling out names of their wares. Exotic, yet tantalizing smells waft through the air, my stomach grumbling in response. As I passed by an awning placed on the side of the road, my smile saddened as I saw two small children, no older than four, playing with their dolls. I never really had that kind of life.  
  
Forcing my lips into an upturned position, I continued on my way towards the tofu vendor. I had gotten directions from Himura-San, who had been very busy gardening and hadn't had time to get to the market. I, of course, offered to do it for him... it was the least I could do. The red haired man had seemed almost reluctant to let me wander into town to get the needed item, but he was probably concerned for my safety.  
  
Honestly though, there was no reason to fret. I am a very deadly swordsman, even with my left hand. I do worry a tad though about my sword arm. Will it ever get better? Am I going to be handicapped for life? What happens if it heals crookedly?  
  
Strolling down the well worn dirt road I crossed over to a small stand with a bright blue awning. "I need a pound of tofu please," I said, smiling at the slightly over weight shopkeeper who kept mopping at his forehead with a handkerchief.  
  
"Alrighty there Son." Taking the bucket from me, he filled it with a square of the white food, putting some water in to make sure it didn't dehydrate. "Ten sen," he said, handing the bucket back to me.  
  
Digging in my small purse that Himura-San had given me, I took out several of the coins, placed them on the stand and continued on my way back to the dojo. It was such a peaceful day, maybe I should head through the woods.  
  
Veering off my normal route, I struck into the dense forest, the branches of tall evergreens supplying me with some much needed shade. My eyes wandered around the sight, taking in the graceful arcs of trunks, the crunching of pine needles beneath my feet, the shaking of a tree branch. Wait, there isn't any wind....  
  
A figure leaped down from the evergreen to my left, his dark green uniform having given him complete coverage in the trees. His hair was tied back in a ponytail on the top of his head, his hands open on both sides as he stood there with no threat of attack. Definitely a ninja.  
  
"You are the one they call Tenken no Soujiro?" he asked, his voice melodic sounding, yet holding deadly malice.  
  
"I am," I replied, my left hand moving to rest on the hilt of a bokken Kaoru-San had loaned to me for the time being.  
  
"There is something we must discuss," he said, moving towards me, other dark shapes appearing behind him. "Follow us."**End Soujiro POV****

* * *

Yahiko POV**  
  
"How did you manage to get out of the dojo Yahiko?" asked the brown haired girl, swinging our locked hands back and fourth. "I'm pretty sure Kaoru-San wouldn't let you out that easily."  
  
"Soujiro let me. He, unlike several others I can think of, trust me enough to be able to take a walk. Besides, I have my shinai." My free hand lightly touched the smooth wooden sword that rested on my back, my defense to use if needed.  
  
"Of course you do Yahiko. You're my little samurai, how can you not have a sword with you?" she giggled, adding a light spring to her step. "I have no reason to fear anything when I have you with me."  
  
My chest swelled in pride and my eyes twinkled. I knew she was just playing with me, but it still felt good. And besides, she really didn't have any reason to be scared of anything, I was a pretty decent fighter.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked, bending down and plucking a flower out of its companions. Slipping the violet blossom behind her ear, she giggled again, her hand tracing the velvety petals.  
  
"I really don't know. What do you want to do Yahiko?"  
  
My stomach growled answering for me, and a blush tinged my cheeks. 'You always have to do that, don't you?' I asked my stomach, embarrassed on how loud it could be.  
  
"Sounds like you have plans for us Yahiko. Come on, I think there's a little sweet stand back up on the road. I'll treat...."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pulling her along behind me, I raced up the small incline towards the street, her laughter echoing behind us.  
  
"Slow down Yahiko!" she called, "I can't run very well in a kimono!"  
  
"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly. 'Look what you did,' I scolded my stomach.  
  
Minutes later we were both sitting happily on a bank of grass overlooking a small pond, eating our candy. Licking my fingers, I turned to look at my companion, who was still eating hers.  
  
"You eat slow Tsubame," I commented, noting how she took a tiny little lick on the sweet, hard candy.  
  
"No I don't Yahiko. You just eat too fast."  
  
I dropped down next to her, folding my arms underneath my head and glanced up at the clouds that floated lazily overhead. Tsubame lay down next to me, mimicking my movements.  
  
The hot summer air, the gentle occasional breeze, along with the comforting smell of flowers soon did its work. Before I even knew it, both of us were sound asleep, our hands intertwined with the others, our head resting against each other in a gentle slumber.**End Yahiko POV****

* * *

Soujiro POV**  
  
I followed the lead ninja, or at least I presume that to be him, deeper into the forest, well aware of all the side guards on my right and left. It doesn't look like they appear to want to harm me in any way, which would be odd if they did since ShishiO-san never had conflicts with ninjas.  
  
Strangely enough, I was still carrying the tofu although the reason was beyond me. "Stop," commanded the leader. I looked at him puzzled as I viewed my surroundings. We were still in the middle of the forest...  
  
"I am Hijino, leader of the Tozuma ninja clan. And you are the famous Heavenly Sword, right hand man of ShishiO, murder of Okubo, emotionless killer, are you not?"  
  
"I am also but a mere rurouni now," I said, my smile becoming fixed. "I no longer kill for anyone else."  
  
"But what about me?" boomed a loud voice from the shadows. Parting through the brush came a large man. He stood around 6'4'' with a pack of muscle. His bronze skin gleamed at me, a sword resting on his hip.  
  
He was clothed in a simple pair of pants, much like the ones Sanosuke wears with nothing but a large necklace on his chest. He had almost no hair, the black left was tied in a small ponytail that sat on top of his head.  
  
"And who might you be?" I inquired, sizing the man up. He did appear to have some knowledge about sword skills, the way he stood, ready and poised to attack. A formidable opponent.  
  
"You can call me Anohorea." He walked towards me with a purposeful step, his eyes scanning my form. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, looking at the dark sling against the light blue gi I wore.  
  
For some reason, I don't think I should answer him the truth. I'm not sure why, but his name sounds familiar, someone who had been mentioned around the dojo. "A mere accident," I said with a wave of my left hand. "Why?"  
  
"Can you still work as efficiently with only one good arm?" he asked, his deep brown eyes holding question.  
  
"Yes, I can. If you don't mind me asking Anohorea-San, exactly who are you?"  
  
"Sit down Tenken," was his reply as he gestured for me to sit down on a fallen log. "I have a story to tell you."  
  
I settled myself comfortably on the tree, the tofu resting on the pine needle covered ground near my feet, my hand resting on the bokken for my own reasons.  
  
"Where to start?" he mused, looking up into the air. "I think I'd better explain to you from the beginning. I had an older brother by the name of Jimbatsu, a decent swordsman himself. We were fighting the Shougunate during the revolution, a large and powerful group. It was at that battle that my brother died.  
  
He was slain by a man by the name of Myojin Kuamba, and I picked up the small battle from there. In the end, I won but was wounded quite badly. Kuamba was no farmer, he was a samurai.  
  
I vowed to take vengeance on his whole family. Jimbatsu was the only family I had left and he had murdered him in cold blood, so now Kuamba could watch from the skies as I murdered his whole family."  
  
I felt a shiver race up and down my spine, the man's hatred so clear for Myojins. Could this man be the reason Yahiko wasn't allowed out of the dojo? He was wanted by a murderer?  
  
"I hunted down the rest of his family, but it only consisted of a wife and a small child. I murdered the wife in the Shuei Yakuza Syndicate, but not a grisly death. She simply died by a poison that I administered. There was now one Myojin left, a little boy named Yahiko. But killing a child would be no fun, I wouldn't get the satisfaction I craved.  
  
I waited patiently for the brat to grow up, biding my time. I went back to the syndicate when he was ten years old to discover that a red haired samurai, the Battousai, had taken him away.  
  
Of course I tracked them down, discovered the boy to be living in a dojo in Tokyo. I had him captured by some of the yakuza thugs who had let him go in the first place and brought back to headquarters.  
  
First, we tortured him. Gasuke wanted to make the boy pay for some injury he had gotten and I wanted to build up the excitement before I killed the last Myojin. But none of us were expecting the strength and will power Yahiko had.  
  
In the end, I thought I had killed him but was amazed to find out later I had not, the Battousai had saved him once again. AGAIN!" he roared, the trees shaking with his loud cry.  
  
"But I was not yet defeated. I managed to escape from the syndicate before the police arrived and snuck over to the dojo a few days later after I'd recuperated from the wounds I'd attained from the Battousai.  
  
I was about to kill the boy for the second time when Zanza appeared and delayed my victory. I had successfully gotten rid of the Battousai in the very beginning but was not expecting this new fighter to appear.  
  
Knocking Zanza out of the way, the boy's death was in my hands when a girl, a girl, enters the room carrying a tray of tea. When she saw the scene she screamed and threw the tray, hot tea hitting my face and causing to be momentarily distracted. Zanza used that moment to effectively knock me out. I woke up in a prison cell, minor burns coating my face."  
  
"So you wish to kill Yahiko?" I ventured. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"I escaped prison and employed the help of a man named Motan who had connection in the underworld. He got help from Sakiyo, the presumed owner of the Tozuma ninjas. I had their group enlisted under my control, but they are still not enough. You are what we need Tenken."  
  
"So you wish for me to murder a mere child for you?" I asked, forcing my smile to stay on my face although it was getting quite difficult. They were talking about killing Yahiko-Kun as though it was some sport or game.  
  
"Of course not! I am the only one who shall have that honor. I am only asking you to help us."  
  
"May I talk it over with some correspondents of mine?" I need to talk to Himura-San first. Maybe if I agree this can be to our advantage!  
  
"Meet me back here tomorrow at noon with your answer Tenken. We will be waiting." Like dark shadows the ninjas with Anohorea disappeared into the darkening light, leaving me alone with my puzzled thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Gomen for the long delay! But I haven't updated another fic in over a month so this isn't to bad, ne? I apologize for those of you who read SSS and already knew about Jimbatsu, but I think this explanation I wrote was much better and more pleasant to read.   
  
Yesterday it was pouring rain and I went outside in my swimsuit (well not my swimsuit but rather a pair of shorts and a tank top) and danced around in the rain. It was great!   
  
Please review with a piece of tofu on top??? Lol

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:  
**  
**LishaChan** Thank you, I'm getting better with these fluffy moments! You've been watching too much T.V..... Then again, I can quote you the Luna carpet commercial... Scary.  
  
**Aragorn821** Yep, I usually review on only one or two stories by the same author too. But come to think of it, most people I read only have one or two stories going at one time. Kami, I have too many! And I'm doing another HP cuz I just finished The Power of a Wish...  
  
**Live on Wolf** Nope, not hard. Hope people follow it...  
  
**Water makes up an ocean** Lucky you... Wish I had a tan.... When I go on vacation in June I should hopefully get one. Glad you liked the fight scene!  
  
**Rainbow Chaser** Take it you liked the chappie then???   
  
**Tocole** Hehe, Sou met Silver Wing! (That was the dragon's name, ne?) I have to give a speech Monday and I think I'm going to fail. He gave us the assignments and mine is to buy an Electric Vehicle. And I'm going second!  
  
**Coffeentoffee** Don't you think they make a cute couple! It looks like Misao's got a crush...  
  
**Warhero35** I wouldn't want to be Sano either.... Getting a glare from a Battousai is not on my list of things I want..  
  
**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Glad you checked it out. Hope you are enjoying it!  
  
**One Wing Writer** Yep, Sano's not being a real ass anymore. I like him too much to make him seem so mean. Thanks for the compliment on the Y/T fluff, it really means a lot. And I got your e-mail, don't worry about the spelling. I thought you just accidentally spelled it wrong. Ja na! 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own the wonderful tan I got while on vacation! And the burns I also got... hehe  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
From last time:**  
  
"Meet me back here tomorrow at noon with your answer Tenken. We will be waiting." Like dark shadows the ninjas with Anohorea disappeared into the darkening light, leaving me alone with my puzzled thoughts.

* * *

"Where is he?" exclaimed Megumi, pacing nervously on the wooden floorboards, her shoes clacking loudly. "How long does it take to get tofu? It's been three hours!"  
  
"Calm down Megumi-Dono," said the red haired rurouni. "Soujiro is watching Yahiko and he is perfectly safe. Maybe they took a side tour."  
  
"That's no excuse! What if they were captured? Soujiro-San does have an injured arm that still needs several weeks to heal. If he injures it or uses it excessively he could jar the bones and they would never be able to set properly again."  
  
"Calm down Fox," said Sanosuke, "The kid will be fine. He's not a bad swordsman and with the Tenken accompanying him they should both be fine."  
  
"Sanosuke's right Megumi," I said, "They'll be perfectly fine. They probably just took a side trip to Akabeko or something. Yahiko has been wanting to see Tsubame."  
  
"I agree with Megumi. Sou and Yahiko should have been back a long time ago. You don't think something happened to them, do you?" asked the ninja, fingering her braid nervously. "What if one of Sou's enemies found him and he couldn't defend himself?"  
  
"He is a skilled swordsman Misao-Dono, Soujiro will be alright. There is no cause to worry."  
  
"Worry about what?" asked the figure in question, stepping through the dojo gates. In his left hand he carried a bucket of tofu, but no Yahiko was in sight. "I met someone very interesting," he continued with a smile. "He said that he had need for my services, him and the ninja group with him."  
  
"Ninja group," snarled Misao. "What was their name? The Oniwaban will track them down and beat them all!"  
  
"They were the Tozuma Ninjas, being led by a fellow swordsman. I believe Anohorea was his name."  
  
"WHAT!" screeched Misao, jumping up from her spot on the porch. "ANOHOREA IS HERE? IN TOKYO?"  
  
"Y-yes," stammered Soujiro, looking quite taken aback by Misao's outburst.  
  
"Where. Is. Yahiko?" asked Sano, his teeth clenched and fists balled at his sides.  
  
"Ano...." Soujiro was suddenly faced with the sight of us, the Kenshin- Gumi all armed and ready. My bokken was raised behind me, Kenshin's hand rested on the hilt of his sword, Sano's fists were up, kunais were being drawn by the ninja, and Megumi had a syringe.  
  
"Yahiko-San isn't with me," the former Tenken said uneasily, his injured arm's hand resting on his bokken. "You mean he isn't back yet?"  
  
"If he was, why would I be asking you?" hissed Sano, his brown eyes gleaming. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't grind you to a bloody pulp right now Tenken," he spat.  
  
"Because if you did I wouldn't be able to tell you what Anohorea-San said," Soujiro said with a chuckle. "I know Yahiko-San ran off to visit Tsubame-Chan. They're probably both at Akabeko," Soujiro said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You'd better be right," growled the former fighter for hire. "Or else you'll be in big trouble."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" I cried, leaping up from the ground. "Let's go get him."  
  
The whole group of us trooped into Tokyo a few minutes later. Streetlamps cast a pale, yellow glow over the dusty and mostly abandoned streets. A chilly wind was blowing in from the west, making the treetops shake and me draw my cloak tighter about my shoulders.  
  
Only several of the many shops were open, their lanterns giving off a welcome, but feeble light. Our feet clomped hollowly on the wooden walkway that rose above the main street, the ghostly echoes ringing creepily.  
  
Akabeko was completely dark, business hours long over. The pitch- black windows gleamed down with a vacant expression and the blankets thrown over the door fluttered out of the building on the wind.  
  
"It looks like Tae-Dono closed up for the night, that it does. I don't think Yahiko is still here, that I do not."  
  
Suddenly, a gleam of light was seen in the top of the restaurant, the part where Tae lived. In a matter of seconds, the whole bottom floor had been lit up and the door was opened. "Tsubame, is that you?"  
  
"Tae?" asked Megumi, stepping closer to the young woman. "Is Tsubame missing?"  
  
"Hai, she left several hours ago with Yahiko. I've been searching all day but haven't been able to find them." Megumi put an arm around the waitress in hopes to calm her down.  
  
"Yahiko's missing too. Knowing those two they probably just lost track of time," said Sanosuke, his red bandana flying out behind him on a mad torrent of air. "Although you would think they would realize it was pitch black out; past eight."  
  
"We should go look for them," I said urgently, shivering despite the wind. If Anohorea had found Yahiko I don't even want to think of what could happen. He could torture him again, Tsubame too. Or worse, what if he did something to Tsubame? Yahiko could never bear to live seeing his girlfriend hurt to anger him.  
  
"Okay," said Misao. "I'm a ninja and we're generally good at tracking. Me and Sou will go into the forest, the rest of you split up and check around town. We'll meet back here in an hour." In silence, the group split up into three groups.  
  
Misao and Soujiro, easily the best at tracking, headed off for the looming forest, Megumi and Sanosuke went towards the sweet store Yahiko sometimes visited. Kenshin and Tae headed towards the main center of town and Yutaro and I headed to check out the fountain. They just had to be found, they had to.  
  
**Misao POV  
**  
Trees... Dark and creepy trees. Shadows were everywhere, making the blackness seem even darker. Soujiro strolled confidently out in front, his uninjured hand on the hilt of the borrowed bokken. Meekly I followed him, looking nervously over my shoulder.  
  
Last time I had been in a forest had not been a pleasant experience. If Sou hadn't shown up, I honestly don't know what would have happened. The loud cawing of a bird made me jump about a foot in the air, latching onto Soujiro's gi.  
  
"It's alright Misao," he assured me, turning his head and giving me a comforting smile. "It was just a raven."  
  
"I know that," I snapped, letting go of his sleeve. Hmph, I wasn't scared, not at all. Soujiro just smiled wider when I latched onto him again when the darn bid squawked again. "Do you think they're alright?" I asked softly after a few minutes.  
  
"No idea," he said cheerfully. "But I'm sure we'll find them. See, look here." He pointed out several broken leaves and a stray thread of dark green cloth, probably from Yahiko's gi. "They went right past here, so they can't be far. Come on."  
  
Nimbly, he jumped over a fallen log and continued on down the pine- covered ground, the needles making no noise as he walked on them. If he hadn't been on Shishio's side I think he would have made a pretty good ninja.  
  
"Hey, Sou? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did. But go on.."  
  
"Well, I've been wondering something for a while. Why do you always smile?"  
  
He stopped walking and turned to look at me, an almost sad look to his features. "It's a long story Misao, and now is not the time or place to tell it. Maybe someday.." His voice got softer and softer as he spoke, and then he turned and kept walking. "Here's another mark," he said cheerfully, acting as though he had never even been upset.  
  
But I know something is wrong. Or was wrong at least. He's hiding something, something sad. A terrible event must have happened in his lifetime and it has hurt him greatly. Anyone could tell that he was upset, his smile even turned almost watery. I'll find out soon. I'm his friend and I want to help in any way possible.  
  
Soujiro held out his arm to stop me from going any farther forward. "What is it?" I whispered. Peering over his shoulder, I tried to suppress the laughter bubbling to the surface. "They're so cute," I gasped, looking at the two missing children.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame were asleep side by side, his arm wrapped around her waist and her brown haired head snuggled against him. "Should we let them sleep?" asked Soujiro, moving towards the pair.  
  
"Yeah, we should. At least Tsubame, this was probably Yahiko's idea to come out and fall asleep," I snorted. "I'll get Yahiko, he's not that heavy. You grab Tsubame, I don't want you injuring your arm."  
  
"Alright." In one quick movement, Tsubame was on Sou's back, her arms somehow wrapped around his neck. "I'm ready, just grab Yahiko-San."  
  
Moving forward, I tried the same maneuver as the blue clad man. Placing my arms beneath Yahiko, I prepared to swing him on to my back, but was surprised when a fist came flying from his sleeping form, catching me squarely in the head. And that's the last thing I saw.  
  
**Soujiro POV**  
  
I glanced warily at Yahiko's sleeping form and then at Misao, knocked out cold on the ground next to him. Extending one foot, I lightly poked the sleeping samurai and then drew back as he slammed his hands at the ground where my foot had been. Very defensive little guy...  
  
Setting Tsubame gently down on the ground, I prepared to wake up Yahiko, a challenge in itself. Moving forward at a run but not the SPEED although still incredibly fast, I flipped the spiky haired boy over and retreated. Continuing this for several times, the boy finally started to stir.  
  
Bright brown eyes opened sleepily and gazed up at me with a dazed happiness that still bordered on sleep. "Morning Soujiro," he said with a yawn. "Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Not quite Yahiko," I said, "You and Tsubame-Chan never came back and the whole dojo is out searching for you."  
  
"W-what?" he asked startled, looking around where he was. Trees loomed up behind them and the river rested in front, the moonlight shining off the blue surface, a silver shimmer showing. "We must have fallen asleep," the boy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"It certainly looks like you did. Would you mind carrying Tsubame- Chan? I'll get Misao."  
  
"Misao?" Yahiko gazed around the clearing and was surprised to see the ninja girl lying next to him by a few feet, completely motionless. "What happened to the weasel?"  
  
"You punched her," I said simply, trying to decide how to carry Misao. "She tried to wake you up and you got pretty defensive. How come?"  
  
"I used to live with a gang," he said evasively, picking the brown haired girl up in his arms and settling her head against his shoulder, "And you learn to watch out for yourself."  
  
"I see." By now, I had managed to half hoist Misao onto my back, her arms not wanting to settle around my neck like Tsubame's had. It would have been so much easier if I had control of my other arm, but I didn't so I'll just have to make do.  
  
A few seconds later one of her arms had been wrapped loosely around me, but the other hung down at her side, making sure that I would have to go slow so she wouldn't fall off. "Let's go Yahiko," I said, starting down the trail Misao and I had come.  
  
Glancing over my shoulder, my smile softened as I glanced at the two children. Yahiko was holding the girl pulled against him, his arms wrapped securely around her. One of her arms was looped around his neck and her head was snuggled up against him. If they had been a bit older it would have made a good wedding pose.  
  
We reached town in a matter of minutes and headed straight for Akabeko where I could see some people, probably the rest of the groups waiting impatiently and nervously for news on the missing kids.  
  
"Yahiko!" exclaimed Kaoru-San, spotting our little group first and making for it at a run.  
  
"Tsubame!" yelled Tae-San, racing for us as well. "Goodness, are you two all right?"  
  
"They're fine, just a bit tired," I said, watching as Yahiko gave a yawn that could rival a hippo's. "Misao and I found them on the river bank sound asleep."  
  
"What happened to Misao?" asked Kaoru-San, glancing at the unconscious girl who was riding my back. "Hey, Sano!" Come over here and take Misao, Soujiro's hurting his arm more carrying her. With a grumble, the tori-atama made is way over and picked Misao off of my back and set her in his arms.  
  
"When she was trying to pick Yahiko up, he got a bit defensive and punched her in the face. It must have been a really hard hit; she was completely knocked out."  
  
"Poor Misao," said Megumi-San, coming forward. "I can treat her when we get back to the dojo. As for you Yahiko," she said, turning to the sleepy samurai, "You're going straight to bed. I can't decide on any punishments since you don't live with me, but I'm sure Kaoru can think of some." The kendo instructor nodded at Megumi-San's statement and Yahiko hung his head.  
  
"I understand this was not completely your fault Yahiko," Kaoru-San said, glancing in my direction, "But you were the one who made the decision to actually leave the dojo. You could have come back earlier before dark. I have something very important to tell you, Yahiko," she said kneeling in front of the boy after Himura-San removed Tsubame-Chan from the boy's arms.  
  
"Anohorea is in Tokyo." The samurai's whole face paled, the tan turning a ghastly white. "Come on, let's go back to the dojo," she said gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. In a stricken silence, Yahiko allowed himself to be towed away, his eyes wide with a fearful expression on his face.  
  
A few minutes later, Kaoru-San, Himura-San, Yahiko, Megumi-San, Sagara-San, Misao, who had woken up with a minor headache, Yutaro, and myself were back in the dojo, cups of tea pressed in all of our hands. Yahiko, against his normal attitude, was wrapped up in a blanket and sitting in Kaoru-San's lap, her arms wrapped around him in a motherly hug.  
  
"Explain Soujiro," said Himura-San gravely, his purple eyes narrowed in my direction. I took a deep breath and started to explain what the Tozuma Ninjas had told me and what Anohorea had said.  
  
"What should I do Himura-San?" I asked when I had finished, glancing around the group with a smile. "Should I agree to help but really just be sort of a spy? Or should I just turn them down?"  
  
"I think the best thing to do is to work for them Soujiro," said the red haired man. "If you do, we may be able to pick up on their ideas and thwart them. But it will be dangerous..."  
  
I laughed and smiled brightly. "I've been in plenty of tricky situations before Himura-San. I'm really not too worried. There is absolutely nothing those ninjas could do to me, or that Anohorea. He looks good, but is he really?"  
  
"He's crafty and will stop at nothing to accomplish his goal. And the fact that he is willing to throw his own life away to kill Yahiko makes him ruthless, unstoppable. Anohorea also has a pretty good sword arm, he's not some pathetic although he can't compare to Sanosuke or me. You too Soujiro. But this ninja clan, what are they like?"  
  
"I think I can answer that," said Misao quietly, staring into her teacup. "You said they were called the Tozuma, right Sou?" I nodded. "I remember Aoshi-Sama telling me about them before. I was really little but I'll tell you all I can.  
  
"The Tozuma were a large clan of powerful and experienced ninjas, especially in poisons and stealth. They could creep up on a skilled soldier and he would be dead before he even realized something was amiss. But over the years they've been dying out. Many groups rebel against each other and many die. The Tozuma Ninjas have also been classified as a barbaric group, killing woman and children in their attacks."  
  
"That's terrible," whispered Kaoru-San, hugging Yahiko even tighter who didn't seem to mind at all. "But if they were that well known Misao, how come we've never heard of them before?"  
  
"Like I said, they've been dying out. I'm not positive about who their leader is, but the group almost seems to rent themselves out to others. They have a main leader who handles the jobs they do but their other leader runs the group. I believe that Anohorea enlisted their help and intends to beat us with them. Even though they're declining, their skills sure aren't."  
  
"So you're saying they're good Misao?" asked Sagara-San, chewing on a fishbone. "That these ninjas might actually be a challenge to us?"  
  
"Yes, especially since they also have one other attribute. They are willing to give their lives for the cause. Death is not horrible; it is a sign of greatness. If you die in battle they say you are an honorable warrior and deserve respect."  
  
"Then we're just going to have to be prepared," said Yutaro-San, rising to his feet. "We can have night watches and be on our guard at every moment. Would that work?"  
  
"It's a good start," said Megumi-San. "Tonight though, we shall be safe. The Tozuma are still wondering on Soujiro's alliance to them and will not plan an attack without the feared Tenken. Speaking of which, Soujiro come over here. I need to look at your arm."  
  
I picked myself up from my spot next to Himura-San and settled myself next to the doctor, removing my arm from the sling. With gentle hands, she rolled up the sleeve and started to examine the arm, while I turned my attention back to the conversation.  
  
"I think it's time we all get some rest," said Kaoru-San, standing up with Yahiko is her arms. "Yutaro, move off to bed, Yahiko you too," she said, setting the black haired samurai on the ground and giving him a small shove in the direction of his room. "Sanosuke, you're welcome to stay here if you wish as well as you Megumi. Good night everyone," she said with a yawn, following the two boys out of the room. Himura-san followed her a minute later to his own room with Sagara-San after him since he would be rooming with Himura-San.  
  
Misao came over and sat down next to me while Megumi-San wrapped up her exam. "You're good to go Soujiro," the black haired doctor said, rising to her feet. "You do have some pretty bad bruising over the healing bone, so try not to bump it much. Good night you two, I'm heading back to the clinic." Picking up her bag, she was gone in a flash, only the new bandages on my arm showing she was ever there.  
  
"Come on Sou," said Misao, pulling me up by my other arm. "You look like you're going to fall asleep on your feet, let's get you to bed." I gave a large yawn and then shook my head to clear it, confused of why I was feeling so tired. "Hey, Sou? Did Megumi give you anything?"  
  
"No..." I said with another yawn, stumbling slightly. "But she did poke me..."  
  
"Stupid fox," muttered the girl. "She gave you some sleeping medication Sou, probably since you haven't been getting enough rest. Sou... SOU!"  
  
**Misao POV**  
  
He fell asleep standing up! Stupid, crafty fox.... Soujiro does need rest, I've heard him tossing and turning since he's been here and I'm sure Megumi can tell he needed a good night of sleep. But giving him sleeping medication with no warning wasn't nice.  
  
I do wonder why he is kept awake. When I asked him he just smiled and said his arm was bothering him. But I know that isn't true. During the day, he doesn't seem at all fazed by it. The smile is also getting on my nerves... If he isn't happy he shouldn't smile but he does. I know because no one can be happy when they have a broken arm and yet he still has upturned lips. Now... How do I get him to his room?  
  
Leaving him standing alone in the hall, I went and knocked softly on Kenshin and Sanosuke's door. When no one answered, I cracked it open to see two sleeping figures, the taller one snoring loudly. Silently, I slid the door back, not having the heart to wake either of the men.  
  
Going back down the hall, I snorted to see that Sou was still standing straight up and sleeping. Slinging an arm around his waist, I started to drag him after me towards his room. He wasn't heavy at all, probably lighter than Himura, but I'm not a muscled person. By the time I'd gotten him halfway to his room, I was exhausted.  
  
"Maybe," I gasped, "You can just sleep right here." But at that moment, thunder rumbled and a raindrop hit my nose. "Or maybe I'd better get you to your room..." About five minutes later, we both arrived in his room, completely soaked. Stupid rain... Stupid fox... How strong was that medication?  
  
Sliding the shoji door shut, I collapsed on the floor next to Soujiro who had fallen out of his soldier stance and slumped to the ground. Grabbing the unconscious young man by his feet, I pulled him over to his futon and managed to get him on it. "We're going to get sick if we stay in these wet clothes," I murmured. A blush rose to my cheeks realizing that he wasn't awake to get himself out of his garments.  
  
Crossing the room, I opened a trunk in the corner and was relieved to find a yukata about my size. Keeping one eye turned towards the sleeping Tenken, I quickly pulled off my ninja garb and changed into the light green yukata. He didn't stir at all.  
  
"Hey Sou," I said softly, kneeling next to him, "Time to wake up..." I shook him gently by his shoulder but it had no effect. "Okay.... Please wake up Sou, please," I begged, shaking him harder. I soon realized that he wasn't going to wake up but there is no way I'm getting him dressed. No way!  
  
But I couldn't let him catch ammonia or a cold, he needed to be in his best health when he confronted the Tozuma Ninjas. "Listen Sou... I'm just going to get rid of your shirt, okay? Okay..." I said more to myself rather than him.  
  
Grabbing a corner of the soaking wet material, I started to yank it upwards over his head, but the gi wanted to remain plastered to his skin. "Oh no you don't," I growled, yanking it up. "You're coming off!"  
  
It then occurred to me that his arm was in a sling and I would have to pull it out separately. Groaning at the task, I carefully grabbed his right arm and twisted it backwards. He gave a small moan and I immediately stopped, biting my lip. How was I supposed to get it out?  
  
"You're just going to have to grin and bear it Sou," I said to his smiling face. With a quick tug, I yanked his arm up and out of the sleeve, wincing internally at the pain I just caused him. I'm actually kind of thankful it was such a strong medication. But then again, if he hadn't taken it in the first place we wouldn't be in this predicament.  
  
The rest of the shirt came off easier now, thanks to his free arm. I blushed and looked away, realizing I was seeing him only half clothed. But I had a good reason to take off his shirt, ne?  
  
Wait... What's this? Not even aware of what I had been doing, probably hormones to blame, I had been looking him over, admiring the lean body yet strong muscle. Over his frame were bandages and some uncovered bruises from his earlier battle with Sanosuke. But on his left shoulder and over the back of it was a long scar.  
  
By looking at it, I can tell that it's from a long time ago, not in a recent fight. But the weirdest thing is, is that it doesn't look like a sword wound. With a sword scar the skin in normally the original color with just a healed mark, generally in a wide line, the width of the sword. Unless it was a stab cut, then they were long and narrow and went in deep.  
  
But this cut was extremely long and thin, much thinner than any sword's blade. And the skin around it was a shade darker than that of the normal color, indicating that the area had been infected or irritated with the injury. But what kind of weapon made this kind of mark?  
  
Deciding to ponder this question later, I pulled the blanket down and flipped it onto Soujiro. But then I felt cold and there were no other blankets in the room. And nothing would be able to get me to go outside; it was pouring rain!  
  
Taking a chance, since he was asleep, I crawled beneath the covers with him, resting my head on the pillow. Another cherry red blush spread across my cheeks, realizing what this might look like. But after all, I needed to sleep too and it's not like anyone is going to come in here in the middle of the night.  
  
Without a word of warning, the shoji door suddenly opened and a figure was illuminated as lightning flashed behind him. "Yahiko?" I asked, staring at the sopping wet boy. "What are you doing? Get in here!"  
  
Padding across the floor with water dripping from him, Yahiko stood in front of me, looking down at his feet. "I meant to go see Kaoru, but she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her," he said softly. "I came in to see Soujiro but it looks like he's asleep too.."  
  
"What do you need to see them for?" I questioned, climbing out of the nice warm futon. "Is everything okay?"  
  
He shook his head, water spraying everywhere. "Oh Yahiko...." I crossed the room in three strides and pulled him into a soft hug, not even noticing myself getting wet. "Do you want to stay here?" He nodded his head against my chest, wrapping his arms around me. "Alright.. Let's get you some dry clothes."  
  
Moving over to the chest, one arm wrapped around Yahiko in a half-hug I opened it and removed two more yukatas, one for Yahiko and another dry one for myself. "Put this on," I said, holding out the garment. "You shouldn't be walking around in wet things."  
  
"No looking," he said, slipping out of my embrace and taking the offered clothes.  
  
"I won't if you don't look at me," I answered, already going over to the other side of the room to give him privacy. Turning my back to him, I peeled off my now wet pajamas and slipped on the dry ones. When I twirled around a startled gasp left my throat as I saw Yahiko's back.  
  
Long lines crossed all over his back in varying shades of brown to pinkish-white, forming a star where all the lacerations met. "What happened?" I gasped, not able to tear my eyes away from the horrid sight.  
  
He turned slowly, the shirt now covering the scars, tears shining in his eyes. "You weren't supposed to look," he accused, trying to be his cocky self. But once a tear trickled down his cheek, more were soon to fall.  
  
My arms once again found themselves wrapped around the young samurai in a hug, my chin resting on top of his head and his face buried in my shirt. "It's okay," I soothed, one hand rubbing small circles on his back, "It's alright. Misao's here...." If anything, this seemed to make him cry harder, his shoulders now shaking with suppressed sobs.  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it?" I said gently, sitting down on the futon and pulling him into my lap. "Explaining what's wrong generally makes a person feel better."  
  
"Gasuke gave them to me," he answered softly, rubbing a hand over his eyes in an effort to stop the tears. "He was the leader of my old gang," he said in response to the puzzled expression on my face. "I got whipped for not doing little tasks, or getting in the way. They even did it for their own amusement." Here another sob escaped and I hugged him tighter, desperate to comfort him.  
  
"It's okay, aren't they all in jail now?"  
  
"Yes... But he's still out there, looking for me. And I don't want to die!" Yahiko buried his head against me again, seeking the consolation I could give.  
  
"Why don't you stay here for the night?" I offered, running my hands through his drooping spikes. "It's too wet to go out there and I don't want you getting sick. Come on, crawl in bed." Lifting up the covers, the boy slid under, snuggling up against the drugged Tenken and I followed after, tucking the blanket in. "Get some sleep Yahiko, I'll be right here..."  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome." One of his arms snaked around and latched onto my own, and I gave his hand a little squeeze. In a few moments, we were both sound asleep.  
  
**Soujiro POV**  
  
I woke up quite cozy; something warm snuggled up against me. First thought was that a stray dog had curled up with me on my travels as I searched for the truth, but then I remembered that I was staying with Himura-San at the dojo. So what was this heat-giving object?  
  
Rolling over slightly so that I wouldn't injure my broken and healing arm, I came face to face with a tan face that had spiky black hair on his head and a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. "Nani?" I asked softly to myself, starting to sit up. But out of nowhere came Yahiko's arm that grabbed my left and dragged me back down onto the futon. In that brief second of sitting up, I had also been able to see that my futon had one other occupant... Misao. I had also realized I was missing my top when a cool breeze swept through the room and tickled my upper half.  
  
Far off, I could hear the sound of breakfast being cooked and the wonderful smell of cooking eggplant reached my nose. But I was still in question. How had I gotten to my room last night and why did I have bed buddies?  
  
Footsteps echoed down the corridor outside my room and the door slid open, revealing a bright ray of sunlight and the figure of the owner of the dojo. "Soujiro, it's time to get UP!" she screamed at the last part, noticing the other people.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru-San," I said cheerfully, my smile a bright beam of morning happiness. "I was hoping you might be able to explain this," I said, nodding my head towards my companions. "I only remember having Megumi- San look at my arm and then waking up here with these two."  
  
"Strange indeed," said Kaoru-San, looking at the two sleeping forms. "Well, breakfast is ready, maybe you can wake both of them?" With that, she turned and headed back down the hall, leaving me with the boy who punched and the ninja who scratched.  
  
Reaching over, I gently started to shake Yahiko's shoulder, keeping my face ready to move at a moments notice. Gradually, his eyes began to open until my gray eyes were staring into his bright brown. "Good morning Yahiko, Kaoru-San just came in and told us breakfast was ready. You might want to hurry."  
  
The boy lumbered out of bed, dropping my arm and Misao's, headed for the kitchen. Scooting over, I began to shake the girl's shoulder gently; quite curious if she knew why she was here.  
  
After only a few moments, her aqua eyes stared up at me, sleepiness filling them. Her mouth turned into a cute pout as she raised her head of the pillow, some of her hair having come loose from her braid and framing her face. I shook my head, trying to make the sudden blush that had come over my face leave.  
  
"It's time to get up Misao," I said, a smile on my features, quite thankful the blush had disappeared. Although I honestly don't know why the blush came up in the first place. "And by the way, could you explain why both you and Yahiko were rooming with me?"  
  
"Let me sleep," she moaned, putting her face into the pillow. "Don't wanna get up yet," she mumbled.  
  
Taking her shoulders, I flipped her over so that I was looking straight at her face, her eyes widening in surprise at this sudden intrusion of sunlight in her face. "It's morning Misao, and time for you to explain. Now get up."  
  
With a grumble, the ninja sat up, drawing the blankets around her petite frame. "Megumi gave you some sleeping medication and you fell asleep in the hall. I brought you down here but it was storming and I didn't want to go to my room. Yahiko came in because he wanted you to comfort him, but seeing as you weren't in the world of the conscious, I took over."  
  
"Makes sense," I said with a shrug, looking around the room for a clean set of clothes. Oh no.... This can't be... After Misao had left I got dressed and left, preparing myself for the worst. When Misao saw my outfit, she spurted the milk she'd been drinking out her nose and burst into laughter.  
  
"It's not funny," I stated, left hand on my hip. "They were the only things I could find to wear. Come on, cut it out Misao..." I slipped into the seat next to her, ignoring the snickers from Yutaro and Yahiko.  
  
About a minute later, Himura-San entered the kitchen with a bucket of water. Upon seeing my attire a smile graced his face and his violet eyes twinkled merrily. "Fuchsia looks good on you Soujiro, that it does."  
  
The only clothes in my room I had been able to find was a white hakama and a pink gi, but if Himura-San wanted to call it fuchsia, then fuchsia it would be. Honestly, I don't think this color looks good on me... It doesn't look bad but blues and greens have always gone best with my hair. But what really embarrasses me is that I have to see the Tozuma Ninjas looking like this...  
  
When Sagara-San came into the kitchen, he dropped to the floor in hysterics, choking on the apple he'd been eating. Kaoru-San quickly rushed to his aid, thumping him on the back with no change. He just kept laughing and coughing at the same time, tears of mirth spilling down his cheeks.  
  
_ 'Just ignore him.'_ I told myself. _'Don't show any emotion... Keep calm...'_ It wasn't that I was angry, more of the fact that I was embarrassed and he was making it worse. I don't like it when I'm made fun of and I would normally just kill them for this kind of behavior, but I don't like killing and I am trying to change.  
  
By later that morning, I had thankfully managed to change into my mostly dried clothes to visit Anohorea and the ninjas. With a wave I left the dojo, going down the path at a calm and comfortable pace.  
  
At twelve on the dot I arrived in the spot of pine trees that I had been told I would meet them to give the group my answer. I strained my senses, trying to feel the ki of the ninjas but was met with nothing. Were they late or could I just not sense them?  
  
But after a minute a gradual feeling of power tingled my senses and I realized that I could feel their ki, meaning they couldn't hide it like me. "You're late," I said in the direction that I felt Anohorea's ki. May as well make them think I'm still cold and ruthless.. "I don't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"Very sorry Tenken," said the large man, stepping out of the bushes on the side. "Now what did you decide?" Behind Anohorea lined up several ninjas, all ready to attack on a moment's notice.  
  
"I was going to say yes," I said as coldly as possible but still keeping the emotionless smile on my face, "But with your late arrival I might reconsider my decision." The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I knew that they knew they needed my assistance. I was the fastest one and easily one of the most skilled. "Fine," I said after a minute, "But I intend to get something out of this."  
  
"Oh you will Tenken, you will. Riches beyond your wildest dreams, a position in my army and so much more. You won't regret your decision. Now run along, we'll meet with you in two days from now, same place, same time. If you do meet us and hear that the Myojin brat has already been disposed of you will still get some reward for agreeing to aid us."  
  
"Sounds good," I said with a large smile, my eyes dancing with false excitement. "See you all later then." And with a burst of speed I was gone, the ninjas fading back into the undergrowth with Anohorea, once again leaving the clearing deserted.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
  
Hehe, I typed part of this on the plane ride home! Shows how much I love this fic if I'm working on vacation. Kami, this chapter was quite long! But working with Sou and Misao as a pair always makes me add. At least I'm still on the storyline! I also changaed formatting a little bit... no more lines and no more _end --- POV!_  
  
Better go now... My hand is killing me! And my percentage of access is down to 33%! Ja na!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **Yum, tofu! Actually, never had it... Such a nice person Soujiro is... although he did sort of get Yahiko in trouble. At least he got to see Tsubame!

**coffeentoffee **Dialogue is edible??? Hey look, I learned something new! hehehe I just noticed that my normal smiles won't work. WAAHHH!

**Live on Wolf **It was so funny. On my vacation I forgot the name of the ninja group! O.o And I didn't have internet access at the time so the chapter got put on hold. Me silly..

**warhero35 **Mmmmmmm more tofu! I kinda feel bad for him too. But he is the bad guy so I'll push all pity aside and make him as evil as possible!

**ShadowBlue **But I love cliffies! As long as I'm writing them though! Darn it, I keep trying to add my smile and it doesn't come up! Gah! :D there we go.... Thanks for your review!

**water makes up an ocean **Arizona and California! I got a pretty nice tan for my extremely pale complexion although my shoulders burned a little. Guess I should've put more sunlotion on while at Disney..

**tocole **Thank you! My computer has been having internet problems too. Now, only the upstairs ones work, my downstairs computer in the office won't. Makes it kinda hard uploading piccys since that's where my scanner is. Going to go check out your fic now.

****


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, don't own Rurouni Kenshin. It's a good thing I don't... can't draw that good...  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
From last time:**  
  
"Sounds good," I said with a large smile, my eyes dancing with false excitement. "See you all later then." And with a burst of speed I was gone, the ninjas fading back into the undergrowth with Anohorea, once again leaving the clearing deserted.

* * *

I paused a few seconds later, wanting to think about the situation before I went back to Himura-San.  
  
In my outlook of things, I had just agreed to help the Tozuma ninjas and Anohorea. I know that it is for a good cause; maybe I can gather information to leak to the occupants at Kamiya dojo. Or it might just be a waste of time...  
  
The truth is, I want to help Yahiko, that's my job as a rurouni, but in a way I don't want to. I want to help Yahiko I mean; I don't want to be a rurouni. Wandering around is lonesome... I don't understand how Himura-San managed to do it for ten years.  
  
I want to belong to a family again. My first one sucked but my second one, no matter how odd they seemed, cared about me, at least a little. Shishio-San taught me how to defend myself and was like a father figure. Yumi-san was easily my mother figure, a woman who had a harsh and sharp tongue but compassion.  
  
Chou-San was like my older brother and Anji-San was an uncle. Kamatari-San... that's one's a bit harder, but I cared for him and he for me the whole time. Houji-San had never been one of my favorite people, always so strict, but he held order in my life. Henya-San was never close with me and Fuji and the rat-faced man didn't even talk to me. They were my family, one I was proud to be a part of.  
  
But now Houji-San, Yumi-San, and Shishio-San are dead. All of the others are serving prison time or doing various works for the government. Here at the dojo I feel so...I don't know how to describe it. Lonesome?  
  
Himura-San obviously cares very deeply for Kaoru-San and Yahiko is like their son in a way. Megumi-San, although I doubt she'd ever tell, seems to care for Sagara-San and him her. I can only tell by reading their ki when they're near each other... I'm sure Himura-San has already discovered that though...  
  
Even though Misao doesn't live here, she is like the sister to everyone with her always happy and cheerful personality. And me? I'm just an outsider, one who wandered in and became a part of the current situation.  
  
My short walk ended and the small wicker bamboo gate of my current residence came into view. "I'm back," I called to the empty yard, which seemed strangely quiet. Too quiet... Was it possible that some of the ninjas had attacked?  
  
Rushing into the building I frantically began searching the rooms, looking for a member of the dojo, a sign of battle...anything... After all the bedrooms and the training hall had been searched I was beginning to panic. Where could they be?  
  
Dashing into the kitchen, my eyes hurriedly scanned it. Pots and pans, eggplant, piece of paper, knife....piece of paper? I scooped it up and realized it was addressed to me.  
  
Dear Soujiro,  
  
Sessha does hope you didn't worry when you arrived back; we are all safe that we are. Kaoru-Dono thought it would be a good idea to go to the river and have a picnic. Please do join us, we already have lunch. And don't worry, Sessha cooked!  
  
Kenshin Himura  
  
I smiled and put the note back on the counter. I know Himura-San would like it if I came, but I don't think Sagara-San would. He doesn't seem to like me and I think it would be more enjoyable if I didn't go. For them, it would be just like old times.  
  
Making my way outside, I stretched out beneath a large cherry blossom tree, my smile growing as I could truly relax. The wind shifted the branches gently, and a bumblebee droned in a quiet hum.  
  
My eyes began to close as sleep overcame my senses, but suddenly a ki invaded the peacefulness of the setting. It was familiar ki, belonging to a certain ninja girl. From what I could read of it, it felt like she was attempting to sneak up on me... maybe catch me off guard. Like I would let that happen...  
  
A different air pattern entered my ears, and easily I reached into the air, eyes still closed, and my hand grasped around the kunai she'd thrown. "Darn it! How'd you know?" she whined, plopping down onto the ground next to me.  
  
"You aren't able to disguise your ki Misao," I said, enjoying the feel of the sun dancing on my face. "But it was a good try."  
  
"How come you didn't come down to the river?" Cracking one eye open, I got a look at her. She was dressed in her ninja uniform but missing the huge bow and her braid was wrapped around her head several times. Water dripped off her body, her aquamarine eyes sparkling. "Come on Sou! Please come?"  
  
"I don't know," I said. "The truth is..." I trailed off, wanting to keep my secret... well, secret.  
  
"What is it Sou?" she asked, putting her face right up next to mine. "You can tell me."  
  
"I'm not very fond of the water," I said quietly, staring at my clasped hands. "Shishio-Sama almost drowned me once during a training lesson and I never really got over it."  
  
"So you're telling me," she laughed, "That the oh so feared Tenken is afraid of a little water?" I nodded and she burst into hysterics, rolling around on the ground clutching her stomach. "That's a good one Sou..." But seeing the slightly pained expression on my face her laughter dissolved. "You're not joking, are you?"  
  
"No," I said softly. "Kind of embarrassing, I know. Promise you won't tell anyone Misao?"  
  
"On one condition... You have to come down to the river and allow me to teach you how to enjoy swimming. Otherwise I tell Sano and everyone else." After a few seconds, I gave a hesitant nod and she beamed, pulling me up. "We might have a few troubles with your arm, but I'm sure swimming would be good therapy anyway."  
  
Dragging me out of the dojo yard at a rapid pace we reached the river in five minutes flat. "Got him!!" she sang out, entering the little picnic ground that had been set up. Sitting beneath a tree was Kaoru-San and next to her was Megumi-San, both women chatting animatedly.  
  
In the water was Yahiko, clothed only his green pants. I could now see the scars that I'd heard about... Tsubame-Chan was wearing a pair of pants and a dark blue shirt. Sagara-San was also in the water, his white jacket hanging over a tree branch. Yutaro was also in the water, and Himura- San was cooking fish over a little fire.  
  
"Come on Sou," she laughed, towing me away from the main group. "If you don't want them to know it'd be best to not practice near them." We reached a sandy bank and she promptly leaped of the ledge and into the flowing water. "Come on Sou! Water's great!"  
  
Tentatively, I pulled off my socks and sandals and set them under the tree. Slipping off the light blue gi, I'd lost the white western shirt I used to wear under it, I slipped off the ledge into the water, feeling pretty self conscious about all of the marks from my fight.  
  
"Isn't this bad for all the bandages?" I asked, watching as the water pulled them off my body and down the current. Clutching onto a rock, I held on for dear life, already up to my chin, while Misao swam happily in circles.  
  
"Okay, ready for your lesson? First of all, you have to let go of the rock Sou." Firmly, I shook my head and if anything held onto it tighter. Paddling over, she put her arms around my shoulders and tugged me off of the protruding boulder. "Now listen Sou, I'm not going to let you drown. You can trust me, can't you?"  
  
"I trust you Misao," I said quietly. She didn't know how hard it was to earn that sort of respect from me... Only she, Himura-San, Shishio-San, and Yumi-San had ever gotten my trust.  
  
"Good." One of her arms snaked around my waist and she smiled up at me, a blush rising in my cheeks. "Now, I want you to lie on your stomach, my arm will be here supporting you, kay? Then kick your feet..."  
  
I did as she said, feeling slightly apprehensive about the entire thing. But surprising even myself, it wasn't really that hard. When I paddled my feet, I actually moved forward and I was surprised to hear myself laughing, Misao's sweet chiming giggles melting with my own.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked, removing her hands from underneath me and letting me move on my own. "You're doing it all by yourself Sou, you should be really proud of yourself!"  
  
I continued to paddle around before floating on my back, keeping my arms outstretched for balance. "Thanks Misao," I said happily. "It's nice being able to do something I was never able to do before."  
  
"And it was fun teaching you," she said. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat? I can smell Himura's fish all the way from here!" She licked her lips greedily, her mouth already watering slightly. "Besides, we need to go get some towels...We're both soaked!"  
  
"All right," I said, climbing out of the water. I felt her eyes trained on me for a minute before she followed my lead.  
  
"You know what? You stay here Sou, I'll go get us some towels and stuff. We don't need to be bugged my all the little kids..." With a skip and leap, she was off for the picnic site, leaving me alone by the river.  
  
With a sigh, I leaned back against a tree, shivering as the wind brushed over my wet skin. "Here you are Sou!" the ninja laughed, a towel dropping onto my head and making everything go dark.  
  
Wrapping it about my shoulders, I looked over to Misao to see she had done the same thing. "Fish?" she asked, holding out a piece of the wonderful smelling food Himura-San had made. I took it from her with a smile and in silence, not uncomfortable, just thoughtful, to finish our meal.  
  
"OY! You two! We're leaving!" yelled Yahiko, coming around the bend in the river. His normally spiky hair was plastered to his head, giving him a rather round headed appearance. He was already fully clothed and carrying a piece of fish, still eating from the meal.  
  
"Coming Yahiko," I said cheerfully, rising to my feet and offering my left arm to help Misao up. Taking it, she pulled herself to my level and proceeded to put my sling back on my injured right arm.  
  
I grabbed my shirt from its place on the ground and hurriedly pulled on my sandals, having to lengthen my stride to keep up with Misao's rapid pace. "What's the rush Misao?" I asked, pulling the towel tighter about my shoulders as the wind picked up.  
  
"It's going to rain," she said, glancing up at the cloudless blue sky. "Aoshi-Sama taught me how to tell the weather and I can tell that there's going to be a storm tonight...A really big one.."  
  
"But it is a clear sky..." I said, ignoring the shiver that ran down my spine at the mention of a storm. "There's no way it's going to rain."  
  
"You just watch Seta Soujiro," she said playfully, giving me a small push. "It'll be storming tonight, just wait and see."  
  
We reached the dojo with no rain whatsoever. Megumi-San headed back towards the clinic and Sagara-San left as well. Everyone who was currently staying at the dojo went inside to change into dry clothes save me.  
  
Standing on the porch I raised my head to look at the sky, the breeze blowing through my brown hair and making the towel fly about me. A sudden scream pierced my senses and I jumped and immideately glanced around me, eyes wide in slight panic.  
  
"Sou? You okay?" asked the sweet voice I'd become so accustomed to hearing. A hand was gently placed on my bare shoulder as the towel flew across the yard. "What's wrong?" she asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.  
  
"Nothing Misao," I said, shaking my head slightly to clear it. "You just surprised me, that's all...." Her worries seemed to grow in answer to my response. Me, startled? Never....  
  
"Come inside Sou," she said, glancing nervously into the yard. "It's going to start raining any minute..." And true to her word, large gray storm clouds were filling the sky and the wind was beginning to pick up.  
  
I allowed her to lead me inside, still glancing over my shoulder at the ominous clouds that gathered in the once blue sky. Entering my room, I changed into the white hakama pants but refused to dress in the fuchsia gi again. So grabbing a light blue blanket that Kaoru-San kept in a chest, I wrapped it about my shoulders and made my way onto the front porch.  
  
Rain was already drumming steadily off the roof and falling to the ground turning the dirt into sticky mud. Lightning crackled across the dark sky, the vibrant yellow streaks lighting up the surrounding area. A large roll of thunder added to the increasing din and I sat down on the wooden boards, knees pulled up to my chest.  
  
I hated storms....Ever since that one night, long ago...When I had been younger, storms were my favorite event nature could give. Rushing out of wherever I was, I'd dance in the rain, laughing with the thunder. Not now....  
  
Another scream stabbed through the night and I drew the blanket tighter about me, no longer able to ignore the anguished cries that rang through the air. But in reality, no one was yelling; it was all in my head.  
  
My smile had slipped off my face, the mask disappearing as the storm brought to eye every moment of that night I'd tried to forget. I never used to have problems like this...not until Himura-San defeated me in Kyoto.  
  
But in a way, these horrible nights act as penance for all of the lives I had taken...all of the blood I'd spilt, the crimes I'd committed....Nothing will ever replace a life, but hopefully this was some sort of payment for the deeds I'd done.  
  
Inside the dojo, it was safe and warm with sleeping occupants. Out here it was cold and lonely, the way I should be feeling. I didn't deserve Himura-San and Misao's kindness...I deserved to die, but the fact that I still needed to repent forced me to continue living.  
  
"What are you doing out here Soujiro?" asked Misao, sitting herself down next to me. She turned to look at me, and a small gasp escaped her mouth at my forlorn expression. Mouth turned down in a small frown, eyes dropping and the protective pose I'd taken had definitely given her reason to exclaim.  
  
Wincing slightly as another scream tore through the night, her eyes grew more concerned and she tentatively put her hand on my knee, wanting to comfort me but not knowing how. "What's wrong Sou?" she asked softly, worry lacing her voice.  
  
In answer, I lowered my gaze to her hand on my knee, ashamed and somewhat frightened to look at her. If she ever found out what I'd done, her rejection would be enough to drive me over the edge.  
  
"Look at me," she pleaded, lifting my chin up so I was forced to look into her cyan colored eyes. "Tell me what's wrong," she begged, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "I want to help Sou...I want to help..."  
  
Now I felt guilty; making her cry because of me. "Nothing's wrong Misao," I said, surprised to hear my voice had lost its cheerful tone. "I'm fine..."  
  
"No, you're hurting inside Soujiro, I can feel it," she said, brushing away the tears on her face. "And I just want to help you...If you'll let me that is. I don't want you to be in pain Sou...I want you to be happy, truly happy."  
  
"I...can't...I don't want to talk about it," I whispered, averting my eyes once again. "I just...can't...You'll hate me...."  
  
My last comment seemed to take the ninja girl by surprise as her mouth formed into an 'o' and her eyes went wide. "Why would you say something like that Soujiro?" she asked, a flash of lightning illuminating her face. "There's nothing you could ever have done that would make me hate you..."  
  
"Yes there is," I said, my voice cracking at the edges. Something warm trickled down my cheek and I reached up a hand to sweep it away only to have her hand close about my wrist and stop me.  
  
"Tell me," she said, a command hidden behind her gentle voice. "You tell me right now Seta Soujiro...No longer are you going to carry on this pain by yourself...You tell me everything."  
  
"But you'll hate me," I sobbed, the tears pouring freely down my face now, before burying my head in my arms. "You'll hate me."  
  
"I'm not going to hate you Soujiro. I'll never turn my back to you...We're friends now and friends stick together. Just start from the beginning," she said after a pause. Her hand squeezed my left one tightly for reassurance.  
  
"I...I guess it started when I was born," I said softly, staring back at the tops of my knees. "My mother was...was a prostitute and I didn't know who my father was... I was probably about two when she located where he lived... By that time she was really ill, or so I was told, and she abandoned me at his place.  
  
He was a wealthy rice merchant and already had a wife and three children, two sons and a daughter. They were all a lot older than me too..." I glanced up to look at her and she nodded, urging me to continue.  
  
"As they put it...I was the runt of the family...All of them being lazy, I was forced to do all the work on the plantation as soon as I was three. When I was younger it was just sorting and labeling, but as I got older I had to carry the barrels of rice. And when I didn't do what they wanted, they'd beat me."  
  
"Is that what that scar is? On your left shoulder? I'm sorry," she said in response to the hurt expression on my face. "Megumi gave you some sleeping medication and I had to get you into something dry...you were soaked and I couldn't let you catch cold..."  
  
"It was from a whip," I said softly. "They never gave me medical treatment and I had to care for myself. I guess I should be glad I escaped with only one scare, ne?" A ghost of a smile touched my lips before fading as a clap of thunder shook the earth.  
  
"Are you scared of the rain Sou?" asked the ninja, watching as I shuddered. "It can't hurt you..."  
  
"I'm not scared of rain Misao...just storms... They bring back memories I'd rather forget..."  
  
"What kind of memory?" she asked. "It's obviously bugging you so we're going to talk about it...Talking always helps a person Sou...and you could definitely use it..."  
  
"I was eight when it happened...I met ShishiO-san for the first time... I heard screaming and ran to go find out what it was...I saw him murdering two policemen...He heard me and was going to kill me as well but I smiled. Whenever my family beat me," I said in response to the slightly confused expression on Misao's face, "I would smile and they would stop sooner then if I cried."  
  
"So that's why you smile? To hide how you really feel?" I nodded and continued on with the story of my past.  
  
"I gave ShishiO-San food and bandages and in return he gave me a wakizashi. Somehow, my family found out I was housing a murderer in one of our rice barns...They were getting ready to kill me, saying I was worthless and they might get rewarded for bringing the police information on ShishiO- San."  
  
"Oh Soujiro..." Her arms wrapped around me in a hug and I immideately stiffened, not use to this kind of touch. But gradually I relaxed as I realized she was only trying to comfort me.  
  
"I didn't know what to do...So I did what anyone who didn't know how to fight would do...I ran. Hiding under the porch I found the wakizashi I had been given... My father's oldest son found me and tried to take the sword from me...I...I...." Misao started to rub small circles on my back in hopes of calming me. "I killed him," I managed to get out before beginning to cry again, burying me head against Misao's warm body.  
  
"It's okay Sou....It's okay," she murmured, arms tightening around me. "I'm right here..."  
  
"That's not all of it," I said softly into her shirt. "I killed them all....My two brothers, my sister, adopted mother, and father...After that it started storming and ShishiO-san offered for me to go with him...and I did..."  
  
Tears cascaded down both of our faces now, glistening like diamonds and we found comfort in each other, her arms still just wrapped around me.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside," she said softly, rising to her feet and pulling me up along with her. "You don't have to spend the night alone...I'll be right beside you."  
  
Leading me into the dojo, she brought me to her room and gestured for me to slid under the dark green covers of her futon. I slid in, the blanket falling to the floor and she joined me a second later.  
  
"Good night Sou, pleasant dreams," she said, taking my hand in her own and holding on to it. "I'll be right here, always and forever," she said gently, touching my heart with our clasped hands. "Now sleep...you need it."  
  
"G'night Misao," I mumbled, already feeling safe with her presence lingering nearby. I was so far into sleep, that the light kiss she planted on my forehead went unnoticed as I slept on through the raging storm, my nightmares no longer there.

**Author's Notes:**

Gomen for the update time! I've been extremely busy! Hope you all liked the chapter...I know I should be focusing on the plot but I felt that Sou's past needed to be explained and I'm kinda working on a small relationship here..hehe..

Please review!!!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan **yes, I forgot. I was typing this on the airplane and didn't have internet access. I intended to put in skuchi when I got back but it slipped my mind.. Oops! Last time I checked dear, you didn't own Yahiko...

**coffeentoffee **I hope you're feeling better Coffee. Yeah, Misao's like the playful and funny older sis. I never learned the electric slide...always looked so hard...

**water makes up an ocean** Yeah, it was supposed to be skuchi but even I can't remember how to spell it. Sun lotion rox! It's saved me a lot of the time!

**ShadowBlue **I feel bad for Yahiko too...Sou now as well.. I know I told you I'd work on this one next after BT and very sorry! But it was updated second, just after one of m HP fics...Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. (although it was...)

**warhero35 **It's oki...I get rather lazy too. That's why updates take so long...

**Live on Wolf **Did you have fun? Hope you did!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, isn't it sad?  
  
Scars of the Past  
  
Chapter Nine**  
  
"Yahiko? Yahiko, time to get up..." called Kaoru softly, gently shaking my shoulder. "We have a full day of training ahead of us...you wouldn't want Yutaro to pass you up, would you?"  
  
"No," I grumbled, digging my face into the small pillow, "but I don't want to get up either. Can we just postpone lessons?" A second later, I was crying out as my instructor mercilessly tickled me. "St---Stop it...K- Kaoru!....Bu---Busu!" The last comment only made her smile more, hands digging into my sides as she enjoyed the sound of my laugher, a sound not heard for a while.  
  
"Well, I think you're awake now," she said rising to her feet and going towards the window. "But just to make sure you wake up..." She pulled down the blanket I had hung over the rice paper to block the light. Golden rays streamed in, landing directly on my face. "See you in a few minutes Yahiko," she laughed, exiting the room.  
  
"Stupid Busu," I muttered, throwing off the blanket and getting out of my futon. "She thinks she can make me get up with little threats of Yutaro beating me." The sudden image of myself lying on the ground with Yutaro standing on top of me, laughing madly filled my head. "And she's right," I sighed.  
  
Crossing over to the wooden chest in the corner of my room, I pulled out my favorite green hakama and my yellow gi, the white shirt sliding on beneath. Quickly rolling up my futon, I set it neatly in the corner and took my shinai off of the wall. Kaoru had told me time and time again that I should keep it in the training hall, but I felt an odd attachment to the piece of wood and wanted it by me.  
  
Slinging it onto my back, I exited the room, sliding the shoji door soundlessly behind me. Tiptoeing down the hall, I passed Misao's room, two voices speaking quietly within._ 'Looks like Kaoru is waking up the weasel,'_ I smirked, entering the kitchen.  
  
Yutaro was already shoveling food into his mouth, the rice balls that had been set in the wicker basket rapidly depleting. "Hey! Don't eat them all!" I yelled, snatching the food into my arms. "I want some too!"  
  
"Now, now," said Kenshin, a large sweat drop forming on the back of his head as Yutaro and I played tug-of-war over the basket. "Sessha has made more than enough for everyone, that he has."  
  
"Do quit arguing," snapped Kaoru, coming in from outside. "You're making my headache worse!"  
  
"Why Busu? Was waking up the weasel too hard?"  
  
Puzzled, she looked at me. "I wasn't waking up Misao," she said, taking a rice ball out of the basket Kenshin held out. "I was in the training hall doing some quick meditation exercises. It helps me to survive another day with you brats."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Yutaro, chucking a half-eaten rice ball at the black haired girl. "That isn't true! Take that back Kaoru-Sensei!" While they bickered I sat in silence, contemplating what Kaoru had said. If she hadn't been waking Misao up then who was in the girl's room?  
  
My question was answered a minute later when Misao came skipping into breakfast, dressed in her usual ninja garb, with Soujiro silently following her, a thoughtful smile on his face. _'Looks like Soujiro was getting her up,'_ I thought, noticing that for once the Tenken didn't look as tired as he normally did.  
  
"I'll take those," the ninja said happily, plucking the basket of rice balls from Yutaro's grasp and munching on once contentedly. "Sou and I are eating breakfast outside," she announced, taking Soujiro's left hand and dragging him from the room.  
  
With a shrug, I rose to my own feet. "When are we starting Kaoru-_Sensei_," I mocked, glaring at Yutaro. He smiled sheepishly at me, and ate the last rice ball on his plate. "Because if you stuff yourself anymore you won't be able to move around much."  
  
And it was true. The owner of the dojo was cramming food into her mouth at an alarming rate, bits of rice spraying across the table. "I could beat you with my eyes closed Yahiko," she bragged, still chewing furiously. "And don't you dare imply I'm fat Yahiko-_Chan_ or you'll face my wrath."  
  
"And what would that be?" I taunted, readying myself to run. "The attack of the fat tanooki? Come and catch me Busu...if you can." She jumped up from the low table, but I was already running, my feet pattering lightly over the wooden planks that made up the porch.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YAHIKO!" she screamed, rounding the corner with bokken in hand. "FACE ME YOU COWARD!" I ignored her, jumping for a branch on the cheery blossom tree, quickly pulling myself up among the pink and white petals. "WHERE'D YOU GO?" she shrieked, glancing around the bare yard.  
  
A stifled giggle was heard above me and I looked up to see Misao and Soujiro, the girl with a mischievous grin on her face. "You'd never hurt me, ne?" she asked, before pushing me off the branch. With a yell, I hit the ground, landing practically at Busu's feet.  
  
"Well there you are," she smirked, death written all over her face. "For those rude and not called for comments you receive six hundred strokes as punishment. Now move it!" Most would think a whipping but when Kaoru said strokes she meant with my shinai. I could already feel the burning ache in my shoulders at the prospect of doing six hundred.  
  
"Can't you cut it down a bit?" I whined, sulkily trailing her into the training hall. "Like maybe twenty?" She shook her head with a grin on her face before taking her bokken and pointing at the corner I was to do my punishment in.  
  
With a sigh, I crossed the polished floor and began, glaring enviously at Yutaro every few seconds as Busu taught him one of the katas I'd been dying to learn. All too soon, my muscles began to tighten due to the practice I was putting them through. With a groan, I rested the tip of my wooden sword on the floor, and leaned weakly against the wall.  
  
Sweat ran down my face in rivulets, my clothes sticking to my body and my cheeks bright red. Weakly, my knees trembled beneath my frame, threatening to send me sprawling to the ground. The heat seeped in through the wood, the bright summer sun pounding down on the dark roof.  
  
"Yahiko? Yahiko, are you all right?" came Kaoru's voice, slightly distant sounding. Hands were placed on my shoulders and I was gently shaken, my head lolling back and fourth. "Yahiko?" she asked, voice slightly panicked. "Yahiko!" That was the last thing I heard before a sudden darkness overtook me.

* * *

"What happened?" came the concerned voice of Misao, a presence hovering over me. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"That brat'll be up in no time," said the calm voice of Megumi. "He merely suffered over exertion. And no wonder! Kaoru, in this heat you must be careful of what tasks you grant to all of your students. You know Yahiko already has enough stress and worry for one so young; that makes him even more vulnerable to collapse."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Kaoru softly, her voice sad. "I never meant for it to happen."  
  
"Don't apologize to me," the doctor scolded, the sounds of her medical equipment being placed back in her bag filling my ears. "It is Yahiko you should be apologizing too. I have to be off, but for the next few days make sure to give him the medication I left you. Hopefully, it shall help to calm him down some."  
  
"Thanks Megumi," chirped Misao, one of her hands resting lightly on my head. "He's still a bit warm but his fever has dropped a ton."  
  
Megumi sighed. "He never had a fever you silly girl. It was merely a small case of heat stroke and overstress. Speaking of which Misao, are you feeling all right? You don't look as...perky as you normally do."  
  
"I had a long night," the girl laughed, a sad ring behind it that only I caught. "I'm fine Megumi, don't worry about me."  
  
"Then I'll be seeing you all later," the fox said, her getas clopping loudly on the floor. The swift sound of a shoji door opening and then closing greeted my ears and I blearily opened my eyes.  
  
Misao was sitting next to me, dipping a rag in a bowl of water and placing it on my head, not even noticing my open eyes. Under her breath, she began to hum, a strange and haunting melody that sounded vaguely familiar.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" I asked suddenly, turning my head slightly to look at the ninja. Misao screamed and tumbled backwards, hand resting over her heart. Kaoru looked up from the corner where she'd been placing my shinai to see what the girl was screaming about.  
  
"You're...you're awake?" gasped Misao, breath coming in short gasps. "Kami, Yahiko don't do that!" I smiled innocently up at her, allowing the dimple in my left cheek to show. "You feeling okay?" she asked, mood switching immediately.  
  
"Just a little dizzy," I answered truthfully as I gingerly sat up, a small ache still in my shoulders. "I heard you guys talking...I fainted?" I asked in disbelief, a blush rising up in my cheeks to mix with the pink tinge already there.  
  
"And with good reason," said Kaoru, settling herself next to me and pulling me into a hug. "I am so sorry Yahiko," she murmured into my hair. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course Kaoru," I answered, returning the hug. "I could never really hate you." After a few seconds I managed to choke out, "Uh...Kaoru, you're...choking me..."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, releasing me from her iron grasp instantly. "You're probably hungry, aren't you? I'll go get you some dinner...it's already five, can you believe it?" A second later, the kendo instructor was gone and I was left alone with the once again humming Misao for company.  
  
"Hey Misao? Where did you learn that tune from?" I asked, my curiosity piqued. "It sounds kind of familiar."  
  
"Sou taught it to me," she said with a smile. "He told me when he couldn't sleep he often went outside and sang to the stars; calms him he says. Personally, I think he just likes to hear himself." We both knew that wasn't true; naturally Soujiro was like Kenshin; very humble and kind.  
  
"Can you teach me the lyrics?" I asked. I now knew why it sounded familiar...that melody had invaded my dreams at times, probably Soujiro singing and his song interacting with my thoughts.  
  
"Sure," she said cheerfully, a smile on her face. "Just not now, maybe tonight? Kaoru wants you to get lots of rest right now. She was really scared when you collapsed this morning...thought you'd died."  
  
I snorted. "Me die? I'm eleven Misao! I'm not planning on that for a long time!" She giggled and we both lapsed back into silence. During this time, I contemplated my own thoughts. What I had just told Misao might not actually come true. If Anohorea were to catch me before then I wouldn't live to be twelve. But since Soujiro hopefully had some inside information on his plans I needn't worry as much.  
  
The door slid open once again, effectively ending any conversation between Misao and myself. "Here you go Yahiko," said Kaoru, bending down and placing a tray on my lap. "There's some honeyed tea and some sweet rolls that Kenshin made. They should be easy on your stomach..."  
  
"Arigatou Kaoru," I said, already sampling the bread. "It's very good." She beamed, happy she was able to do one thing correctly that day. "By the way," I said, taking a sip of tea, "where's Yutaro? Is he practicing by himself?"  
  
"I had to send Yutaro in to town for some more tofu," the girl said with a sigh. "I can't find Soujiro anywhere. It's like he disappeared from the earth!"  
  
Misao let out a nervous giggle, eyes widening slightly. "Oh....I was supposed to tell you something," she said, twisting her braid between her fingers. "Sou went down to the river to practice a bit. He said he was getting rusty and would be back for dinner."  
  
"Oh, all right then," said Kaoru, once again rising to her feet. "I'd best go help Kenshin with dinner," she said, not noticing the winces Misao and I both had in reference to her cooking. "Feel better soon Yahiko." Leaning down, she gave me a kiss on the top of my head and then left from the room.  
  
"Misao?" I asked, taking another sip of the warm tea. "What were you and Soujiro doing in the cherry blossom tree this morning?" That little question had been bugging me since she had shoved me out with a smile.  
  
"We were eating breakfast up there," she said with a laugh. "Sou told me that he likes climbing trees and it was very pretty. You could see the whole dojo and even part of the town!"  
  
"Do you like him?" I asked offhandedly, a small smirk forming on my face.  
  
"Nani!" she exclaimed, cheeks flaring in color. "What are you talking about Yahiko? He's just a friend!"  
  
"Then why do you blush or start to act funny when he's around. And why were you dressed in one of Kaoru's kimonos a few days ago? Come on Misao...I won't tell." Vehemently, she shook her head, refusing to disclose any information. "Please Misao?"  
  
"Please what?" asked the soft voice of the one in question entering the room. "Are you feeling all right Yahiko?" he asked, sitting down across from Misao. "I heard about your collapse earlier."  
  
"I'm feeling fine Soujiro," I said, still smirking. "If anything, Misao looks like she has a fever and should be in bed." At this statement, Misao merely blushed harder, her face now resembling Kenshin's hair.  
  
"Are you all right Misao?" he asked, placing a hand to her forehead. "You are slightly warm," he murmured, not noticing the brightening of her cheeks. "Perhaps you should go lie down for a while."  
  
"No, no," she said quickly, "I'm fine Sou...really," she said, rising to her feet only to fall over, her legs trembling beneath her.  
  
"I don't think swimming agreed with you yesterday Misao," said Soujiro kindly, bending down and scooping the blushing ninja into his arms. "Some rest is just what you need." Soujiro carried the girl out of the room, her aquamarine eyes narrowed at me in pure embarrassment.  
  
I lied back down on my futon, a soft chuckle escaping my lips. It was obvious even if she didn't want to admit it. _'Poor Misao,'_ I thought, the smile slipping slightly, _'Soujiro doesn't even seem to notice that she likes him. Maybe once I'm feeling better a game of matchmaker is in order.'  
_  
"You're playing matchmaker Yahiko-Chan?" came Tsubame's sweet voice. "Between whom?"  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" I moaned. My girlfriend nodded and sat down next to me.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Yahiko-Chan? Yutaro-Kun stopped in at Akabeko and he told me you collapsed today during training..." Her hand rested lightly on my head, and I couldn't help a small sigh from escaping my lips. As much as I liked all of the attention they gave me, I wasn't some breakable piece of glass. I didn't need constant protection.  
  
"I'm fine Tsubame," I said, forcing the anger I felt to melt away. "Just a little tired that's all. As for the matchmaker...forget it, it's nothing."  
  
"Are you talking about Kaoru-San and Ken-San?" she asked, ignoring the part of 'forget it.' "Because I don't think they need any help. Hopefully they'll figure it out...someday."  
  
"I was talking about Soujiro and Misao," I sighed, deciding that a girl's insight on the matter might be helpful. "I know the weasel likes him but he doesn't seem to realize it."  
  
"It'll all work out in time," she said with a smile. "Besides, doesn't Misao like Aoshi-San?"  
  
"I thought she did..." I responded carefully. "But she seems infatuated with Soujiro... I'm so confused!"  
  
"Everything will make sense later," the short brown haired girl comforted. "I'm sure Soujiro will realize it eventually. He has a lot on his mind right now and probably just hasn't had time to realize it."  
  
"Has sleeping beauty awoken?" came the sarcastic voice of Yutaro although it sounded slightly worried.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Yutaro," I said with as much sarcasm as I could. "When's dinner going to be ready? I'm hungry!"  
  
"But Kaoru-San told me you just ate three sweet rolls," gasped Tsubame. "Are you still hungry." Then answering her own question she said, "Of course you are. You're Yahiko!"  
  
"That's why I'm here," said Yutaro, "Kaoru-Sensei told me to tell you that dinner was ready. She said you could come if you were up to it Yahiko."  
  
"You bet I am," I said, leaping to my feet, swaying a second later.  
  
"Yahiko-Chan!" cried Tsubame, quickly rushing to support me. "You shouldn't jump around like that," she said quietly after I was standing solidly again. "You aren't in the best health conditon...I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"Gomen Tsubame," I said with a sheepish smile accompanied by my hand rubbing the back of my head. "I'll be more careful in the future." So slowly and surely we made our way into the kitchen, the girl helping me to sit down at an empty place.  
  
It was only then I realized we were missing quite a few of our dinner guests. "Where's Sanosuke?" I asked, helping myself to a piece of fish. "Shouldn't he be here?"  
  
"Sano's gambling again," said Kaoru, "and Misao seems to have come down ill with a fever. Soujiro's watching her right now." I nodded my head, a slight snicker issuing from my mouth. "Is everything okay Yahiko?" she asked, concern clouding her features.  
  
"Everything is fine Kaoru," I said, knowing what Misao was sick with. She didn't have a fever...she had the hots for Soujiro, an incurable disease until the Tenken told her he had the same feelings or turned her down.  
  
Kenshin had just started to clean up the dinner dishes and Tsubame was headed home when Soujiro came into the kitchen, his face his normal chipper smile. "Misao is doing better," he announced, nibbling on a roll. "She's sleeping right now."  
  
"Well that's good news," said Kaoru. "You should get some rest too Soujiro...all your practicing in this heat can't have been good."  
  
"I'm fine Kaoru-San," he said, grin widening. "The heat doesn't bother me that much anymore."  
  
"All the same," I want you in bed.."  
  
Giving a defeated sigh, the rurouni bid everyone a good night and retired to his room. "I'm going to sleep too," said Yutaro with a yawn. "Unlike some people," he said, glancing meaningfully at me, "I had to work all day. Good night all."  
  
Minutes later, Kaoru took her leave and then I took mine, sleep already pulling at my eyelids. Kaoru had given me my medication during dinner, and it had already kicked in, leaving me slightly sleepy and disoriented.  
  
Climbing beneath the covers, I let sleep overtake me, knowing that with Kenshin here nothing could happen. "Hey," I mumbled, jerking out of my peaceful slumber. "Misao never taught me the lyrics. I"ll get her tomorrow..." My eyes closed once again and I was once more sound asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean tonight?" Hijino hissed, dark eyes flashing in the moonlight. "That is not what the plan was Anohorea! The Tenken was to be helping us!"  
  
"Things have changed," the bronze skin man answered gruffly, fingering the hilt of his sword. "I do not trust the Tenken, no matter what he may have said. Do you know why this is?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't," the ninja said, black ponytail fluttering slightly in the breeze. "But I would appreciate it if you would care to tell."  
  
"The tofu," he answered simply, eyes glaring with evil intent. "What need does a rurouni need with a bucket of tofu? Surely we all know that one person could not eat that much in one sitting and it is pointless to carry it around. He is living with someone now...although I do not know who, he lied to us Hijino. In this face, we cannot trust him at all. It is better if we work without the Tenken's aid."  
  
"But isn't tonight a little sudden?" the ninja pressed. "It has been a mere week since we have assembled. Should we not contact our superiors before doing this?"  
  
"Unlike you, I have no superior," the man answered, "And as I see it both you and your clan are under my command for the time being. And if I say tonight then tonight it shall be!"  
  
"Very well then," the leader of the Tozuma ninjas said quietly. "I will gather my men and bring them here. Plans are still as normal after we get the boy though, correct?"  
  
"Yes, they are. Now hurry! The longer I wait the harder it becomes to still my sword. I want to kill him! His blood belongs to me!"  
  
"And you shall kill him soon enough," Hijino said, already stealing into the night. "As soon as I return you will get your reward."  
  
Only silence prevailed in the forest, except for the whisper of the trees. _'Go! Flee!'_ they called, trying to send a message to the target. _'You will die if you remain any longer.'  
_  
Unfortunately, people don't speak tree... 

**Author's Notes:**

And I have _finally _gotten back on plot! I see Scars of the Pastcoming to a close in a few chapters. And this is my last Rurouni Kenshin fic right now too! Uh oh!

And look! It only took me one month and a day to update........ I am so sorry for the absence!! I have been so busy with my other fics that this one kind of just got passed up! Gomen gomen gomen!!

A review would be much appreciated! Arigatou!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan** Well...he's my favorite character and to tell the truth, I've lost interest in Yahiko. I mean, I still luv our little samurai (who I mention again is not yours) but I like the tenken better! But I'm back on track now!

**ShadowBlue** I know! gomen! But side info is always good...I loved watching his past! =) I luv dark fics and angst and his past fit right in with my mood. Although I do still hate his family. As a note to you on BT, Hiei won't be a child for too long..three chappies at most. My original plot line was to keep him like that, have him grow older and then end fic. But I know realize that I'd get too many requests for a sequel to tie up all of the loose ends (i.e. Hiei getting over it, couple questions, etc..) so I'm just extending my fic! =)

**tocole** Congrats on getting internet!! Now if only I could get a new mouse...I have this horrible thing cuz mine broke. How's your novel coming? Asking cuz I started my own...people kept asking me on one of my fics if I'd be writing a novel so I did! Who knows, at sixteen (fifteen now) I might be a famous author. Yeah, right.

**Sailor Kenshin** They are a cute couple, aren't they? I don't mind Aoshi/Misao fics but Sou just seems to always spring up. Probably cuz he's my fave RK charcter! Arigatou for the review!

**MokubaDoll** The fox and the rooster are definetly (I know I spelled that wrong...) one hot couple. I luv how they always bicker and argue but we can all see that they luv each other! lol

**Live on Wolf** Can't argue with you on that! =)

**coffeentoffee** Well that's odd...

**D-Caf(aka Sandr** Most people don't for some reason...In any case, glad you found it now! Arigatou for all of the reviews! I updated Draco's Spirit btw. I'll be emailing you soon about your character! =)

**warhero35** Must have! lol, I hope my DVD I ordered doesn't get lost!

**whateveryasay** Now that I think about it, he normally doesn't win. He kinda lost to Anjii, lost to Kenshin, lost to Saitoh...But glad you found and like the fic!

**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Glad to see ya again! Anohorea...I predict next chapter! =)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: Read previous ones please. I can assure you that nothing has changed.**

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Ten**

Dark shadows crept across the yard, tainting the area with their vile intentions. The pale moon glow made the silver of their blades shine out of the darkness, the only glimmer of light in the blackness.

Wind whispered softly through the trees, branches creaking ominously, as ninjas perched on the larger limbs. Each and every figure but one was dressed in solid black, a bandana wrapped around their mouths to leave only their eyes and up open to the night.

The one other figure was clothed in only a pair of black pants, his bronze chest gleaming from the feeble light, his dark eyes glittering in anticipation. The ever-present copper necklace shaped in a ring hung on a cord of fine leather was around his neck, resting lightly on his broad chest.

"Shall I give the order?" asked the ninja next to Anohorea softly, a gold circlet atop his head identifying him as the leader of the Tozuma Ninja clan. "Now would be the opportune moment."

"In a minute," the larger man whispered back, his attention completely focused on the still peaceful dojo whose occupants would soon all lie dead, the Myojin boy in his hands for whatever he wished to do to him. "Remember," he said after a pause, turning to face Hijino, "you may kill whomever you wish but the Myojin brat is mine."

"Perfectly understood," the ninja uttered before dropping soundlessly to the ground, his clan following with a silent signal behind. Swift as a cheetah and smoothly as a raven they spread out around the porch, the wooden floorboards not even betraying their presence.

Hijino entered the front door first, a tanto in each hand, each tip dipped into a poison the Tozuma Ninjas prided themselves on. It would work itself into the victim's bloodstream and eventually kill them if they didn't die from blood loss first.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" asked a voice from the shadows in the hall, eerily calm and quiet. "I don't believe you knocked or were invited."

A single figure stepped into the beam of moonlight that fell on the ground, a vacant smile on his face, blue eyes holding no emotion at all. Brown hair framed his face, the light blue gi and hakama standing out amongst the dark uniforms of the ninjas.

"Tenken," gasped Hijino, obviously startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently a resident at Kaoru-San's home," the young man replied evenly, the bokken being removed from his sash on his pants and raised in his left hand. "And I do believe you are trespassing."

"You were supposed to be on our side," the lead ninja ground out angrily, also preparing his weapon. "What made you leave us?"

"I was never with you to begin with," the Tenken hissed, taking a single step forward. "Those who wish to hurt my friends will have to go through me. You shall not harm a single person in this dojo."

"What Soujiro speaks is the truth." A pair of bright purple eyes peered from the gloom, small flecks of amber sparkling in the bright orbs. Crimson hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, the infamous sakabatou grasped firmly in his hands. "No one but you shall be harmed tonight."

Both former manslayers turned to look at each other, the Tenken working with the Battousai for a single cause. Blue eyes met purple, a sense of respecting radiating to each other as well as understanding. There was no need to involve the rest of the dojo; they could both take the ninjas.

"We'll see about that," snarled Hijino, nodding his head slightly. In a flood of movement the black clothed figures rushed at Soujiro and Kenshin, all holding a poison tipped weapon of the sort.

"Ryu Do Ryu San!" cried Kenshin, slamming his sword downwards, a massive airwave crashing into the oncoming ninjas, sending them flying off of their feet and out the front door.

Kenshin and Soujiro walked calmly to the front door and alighted down the steps, now facing the ninjas outside of the dojo. "You must remember," said Soujiro, voice cold as ice, "unlike Himura-San killing the likes of you shall not weigh guilty on my conscience."

"Kenshin? What's going on?" asked the fearful voice of Kamiya Kaoru, standing in the doorway behind the two fighters, Misao next to her with Yutaro and Yahiko exiting their bedrooms to join the two women.

The young kendo instructor was clothed in a simple blue yukata, her midnight black hair loose around her shoulders with a blanket thrown over her shoulders. Misao was in an overlarge gi with her shorts on beneath it, cyan eyes wide and alert as each hand held several kunai.

Yutaro and Yahiko both wore an emerald green yukata, Yahiko's shinai grasped tightly in his white knuckled hands where as Yutaro was unarmed, his and Kaoru's weapons in the training hall.

"Please do not interfere Kaoru-San," said Soujiro pleasantly, turning to give the frightened group a smile, "everything will be taken care of shortly. But please keep an eye on Yahiko-Kun, Anohorea-San is out there somewhere."

Misao gasped and pulled Yahiko behind her, placing him between the doorframe and herself while Kaoru did the same to Yutaro, both getting the younger boys out of the way.

"You will regret not joining us Tenken," growled Hijino, eyes flashing madly. "Prepare to die."

"Prepare yourself Hijino-San." With a burst of speed Soujiro shot away from Kenshin as the ninjas charged, acrobatically maneuvering around the two fighters. Head on, Soujiro's sword caught Hijino's, the ninja raising the tanto protectively to guard his face.

With practiced ease, Kenshin slammed his sword against the oncoming figures, blood splattering as the tip of the blade occasionally caught the flesh. But all too soon the red headed man realized the truth...he and Soujiro would not be able to defeat all of them.

Several ninjas were getting past Kenshin and lunging for those on the porch. With a yell, Misao launched a handful of kunai while Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's shinai from his hands and crashed it down on the head of the ninja nearest to her.

"Yahiko! Get back inside the dojo!" Kaoru screamed, her eyes emitting pure fear as she narrowly managed to hit another one of the Tozuma clan before he stabbed her with his kantana.

Yahiko edged around the doorframe and took off into the corridor, Yutaro following quickly behind him. "We need to get something to defend ourselves with," the cat-eyed boy gasped, pounding down the hall next to his friend.

"We have to get to the training hall!" exclaimed Yahiko, dashing around a corner with Yutaro hot on his heels. "Hurry up!"

Seconds later the two students entered the large and still quiet training hall, the sounds of fighting muted within its thick oak walls. Reaching up, Yahiko pulled a shinai off of the wall and Yutaro did the same before they both looked at each other.

"Stay here," ordered Yutaro, body rigid. "I mean it Yahiko, don't go fight."

"We have to help Kenshin!" the young samurai protested stubbornly.

"And you're supposed to stay alive!" Yutaro snapped, shoving Yahiko against the wall. "Please stay here," he repeated softer, his tone worried. "I don't want you to die Yahiko...please."

The spiky haired boy opened his mouth to answer when the wall of room blew, bits of sawdust pouring into the room with two figures. Soujiro was still battling Hijino, somehow having acquired a sword in the fighting.

The Tenken still looked untouched where as the ninja was bleeding heavily in his abdomen and left shoulder, the dark stains barely visible against the blackness of his uniform.

In silence Yahiko and Yutaro watched as the two fighters continued to clash swords, bright red sparks dancing off the blades as the crossed. Hijino's mask had slipped off his face to pool around his neck, his mouth wide open as he panted for air.

It was known that ninjas preferred stealth combat and sneak attacks. Having Soujiro awake had ruined their plans and now they were forced to engage in battle. Soujiro seemed to almost be enjoying himself, the blade slashing mercilessly into the ninja.

Yahiko looked on in awe at the blue clad figure. The fight between Soujiro and Sano now seemed like child's play compared to the grace Soujiro was using now, darting easily to the side to escape his opponent's blows.

A glint of light appeared in the side of Yahiko's vision and he turned to see and arrow speeding out of the darkness straight for the Tenken who seemed oblivious to the arrows descent.

"SOUJIRO! BEHIND YOU!" Yahiko yelled, hoping his warning was in time. Quick as lightning, the young man whirled around and cut down the arrow just as Hijino slammed his blade into Soujiro's side, the former falling to his knees as the ninja pushed him to the floor, cruelly turning the blade inside of Soujiro.

"Don't bother trying to get up Tenken," chuckled Hijino, withdrawing his blade and looking down at Soujiro. "The poison should kick in very shortly...you'll be dead in just a few minutes."

Weakly, Soujiro pushed himself off the ground so he was standing but swaying slightly, sword in hand. "You're wrong...I'm not going to lose to the likes of you."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. As soon as the poison enters your bloodstream it's all over...but I may as well speed up the process." Hijino lunged forward and slammed his blade against Soujiro's, who had just managed to block. "I see you still have a bit of fight left," Hijino said, glancing almost with wonderment at Soujiro. "Then again, I should have expected something like that from the Tenken."

"You should have," the Tenken agreed, taking a shaky step forward, blood blossoming over the stab wound. "Because now you're going to pay the price." A split second later Soujiro was gone from his spot and a blade was protruding through Hijino's sword arm, barely having missed his heart.

With a roar Hijino withdrew another tanto from a sheath on his side and plunged it into Soujiro's chest, the latter staggering away, the blade still embedded in his chest. "How does it feel Tenken?" Hijino asked, shoving Soujiro till he was on his back. "Does it hurt?" he questioned gleefully, twisting the blade before removing it.

"I'm not the only one dying tonight," the Tenken gasped, blue eyes clouding over. "You are too." The sword still in Soujiro's hand shoved upwards, catching the ninja through his forehead. With a soft moan Hijino crumpled over dead next to Soujiro.

"Soujiro!" Yahiko exclaimed, running towards the still figure. The crimson liquid had stained almost all of Soujiro's gi, the light blue now purple. "Soujiro?" he repeated, voice cracking as he knelt next to the dying man.

Yutaro silently joined Yahiko, his golden eyes glimmering with tears. "You need to get away from here," Soujiro whispered, his eyes closed. "It isn't safe."

"We have to get you to Megumi," Yahiko cried out, tears already streaming down his bronze cheeks. "Or else you'll die!"

"I already am dying Yahiko-Kun," Soujiro said softly, voice growing weaker. "There is no hope left for me but you two can still get away...please...leave..."

"We can't leave you Soujiro! Come on Yutaro! We have to get him out of here!"

"Actually," said a voice gruffly, "I do think you'll be coming with me."

Both boys peered up to see a large man smiling sinisterly down at them. "Anohorea!" breathed Yahiko, terror written all over his face.

"That's right brat, you're coming with me." Before either of the two Kamiya Kasshin students could blink Yutaro lay unmoving on the ground where as Yahiko had been flipped onto Anohorea's shoulder and the larger man was carting him off.

Soujiro continued to lay motionless, fire seeming to spread through his veins as the poison finally kicked in, the pain rendering him immobile. _'I must help Yahiko-Kun,'_ his brain argued against his body, his senses rapidly fading.

The mind, even though weak, won over Soujiro's body and he pushed himself to his knees, breath hitching in his throat before he began to cough up blood from his many internal injuries. Crawling over to Yutaro, but only using his left hand, the Tenken placed a hand on the boy's wrist and sighed in relief as he felt a faint pulse. Yutaro had merely been knocked out, not killed or infused with poison.

Pushing up against a wall, Soujiro stumbled towards the busted wall and outside, his eyes going in and out of focus. Sounds of battle could still be heard from the front yard but he had no time to waste.

_'It's a good thing my body is strong enough to hold the poison off for a little bit longer,'_ Soujiro thought wryly to himself, thankful once again for his mostly healthy body. It still hurt to move but as long as he pushed the pain to the back of his mind he would be okay for a while._ 'I must save Yahiko-Kun...then I can die knowing I did at least one thing to repent.'_

Forcing himself to continue moving forward, the injured man sent out a stream of his own ki, looking for Yahiko's or Anohorea's. A large burst to his right signaled that that was the direction Anohorea had taken off in.

_'He'll probably be in the forest somewhere,' _the Tenken mused, holding his sword that he'd removed from Hijino tightly in his hand._ 'They must have a base of some sort...that's where I must look.'_

Moonlight filtered through the trees to provide bits of light among the creeping shadows that filled most of the area. Soujiro's footsteps were soft on the leaf-covered ground, although a trail of blood dotted the way behind him, the liquid leaking through his gi and dripping onto the ground.

After a while Soujiro leaned faintly on one of the numerous trees, a feeling of light-headedness washing over him as he continued to lose large amounts of blood, the effect making him weak and dizzy.

Hushed voices cut through the silence of the night and Soujiro straightened up, straining his ears to see whom it was.

"It was a good catch, don't you think? We may have lost Hijino-Sama but now we've got this girl to keep us company." Soujiro could almost see the man smiling and anger boiled within him but he patiently waited his ground to see if anything was else was said.

"That isn't the reason we're bringing her back to the base," another man laughed while Soujiro's heart quickened. So there was a base... "She is part of the Oniwaban...we might be able to get some information out of her. The Oniwaban works with the government at times, so she might know something important. And once we're done with her you can have her Miko."

For the next half an hour Soujiro followed the two ninjas, one carrying an unconscious Misao over his shoulder, deeper into the woods until he began to sense other people. That was when he made his move.

Darting swiftly out under the cover of the trees the two men had been cleanly killed in one stroke, Misao lying unharmed on the ground. "Misao?" asked Soujiro softly, nudging the girl gently.

Her eyes fluttered open, dazed with confusion. "Soujiro?" she murmured, reaching one hand up to touch his cheek, a soft smile on her lips. "Is it morning already?"

"What happened Misao?" he asked urgently, taking her hand in his left, the sword in his sash. "Where are Himura-San and Kaoru-San?"

She blinked several times before she hurriedly sat up, her face filled with fright. "Himura got stabbed in the back," she said speedily, "and I'm not sure what happened. Kaoru got knocked out I think...I haven't a clue what happened to Yahiko and Yutaro though...I was fighting one second and then I woke up here."

"Yutaro-Kun is alive," Soujiro said. "He's knocked out in the training hall. Anohorea-San has Yahiko-Kun...they're in this area somewhere. We should hurry before anything happens to him." Soujiro rose to his feet and almost fell back down, the world turning madly.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed the Oniwaban ninja, darting to her feet and helping to steady the man. "What happened?" she asked in horror, eyes alighting on the bloodstains.

"It's nothing Misao," said Soujiro with a strained smile, not having the heart to tell her he would be dead within a few hours. "Come on...Yahiko-Kun needs us. Do you have a weapon with you?"

"I have a few of my kunai left," Misao said; falling into place behind Soujiro, ready to help him if he should stumble. "And it looks like you have a sword...did you kill those men back there Sou?" she asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes," he replied evenly, voice not wavering at all. "I couldn't have them wake up and alert others that we were in the area.... we're here," he said a moment later, pausing in the middle of the forest.

"I don't see anything," muttered Misao, glancing warily around.'

"Look above you, Misao," Soujiro said, nodding upwards with his head.

"Oh Kami," she mumbled, eyes taking in the sight. Amongst the tree branches were large buildings built skillfully on the limbs, a whole community living in the treetops. "Do we go up there?"

"What else?" Gripping onto a low branch Soujiro moved to swing himself up when his chest erupted in pain and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, tears pricking at his eyes from the agony that raced through him.

"Tell me what's wrong!" demanded Misao in a hushed whisper, kneeling next to Soujiro. "Tell me Seta Soujiro!" she hissed when he remained silent, eyes staring vacantly at her.

"Remember how you said the Tozuma Ninjas used poisons?" he asked with a feeble smile. "I'm finding out first hand."

"You are not allowed to die on me Sou," she whimpered softly, shaking his body with her hands. "You have to fight it!"

"I'm...trying," he murmured, "but I'm still going to die Misao."

"You can't!"

"Everyone dies someday," he coughed, blood flecking his hand as he brought it up to his mouth, "seems today is my time. But I will make sure Yahiko-Kun is safe before I go anywhere...but we have to hurry."

"Please Sou," Misao begged as he rose to his feet and vaulted onto the branch, "go find Megumi! She can help you!"

"I won't make it back Misao," he uttered quietly, the smile gone from his face. "The only reason I'm still alive is I'm able to hold the poison off for a little while. But only for a little bit longer. Now come, Yahiko-Kun needs our help."

Resolutely Misao pulled herself up on the branch next to Soujiro, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears as she realized she was going to lose the young man who had started to love as more then just a friend.

Soujiro ran his thumb beneath her eyes, brushing away her tears before offering a smile. "Let's go."

Swiftly and silently the two started for the buildings, rescuing their young friend the goal in mind. They could only hope he wasn't already dead.

**Author's Notes:**

And wow! I updated! O.o I'm so sorry for the long wait! But with school and homework its been really hard to find time to write. I'm personally very happy with the way this chapter came out. n.n

I have another idea for an awesome RK fic! Unfortunately, it doesn't have our favorite Tokyo samurai. T.T It focuses on Soujiro, Kenshin, Misao, Sano, and Kaoru and I'm hoping to get that up when I get a spare moment.

Please review? Arigatou!

**Reviewer's Comments:**

**LishaChan** But of course Mellon-nin! lol Yep, the Leg-Chan bug has bit as has the Wolf's Rain bug! I'm so glad it's on tonight...I wanna see more! lol and no, Yahiko isn't yours. Seriously Lisha...lol

**Sailor Kenshin** I never used to be big on romance either. But now I like reading it as long as the fic actually has a plot, lol! Like I can't stand HP fics where Draco and Hermione (who are my fave couple for that series) fall in love cuz she turned beautiful and he really handsome, ya know? I also prefer side romances compared to the love part being the center of the fic. What can I say? I'm a dark, angsty writer although this fic isn't as bad as most of mine. lol

**tocole** It was a tad corny but it was true. lol, I luv the new FOL! n.n I can not wait until we meet Soujiro and Misao! I'm dying to see their meeting! I still laugh when I go back and read mine! Thanx for the encouragement, I've finished chapter two! n.n Novels are a lot harder to write cuz I think it's because you have to create the characters moods and work off of absolutely nothing. Then again, you never have to worry about making the characters OOC cuz they're yours! lol

**Live on Wolf** I'm not sure... ::sweatdrop:: I haven't made a song up yet but if you want one I'm sure I could probably figure out where to put it in somewhere! n.n

**coffeentoffee** Ummm...oki? Yep, bad Kaoru. Yahiko was feeling better...although I can't say a thing about next chapter...what has Anohorea done to our little samurai???

**BlueBabyAquaGirl ** Yep, it came through but that is odd. My system kicked me out before too...think it was a site glitch? Anohorea wasn't really battling much but we did see him briefly! n.n Lots more of Anohorea next update though!

**warhero35** ::nods:: I agree completly. Poor Misao and now Sou's going to die...but is he? lol I luv making stuff angsty!

**EclipseSilverSun ** Yeah...sorry about the long update time...I have a lot of fics though and now I have school. Yahiko angst will be coming (along with more Sou, I'm a sucker for that kind lol) Hope to see you again!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I am surprised to say that I find myself still alive. XD I would have thought someone would have hunted me down for the time it was taking me to update this. So I'm happy to say, I still own my life and I still, unfortunately, don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Eleven**

Pain. That's all I can feel…all I can see. Just blinding red pain, spreading through my body, much like the way a river flows along its course. It won't stop. It won't go away. It's just there.

I never knew it was possible to feel like this. To actually wish you were dead. To just want the pain to go away. I've always cherished my life…after all, who doesn't? Once your life goes, everything does. All of your dreams. Your goals. Your love. You cease to exist.

But now…I don't care. I just want out. I want everything to stop. Everyone is getting hurt because of me. Soujiro's dead. I did that. Yutaro was probably hurt pretty badly. Again, my fault. And Kaoru and Kenshin…and Misao. What happened to them? They might be dead too. And it's all my fault.

Because I got involved in Gasuke's yakuza and Anohorea found me. And now that I've been found and rescued, my friends are paying the price. Why did Kenshin ever bother to take me from Gasuke anyway? If he hadn't, then none of them would be hurt…none of them would be involved and I wouldn't feel so guilty.

The floorboards creaked near my head and I winced, curling myself tighter into a protective ball. "What's wrong?" asked my captor, squatting down beside me. "Does it hurt?" he asked, voice still soft and deadly. "Not just your body, but knowing you're the one responsible for all the misery you've caused your friends."

I didn't answer, biting my lip to keep from whimpering from the internal pain that started to grow even more in my heart as his words struck.

"The Tenken is dead," he smirked. "It's a pity rather, he would have been a great asset to me. And the pretty little ninja girl, she's alive." I felt a ray of hope before it left my eyes a second later. "I can't really say for how long though. Once the Tozuma ninjas are done with her, she'll probably just want to die anyway."

I clenched my fists, my entire being wishing Misao were free. I had a good idea of what they were going to do to her…the same thing that would have happened if Soujiro hadn't saved her the first time. My throat constricted painfully as Soujiro's smiling face swam into memory.

"And let's not forget the famous and feared Battousai," Anohorea sneered. "He's dead, and so is his little bitch. It was great entertainment, forcing him to watch as we cut the woman's body into pieces, her calling for him to save her. Which he never did."

Kaoru and Kenshin were…dead? That couldn't be. Kenshin was the best. He wouldn't just let a bunch of ninjas beat him. He beat Jin-e! Shishio! Gohei! Toma! He just couldn't be. "You're lying," I hissed, slowly sitting up and glaring daggers at the bronze skinned man. "Kenshin is too strong to be beaten."

"You think?" he snorted. "I'd have someone fetch the bodies, but the police are bound to have found them by now, and I'm not going to risk getting caught."

"Coward."

The next thing I knew, I was airborne, Anohorea's fist catching me in the stomach and sending me flying back till I hit one of the walls, my body crumpling to the floor, a new wave of agony running up my back. "YOU DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he bellowed, picking me up by my hair and ramming my head against the wall, stars appearing in my vision.

"Why?" I panted, my body tensing in anger. "It's the truth."

I was slammed to the ground, one of Anohorea's booted feet pressing into my bare back, directly in the middle of my scar. "You know," he whispered, voice lethal. "If you want a quicker death, it would be best to keep your damn mouth shut."

"You didn't kill them," I repeated, voice slightly muffled as my mouth was pressed against the ground. "They'll come and save me, just like last time."

"You honestly believe that the Battousai is going to come?" He chuckled, before bursting into loud, raucous laugher, the sound rebounding off the walls and echoing around the empty room. "You really are stupid. They're dead. They're not coming. You're alone. You always were."

"They'll come," I said stubbornly, though already my heart was beginning to fall apart. Could they really be dead? I can't imagine life without them. If they're gone…there's really no point in me living anymore. What would there be to live for anyway?

"And if I remember correctly, there was another brat with you, wasn't there?" Anohorea drawled, foot still pressing down and smearing the blood from my earlier whipping. I froze, Yutaro's face filling my mind. "He's dead too."

"Yutaro isn't dead," I spat, picking my head slightly off the ground. "I saw you only knock him out. He's still alive."

"Hai, I only knocked him out. But that doesn't mean I didn't send someone else in to kill him. After all, I wanted to get back here and have some time with you."

I remained frozen, my whole body going numb, no longer caring at all about myself as I was flung about the room, whips lashing down and knives digging themselves into my skin. I deserved this. I deserved to be in pain and suffer. Everyone else did.

What's worse…is I'm beginning to believe Anohorea was telling the truth. I know Soujiro died…I saw it. And that was my fault. Not just that he was there, but because of my warning. Maybe he didn't need it. Maybe he would have sidestepped and not have gotten stabbed. Maybe…maybe he would still be alive.

It all comes down to one thing, one simple fact, one truth. It's my fault. All of this is my fault.

* * *

"Are you okay?" she whispered, one arm on my shoulder to help steady me on the narrow branch.

"Fine," I replied softly, though in truth I felt the complete opposite. My head was swimming and my vision was going in and out of focus, making it impossible to see much in front of me. An icy tingle was spreading from my chest and I suddenly felt very cold.

"No, you're not," she sniffled. "Please," she begged. "Go back into town and get Megumi. She could try and help you!"

Sadly, I shook my head, wincing as the world spun in a circle. "I can't, Misao. My duty is to help Yahiko-kun."

"But Sou…"

"Come on," I said, effectively ending the conversation. "We'd better keep moving…" I slowly stood on the branch and hauled myself up onto the next one, blinking to try and clear my vision slightly.

'_Come on,_ I berated myself as I my hold slipped. '_You're Tenken no Soujiro! You're not going to die now. Just a little while longer.' _I slowly made my way up the tree, Misao occasionally reaching out to try and help me balance as I teetered slightly.

"Just one more branch," she encouraged, one of her hands closing over my own and helping to pull me up. We both sat on the wooden planks outside a door, catching our breath. "You should stay here," she whispered, rising to her feet with a kunai gripped tightly in each hand.

"I'm going," I said firmly, gripping onto the ninja for support as my knees buckled beneath me, my whole body now growing numb.

Tears shone in her aqua colored eyes, before she silently opened the door and we both entered, Misao leading the way. Just as we were rounding the corner, one of the Tozuma ninjas walked straight into Misao. She froze, not quite sure of what to do. She'd never killed anyone before, and I don't think she was quite ready to get blood on her hands yet. Stepping forward, I slit the guard's neck before he could even utter a sound.

Misao stared in horror at the blood that began to pool around her feet, a violent tremble going through her body. "Leave him," I said, turning and taking off down the hall, wiping the blood off of the kantana with my sleeve. After a few seconds, I heard Misao approach behind me and gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Where do you think Yahiko is?" she asked after a while of silence, the two of us simply creeping down the hall.

"Not a clue," I answered truthfully. "We'll just have to keep looking until we find him." Misao glanced nervously around the empty corridor. "Don't worry," I comforted, stopping and looking over my shoulder at the girl. "I won't let them hurt you."

"But I don't want to lose you, Sou," she whispered, pulling me into a tight hug. "I don't want you to go."

"We'll meet again later," I smiled, running a hand through the black hair.

"Or you can just both meet each other now," snarled a voice from down the hall. I turned slightly, quite surprised to see a group of ninjas standing at the end of the hall. The poison must be making my senses weaker…I couldn't sense them or even hear them coming.

"How are you still alive, Tenken?" one of the men spat, brown eyes glistening in rage. "You were stabbed with poison, how is it you are not dead?"

"I am stronger then I look," I responded evenly, drawing the kantana from my waistband and pointing it at the ninjas. "If you tell me where you're keeping the boy, I won't have to harm anyone here."

"You can barely stand," scoffed another. "Come and try to take us. We aren't saying anything."

"Stay here," I ordered Misao, looking at the girl sternly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sou?" she murmured as I took a step away. "Be careful." I nodded and ran down the hall, speed increasing with each step. A second later, my sword had clashed with another, sparks flying from the blades. Whirling around, I blocked a dagger and drew my sword across one of the ninja's necks, his guttural cry of pain his last sound.

I pivoted again, narrowly missing a sword, when I felt something plunge into my side and I cried out as it was shoved in deeper. Misao's scream echoed down the hall, and I forced myself to stay on my feet, knowing that when I fell, I wouldn't be getting up.

Retreating a few steps, I looked down at the knife driven deep into me, and with a moan, I pulled it out and dropped the bloodied weapon on the ground, before looking back up at the ninjas. "What's wrong?" one smirked, several kunai appearing in his hands. "Are you quitting already?"

"I'm not done till you're all dead," I hissed, the smile gone from my face to be replaced with a frown of determination, my eyes as hard as ice. Darting forward again, I stabbed one through the stomach, ignoring the pain as another sword scraped across my back, and I felt something being driven into my leg.

I saw only red as I slashed out, the ninjas blurring together to form a black wall. But soon, the black wall began to grow bigger, not smaller as it should have, before black was the only thing I saw.

* * *

I bolted upright in bed, sweat trickling down my brow. Had it really happened? Or was it just a nightmare? Not taking any chances, I grabbed my jacket from the floor and dashed out of my house, heading straight for Megumi's. "Yo! Fox! Open up!" I called, pounding on the front door.

Megumi came to the door, her face in a scowl. "What do you want, Sanosuke? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I think something happened at the dojo…something bad."

"I'll be out in a minute," she said, face turning pale. I waited quite impatiently on the doorstep, before she finally emerged, a bag of medical equipment in hand. "Let's go."

"What are you wearing?" I grinned, looking at the doctor's new choice of clothing.

"We have to hurry and I can't very well run in a kimono," she replied, already starting down the road. "Besides, a hakama is actually quite comfortable." Shaking my head, I ran to catch up with the fox. When we arrived at the dojo…I only wish we'd gotten there sooner.

Bodies of ninjas littered the yard, the coppery smell of blood filling the air. "Kami-sama," Megumi gasped, eyes widening in terror. "Where are Ken-san and the others?" she cried in alarm, not seeing the dojo occupants.

I was already in the yard, making my way around the dead and into the dojo. "Kenshin? Jou-chan?" I called, voice wavering slightly when no one answered. "Yahiko? Yutaro? Misao? Someone answer." Silence. "DAMNIT! SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

A low groan sounded from the kitchen and I cautiously made my way in, Megumi following closely behind. "Kaoru!" the other woman exclaimed, dashing over to the owner of the dojo. "Kaoru, speak to me! Kaoru!"

I knelt down beside Kaoru and gathered her in my arms, shaking her softly. "Come on Jou-chan," I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Sano?" she whispered, blue eyes blinking open slowly. "Megumi?"

"That's right," I smiled, hugging the tiny woman to me. "What happened?"

"They came," she moaned, eyes closing once more. "They wanted Yahiko."

"Where's Kenshin?" I asked urgently.

"I…I don't know."

Megumi was currently examining Kaoru, and sat back on her heels a few minutes later. "You'll live," she breathed, a smile on her face. "Can you lie right here until Sano and I finish looking around the house?"

"Hai."

I gently lowered my friend back to the ground and Megumi and I left the kitchen, now peering into doorways for any sign of Kenshin and the others. "Sano," Megumi whispered, pointing shakily at a figure lying beneath several fallen beams from the dojo's roof.

Sprinting over, I began to pull the planks off, praying to every god that he was still alive. "Get out of my way," ordered Megumi, pushing me to the side so she could examine her newest patient. "He's been poisoned," she said softly, taking one of the deathly pale hands in her own.

"You can cure him though, right?" I asked, heart clenching painfully when I realized I might lose him.

"Yes, but I'll have to hurry. Go look around for the others, I'll get to work on Ken-san." Nodding, I took off down the corridor to the training hall. Lying directly in the moonlight pouring in through the gaping hole in the wall lay Yutaro, still and unmoving, a shinai lying on the ground next to him.

But as I approached, he shifted slightly and my hopes rose. If he was moving on his own, he had to be all right. "Yutaro?" I whispered, kneeling down next to the boy.

"Sanosuke?" he queried, golden brown eyes looking up at me.

"What happened?" I asked, gesturing towards the destroyed wall.

With a start, he jumped up, looking wildly around the room, before slumping back down to the floor. "Yahiko and I came in here to get me a weapon," he said softly staring at his hands. "Soujiro and that lead ninja came in here through the wall…Soujiro got hit with a poisoned sword, but he killed the other guy. But he died too. And then that man you all talk about came…I don't really remember what happened after that."

"If Soujiro's dead," I mused, "Then where is the body?" It was true. Lying several feet from Yutaro was the ninja, a sword embedded through his head. But Soujiro was no where to be seen, save a large puddle of blood on the floor. "Can you make it into the kitchen?" I asked, looking at Yutaro with concern. "Jou-chan's there. Just keep her company till Megumi gets to treating her, okay? I'll go look for the others." Yutaro nodded and made his way through the door, while I went through the wall.

Blood was splattered across the ground, men lying dead outside, a clean mark cut across their neck, no doubt the work of Soujiro, since he was the only one aiming to kill here. Stray kunai littered the ground, but unlike the ninjas', these ones had a small 'o' carved in the top for the Oniwabanshu.

Following signs of a scuffle into the woods, I could tell that Misao had been taken, since there was no body and no bodies lying where the foot steps ended. '_Ninjas probably took to the trees.' _Going back to the blood spots by the training hall, I followed them a few steps into the woods, realizing at once who it was. But just to make sure, I went back into the training hall.

Where Soujiro had supposedly been killed was the blood, but also long smears going out of the room, like he'd been dragging himself. "He went after Yahiko," I murmured, feeling some of the anger I'd been holding since meeting Soujiro fade somewhat.

But he was hurt…pretty badly too. There was no way he was going to make it on his own. Going back into the dojo, I saw that Megumi was now tending to Jou-chan, Yutaro sitting nearby and Kenshin lying on top of a futon. "I have to go," I said.

The fox looked up sharply. "Go?"

"I'm going after Yahiko."

She bit her lip before nodding. Rising from the floor, she buried her face in my jacket, sobs wracking her slender form. "Please come back," she whispered, stepping away and drying her eyes.

Pulling her into my arms once more, I gave her a light kiss on the lips, her eyes widening in surprise. "Just sealing a promise," I grinned, before my face turned solemn. "I'll be back as soon as I can. With Yahiko and Misao."

"What about Soujiro?" she asked, looking around the room for the Tenken.

"I think he'll be dead before I reach him. Watch yourself." And with that, I left, following the blood trail Soujiro had left. "Hang on guys," I whispered, "I'm coming."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! Look at all of the new reviewers! It's great to meet you all:D

Sorry for the outrageously long wait. The story kinda lost my interest for a while (I'm more of a Soujiro girl now, not so much for Yahiko), but I will finish this! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. So many different emotions, and so much confusion. Poor Yahiko…he thinks everyone is dead.

I've decided to stop doing RC's for my fics because it is taking much to long for me to do. I'm quite amazed I even got this up…I should be doing my chemistry homework. Whatever. XD

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please do review, they're kindly appreciated!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Or Soujiro. T.T**

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Look who decided to drop by." The boy looked up from his huddled ball when a loud thump sounded in the room, followed closely by another.

Cinnamon eyes widened in horror. Misao was bound and gagged, looking unharmed except for a few scratches and a bruise forming beneath her right eye. Soujiro was the story.

His gi was stained completely through, the blue a dark purple with the stains spreading outwards. A knife was embedded in his side, the handle the only part sticking out. His right arm, which had been healing steadily, was once more at an awkward angle, with bruises showing on almost every noticeable piece of skin.

But the most noticeable thing was the smile. It was gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Nowhere to be seen on the pain filled face.

"Wh---what did you do to him?" Yahiko asked in a whisper, voice trembling as he sat up and stared at his friends.

"Nothing he wasn't asking for," Anohorea grinned, white teeth gleaming. Misao glared at him and mumbled something into her gag, braid swishing furiously behind her. "You disagree?" the man asked. "Remove her gag and leave us," he ordered the two ninjas who'd come in with Soujiro and Misao.

The ninjas did as they were instructed. As soon as the door closed behind them, Misao made a wild lunge at Anohorea, the bigger man catching her easily and throwing her back on the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked, tears flying from her ocean colored eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! KILL YOU! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!"

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" Anohorea chuckled, his eyes raking over the ninja's body. "You'd be interesting to get in bed."

"YOU WANT TO TRY? JUST TRY AND GET ME! I'LL KILL YOU AS SOON AS YOU GET NEAR ME! AFTER WHAT YOU DID YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I GRANT YOU A QUICK DEATH!"

"That's very kind of you," he sneered. "And I'd say the same for you except for the fact that it would be much more entertaining to keep you around. Your boyfriend can go though."

"SOU IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Misao denied. "AND DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM, TEME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DON'T HURT HIM!"

"You mean like this?" Lifting his foot, Anohorea kicked Soujiro in his side, the Tenken flying several feet and then falling and rolling on the ground, a soft cry escaping his tightly sealed lips.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Yahiko cried, jumping to his feet, anger sparkling in his eyes. "IT'S ME YOU WANT, ISN'T IT?"

"It would have been that, Yahiko. But things change," Anohorea said, walking purposely over to Soujiro. "When you find that someone you believed was on your side was in truth working for the enemy…you tend to feel a little bit of hate towards them."

Reaching down, the solidly built man picked Soujiro up by the front of his gi and threw him across the room, the eighteen-year-old slamming into the opposite wall.

"STOP IT!" Yahiko screamed, charging towards Anohorea, tears nearly blinding him. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The manslayer caught Yahiko's fists easily and pushed the child away from him so that he stumbled back towards Misao. "I'm not ready to kill you yet, Yahiko," Anohorea smirked. "I want you to die knowing that you caused the Tenken's death. But before I kill him…"

Anohorea made his way over to Yahiko, who was lying dazed on the ground from the impact. Unwrapping a coil of rope from his arm, he bound the boy's legs and wrists, leaving him next to Misao.

"PLEASE STOP!" Misao begged, trying to struggle to her feet but finding balance impossible. "LEAVE SOU ALONE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"The Tenken brought this upon himself," Anohorea growled. "He disobeyed. And for that he must pay."

"Then at least wait until he wakes up!" sobbed Misao. "How is it any fun hurting us when we're not even conscious?"

Anohorea paused. "Perhaps you're right…very well, I shall come back in a little while…where you will both be able to witness his death." Chuckling softly to himself, Anohorea exited the room, the door locking behind him.

"What'd you do that for?" Yahiko asked, his vision still slightly blurry, due to the recent throw and the continuous blood loss.

"I'm buying us some time," Misao whispered, her fingers searching for a knot on her ropes. "If we can get free then we can get out of here. How are you doing?" she asked, pausing momentarily and glancing at the boy, only half clothed, lying next to her.

"I've been better," he said with a weak smile. But as quick as the smile had come, it was gone and replaced by tears. "He told me Sou died…"

"Sou's stronger then that," Misao said firmly. "And he's going to make it…he has to," she said, voice trailing off.

"What happened to him?"

"Back at the dojo…he was poisoned. He should have already been dead, but he won't go until he knows you're safe…when we got here we ran into a few of those Tozuma bastards," she snarled, features turning distorted in rage. "Sou tried to take them on, but he's really weak…and well, they overpowered him. And they knew how to evade my weapons since they're ninjas too, so I didn't stand much of a chance."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He has to be."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Say what?" Misao asked, moving herself to a sitting position. "Sit up and try to untie my hands."

"That he wasn't your boyfriend…can you bring your hands up anymore? I can't reach."

"Try that… and I said that because he isn't."

"But you love him…don't you?" Yahiko asked, his voice serious. "He's different around you, Misao. He smiles. A real smile. He trusts you…he loves you too. He's not just trying to stay alive for me, you know. He wants to live for you. Can't you see?"

Misao paused from trying to pick at her knot. "That isn't love, Yahiko. That's just kindness."

"No, it isn't," he said stubbornly. "Why won't you just admit it? I've seen you…remember when I was sick and Sou thought you were too because you wouldn't stop blushing? You love him, Misao. Now quit being so stubborn and admit it…"

"I'm not being stubborn," she retorted. "Ha! I think you got it!" To prove her point, the ninja pulled her hands in front of her, the untied rope falling to the floor. "Hang on a sec and I'll untie you too."

"This might be the last time you'll be able to tell him," Yahiko said softly, flexing his wrists as Misao finished pulling the ropes off him.

But his words fell on the air as Misao was already sprinting across the floor towards Soujiro. With a groan, Yahiko hoisted himself to his feet and followed at a much slower pace, the room making lazy circles around him.

"Sou? Can you hear me?" Misao asked, crouched down next to the Tenken. "Please Sou…wake up…"

"Mi…sao?"

"That's right," the ninja coaxed, carefully turning him so that he lay on his back and preventing the knife from digging further into his side. "Time for you to wake up…we've got to get out of here."

"Ya…ko?"

"Yahiko? He's right here," Misao said, gesturing frantically at the boy in question to come over. "See?"

Two pale gray eyes opened in slits to look up, the pupils not focusing on the faces of his friends. "Not really," he chuckled weakly, the laugh quickly turning to a deep cough as red blood dribbled out of his mouth.

"Not good," Misao muttered, pulling Soujiro so that he was leaning into her, hopefully allowing him to breathe easier. "Come on, Sou. You have to stay awake!" she cried as his eyes started to drift closed once more.

"Please Soujiro," Yahiko begged, tears trickling down his cheeks. "You're not allowed to die! We're all going to get through this…and that means you have to live!"

"Sorry," he murmured, licking his dry lips and wincing at the taste of blood. "Just…so tired…"

Misao tried a different tactic. "We're still in danger, Soujiro. Anohorea is going to come back any minute…we have to get out of here."

"Not…safe yet?" he asked softly.

"Mm mm," Misao sighed. "You have to get up, Soujiro. Yahiko and I can't do this by ourselves…we need you."

The Tenken gave a soft groan and placed a hand on the ground, pushing himself so that he was sitting. Blood pounded in his ears and he felt a rush of bile rushing up to his mouth, but the outward expression, a small, barely noticeable smile, betrayed none of this.

"Then we should go," he whispered, struggling to stand as the room swam around him, a whirlwind of colors with no stopping point.

"Easy there," Misao cautioned as she jumped up and caught the boy just as he started to fall. "No need to go super fast…we still have to find a way out of here."

"I'm on it," Yahiko announced. "The door would be our best bet, but Anohorea always has guards outside of it. "Do you think we could break down one of the outside walls? The wall opposite the door goes to the woods."

"That'd work," Misao agreed, draping one of Soujiro's arms around her neck to help him balance a little more. "But how do we knock down a solid wall?"

A pensive expression crossed Yahiko's face. "Well…we could try kicking it down."

"Even if that did work," Misao said, "we'd both tumbled out and over…and most likely fall to our deaths. We need a weapon of some sort…like an ax or a sword."

"What about a knife?" Soujiro asked, blinking furiously to try and regain some sense of where he was. "Would that work?"

"A knife? Yeah…that probably would. It'd take us longer but we could probably manage to get a hole and then tear out parts. But where are we going to get a knife? They took all of mine."

Soujiro gestured to the knife buried into his right side. "Wouldn't that work?"

"If we take that out without having bandages ready you'd die of blood loss," Misao said evenly, although her face had dropped a few shades paler.

"That's really our only option," Soujiro replied, un-looping his left arm from Misao and placing it on the hilt of the knife, the smile momentarily disappearing as he tried to pull it out.

"No! Stop that!" she cried, hand darting out and catching on to Soujiro's wrist. "I know it's our only option…but it'll kill you."

"Then we'll all die," he muttered, lowering his eyes. "And besides…I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't say things like that," Misao chided, tilting his head up so that he was looking at her. "We're all going to live. We're going to get out of here, get you and Yahiko to Megumi and everything will work out."

"Sorry," he apologized again. "But if you don't want me to use this, then what other option do we have?"

Misao bit her lip and glanced around the room for another means of something to break the wall.

"That is our only option," Yahiko said softly.

"Actually, you're out of options."

Misao screamed and whipped around just as an airborne Yahiko crashed into her, both of them tumbling and finally hitting the far wall, lying dazed. Soujiro, who had managed to evade the flying duo glanced warily up at Anohorea, loathing in his gray eyes.

"Nice try," he snarled, ramming one of his fists into his open hand, "but not good enough. I know enough about all three of you to know you're not going to sit there and wait for me to come back."

"Then you should also know we're not going to just sit down and let you win," Soujiro hissed, his glare enough to make Anohorea take a step back. "And I don't care what I have to do…but you're coming down with me."

Anohorea snorted. "I don't know how you're still alive, Tenken. But I can assure you that it won't be for much longer. You can barely stand…I'd like to see you try and defeat me."

Soujiro merely gave a smile and disappeared in a burst of speed. Seconds later, Anohorea's scream tore though the room as the knife that had once been in Soujiro's side was now in his. Soujiro broke his run a second later, several feet from Anohorea.

He crumbled slowly to the ground, managing to put his left hand on the floor to hold himself partway up. But it didn't do much good. Anohorea pulled the knife out, a grim smile on his face.

"One thing you should know," he cautioned, walking slowly towards Soujiro. "A small cut like that won't stop me. Unlike you, I have a lot of muscle on my body and that protects me. The blade didn't even go in deep enough to cause any damage…it was more of a pin prick.

"Although I can assure you that what I'm about to do to you will be slightly more painful," he grinned, now standing in front of Soujiro. "You're so weak you can't even stand…the more you move the faster the poison flows through your body. It won't be more then a few minutes now. And I'll make sure you enjoy the last of your life."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" screamed Yahiko, staggering to his feet and making his way to the duo, his feet pounding into the floorboards. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!"

"It's too late for that, Yahiko-chan," Anohorea smirked. "Now…**sit back**…and enjoy the show," he grinned, having grabbed Yahiko and rammed him into the nearest wall, the eleven-year-old slumping to the floor, the room moving too quickly in his mind to attempt standing. And across the way, Misao still lay unconscious on the ground, her head having taken a good hit.

With a graceful swing of his arm, Anohorea flipped Soujiro onto his back, a soft moan issuing from the boy's lips. "Now, I'm not going to move you around too much…that would kill you faster and I want to draw this out."

Sneering, Anohorea plunged the knife down towards Soujiro's stomach. What he hadn't counted on was the Tenken's hands coming up at last second and catching the blade between his palms, just mere centimeters before it pierced his flesh.

"That's not going to save you," Anohorea said, using his other hand and snapping it down onto Soujiro's broken arm, the bone cracking again forcing Soujiro to drop his grip on the blade. "Your forget that I'm stronger then you are," Anohorea growled, backhanding Soujiro across his face. "And therefore you can't beat me."

Misao watched helpless from the floor, a searing pain racing up and down her body whenever she attempted to move. '_Damnit. I think the bastard broke something. But I have to get up…I have to save Sou.' _The ninja tried once again to stand, only to fall back to the ground before she even managed to place one foot firmly on the ground. '_Aoshi-sama…where are you? I need you…'_

She closed her eyes, wishing she could close her ears as well against Soujiro's cries, though he never once pleaded or begged. '_Get up you stupid Weasel," _she scolded herself. '_Soujiro needs you. Yahiko needs you. You're the leader of the Oniwabanshu! Now get UP!'_

She gave a weak grin as she hoisted herself up, ignoring the throbbing pain and pushing it to the back of her head. _'Just like they say…mind over matter. Time for that matter to take a break.'_

Taking a deep breath, the ninja girl took a wobbly step forward, Anohorea's back fortunately to her. With slow, yet purposeful steps, she made her way towards her friend, the pain lessening with each footfall as a wave of determination washed over her.

She was the leader of an elite ninja group, damnit! She wasn't some weak, little girl who could be pushed around like that. She'd show them…she'd show everyone. She deserved that title. Not just for being Okina's granddaughter or because Aoshi left. But because she **was **capable of winning. She could fight. And she would do it now.

Ready or not…she had to act now. And although inside she was quaking with fear, a river of fire ran through her blood. If she wanted to save Sou it meant risking her own life. But Soujiro's life was worth it. She wasn't sure when that had happened. When he had suddenly become so important that she was willing to die for him, but it had and she didn't regret it at all.

Creeping up almost noiselessly behind the much larger man, Misao undid her sash and stretched it out between her hands. It was her only weapon at the second as much as she didn't like it. Crouching down, she waited for her moment when Anohorea's big, fat ugly head was just a little lower.

And after mere seconds of waiting, he did, looking down a bit more as he twisted his knife in Soujiro's shoulder, a maniacal grin on his face as blood poured out of the wound. Jumping up, Misao wrapped the ribbon around his neck and planted both of her feet on his back, wrenching as hard as she could on the ends of the sash to try and choke him.

Anohorea made a choking noise and rose to his full height, one arm swinging back to dislodge Misao. She winced as his hand drove into her side, a dull cracking sound accompanying the blow, but refused to let go of her obi, the hit only making her pull tighter.

'_Die already you damned bastard!' _her mind screamed, as Anohorea's movements slowed but he still continued to fight back. '_Just pass out for all I care! But hurry up!'_

But as the obi was suddenly ripped in two from the front and Misao, losing her hold went flying backwards, she realized that her idea hadn't quite worked.

"Did you think…that would work?" Anohorea gasped, massaging his neck and turning to look at the ninja. "A flimsy piece of cloth isn't going to stop me."

"It was worth a shot, you bastard," Misao growled, clambering sorely to her feet and taking a defensive stance as he lumbered towards her, withdrawing a sword from his belt. "What? Are you going to try and kill a defenseless girl?"

"Nope," he sneered, coming even closer. "I don't want to kill a pretty thing like you just yet. I think we should have a little fun first."

"If you think I'm going to be fun then you must be more delusional then I thought you were," Misao snapped, although her insides were turning to ice. "Take one step closer and I'll show you my idea of fun…and I can guarantee you won't like it."

"I think you're mistaken," he smirked. "Now, be a good girl and come here…I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Liar. That's all you do…all you've ever done. You kill people. Your blasted brother? He died in a war, god damnit! People die in wars! They go to wars prepared to die! So why the hell you're holding a grudge is beyond me."

"Because that bastard who killed him didn't have to do it so brutally. He didn't kill him quickly…he slaughtered him!"

"Just like what you did to Soujiro?" Misao asked, tears pouring down her cheeks as she risked a quick glance at the boy, lying pale as a ghost in his own pool of blood. "How is what Yahiko's father did to your brother any different? But you know what? They are different. Because WE'RE NOT IN A FUCKING WAR! WE'RE IN THE MEIJI! IN PEACE! SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"Because I can," Anohorea replied calmly, although his tone didn't lose its icy chill. "Because I can kill off those who don't deserve to live. Because God gave me the power to do so."

"HE DIDN'T GIVE YOU STRENGTH TO KILL PEOPLE! POWER IS A GIFT! WE SHOULD USE IT FOR GOOD!"

"We all make our own choices. I made mine and I stand by it."

"THEN YOU MADE THE WRONG ONE! YOU HEAR ME? YOU MADE THE WRONG ONE!"

"As long as I enjoy it, it doesn't matter, now does it?" he grinned, running the last few steps at Misao, sword slamming into the wall right next to her head. "As long as I have fun, I don't care," he whispered, breath tickling her ear. "And I sure as hell am going to have my fun now."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow…pretty dark for SOTP, isn't it?

…

:dodges flying kunais, swords, shuriken, and anything else the audience has thought up to throw:

I'm sorry! Really! I've just been really busy and I was really sick the last few weeks. I almost had mono…but sadly didn't. T.T But here's the next chapter and the one after should arrive a lot quicker then this one. I also have to work on BT…that fic is almost finished too. :P

But remember, the more reviews, the quicker I update. So want to do me a favor and press the little button down there? Arigato!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: You'd think that after all this time I'd have gained rights. Not so. I have however probably gained some voodoo dolls of myself out there with pins sticking out of them. Sorry for the wait! Take the pins out please? **

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Misao felt her heart freeze and an icy tingle begin to spread through her body as Anohorea's hands came to rest on her shoulders, the gi she'd been wearing being forced down her arms. Her breathing quickened and in a panic she shoved her knee upwards.

Anohorea was trickier then she'd given him credit for. It was if he had known she would do that. Before her knee could connect he'd released one of her shoulders and caught her leg in his steel grip. "Now now," he whispered, voice harsh, "the nicer you are to me the nicer I am to you."

"Nicer?" gasped the ninja, aqua eyes watering as Anohorea twisted her leg. "You fucking bastard. The nicest you're going to get from me is dead!"

"I love a girl with spirit," he said huskily, dark eyes boring into hers. "It makes everything so much better."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Yahiko screamed, having regained his sense of balance and train of thought. Anohorea turned his head to look at the whole reason it has come to this. The boy's hands were raised in fists and his stance was firm. His eyes had a fire dancing in the golden depths although unlike Anohorea's flames these ones spoke of warmth.

"I nearly forgot about you," Anohorea chuckled, never once lessening his grip on Misao. "I've just been enjoying myself so much it's hard to pick what form of entertainment I'd like."

"Your problem is with ME, Teme!" Yahiko fired back. "Leave Misao alone!"

"Ya…hi…ko…" Misao gasped as one of Anohorea's hands move to grip her neck, slowly shutting off her air passage.

"I see," Anohorea said, shaking his head. "You're impatient to die, aren't you? I guess that means this girl's death will have to be now." His hand continued to choke Misao, the ninja slowly going limp.

With a scream Yahiko charged, leaping into the air and slamming his foot into Anohorea's back, followed by two swift punches. The man dropped Misao, still alive and gasping for air onto the floor, and pivoted to face Yahiko.

He didn't like this change. Not at all. Where had the scared, weak little boy gone? The one who had been so ready to give into his clutches just a few moments before?

"You want to kill me?" Yahiko asked, stepping into stance. "You want to see me suffer? Go ahead and try, you bastard. I'm not going to just let you anymore. Because I'm going to kill you. Want to die? Hurry up and attack."

"You cocky brat," Anohorea snarled, his attention fully diverted to the small Tokyo Samurai. "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

Yahiko smirked. "Because I'm fighting to protect the people I care about. I'm fighting so no one will ever be hurt by you again. I'm going to win because I'm stronger…not in body but in heart…because Kenshin taught me that."

And the fight began.

Anohorea withdrew his sword from the wall, the metal shine dulled by the coating of dried blood that incased its entire length. With a roar he charged at Yahiko, swinging the blade down in a deadly arc. The samurai leapt back, the sword missing him by mere inches.

Not missing a beat Anohorea dove in for another attack, this time shouting, "ENJIN KUROHYOU SENKOU!" Instead of simple swing the katana seemed to take on a life of its own, circling Anohorea with the man only lightly gripping the hilt. With a burst of speed Anohorea came full circle and threw the sword out from the length of his arm, much like a Gatotsu.

Yahiko's eyes widened in shock as the blade pierced his shoulder, fortunately not running through as he'd jumped back in the nick of time.

Anohorea chuckled. "You didn't honestly think I didn't have any of my own attacks, did you? Last battle I never used them as I underestimated the Battousai. Not this time. I was trained for many years under the Tsumetai Kurohyou Kuran and I learned many things…maybe more so than your precious Battousai. That was how I was able to defeat him after all.

"How's this? I'll kill you with one of my techniques so maybe you can carry something with you on to the afterlife. You can show the Battousai how it's done."

Yahiko racked his brain, warily watching as Anohorea readied himself in a stance, a feral expression on his face. There had to be someway to counter an attack… he had no weapon, which was a huge disadvantage. But there had to be some way to fight back… there had to be.

"KUROHYOU ARASHI BAKUHA!" Anohorea yelled, charging forward and taking a flying leap into the air. The katana moved rapidly in a spiral pattern, quickly gaining force as a wind rose up around the blade. Yahiko could only stare as the miniature tornado rushed at him while he was helpless to stop it.

He crossed his arms in front of him to attempt to ward and block a small percentage of the attack. And then it clicked.

…_watching Kaoru catch a blade with her bare hands…_

…_practicing crossing his arms for what seemed like forever…_

…_begging Kaoru to teach him…_

…_grabbing the bokken…flipping it away…_

"Hawatari," he whispered, thankful his mind had unconsciously brought up his hands in the correct stance. He never thought he'd admit it but thank Kami to Kaoru for making him practice so many times. The only thing… could he catch a sword with a whirlwind around it?

"DIE!" Anohorea screamed, bronze chest gleaming as he descended from the air, the sword in front of him. It was a do or die situation. And this might be the only chance…

Yahiko stood his ground, arms crossed as the sword plunged straight towards his chest. With a flick of his wrists he clasped the katana between his hands, screaming as the blade bit into his flesh and blood flew everywhere. But there was no time to lick his wounds as the attack had only just begun.

Throwing his leg up, Yahiko rammed his foot directly into Anohorea's crotch, the stray thought of 'Matsudaitatari' crossing his mind while he allowed himself a grim smile. Sadly enough, Anohorea wasn't as fickle as Gohei and remained upright although his grip loosened considerably on the sword and Yahiko yanked it away.

A snarl rose up in the back of his throat as he hunched over. "How did you block my Arashi Bakuha? It's impossible!"

"Not if you've had a good teacher like Kaoru," Yahiko panted, clutching the katana tightly in his hands. "Speaking of which, a good teacher like Kenshin too. I'll show you what I've learned."

Despite the bravado he spoke with the boy was exhausted, the effort of simply standing making his legs shake. But he needed to finish this…defeat Anohorea. Sparing a quick glance at Misao he saw the ninja was still collapsed. Shifting his gaze in the other direction he looked at Soujiro, lying in a growing pool of blood.

"You shouldn't allow your mind to drift away from your opponent," Anohorea said, already back on his feet and armed with a wakizashi that he'd had on him as well.

Yahiko mentally chided himself as he was forced to run several steps backward to avoid being cut because of his attention span. That was the first rule of being a samurai and he'd completely forgotten it.

The man had no trouble launching another attack at Yahiko, this time shouting, "KUROHYOU CHIKAI TSUPPARI!" The wakizashi flew from Anohorea's hand and, straight as an arrow, soared right at Yahiko. He blocked with the katana, albeit a bit clumsily as the sword was much heavier than the bokken he was accustomed to.

The wakizashi was repelled with a clang and flew neatly back into Anohorea's hand. "Is that all you can do?" he asked, prowling slowly closer towards his prey. "Because if it is you're going to die now… nice and slow."

Yahiko backed up as Anohorea came closer, nearly losing his grip on the sword as the blood pouring from his hands made it difficult to hold onto. _'I need to put distance between the two of us so I can get some speed… but I don't even know if I can jump high enough to get the attack right. But I have to try!'_

Making sure to keep his eyes on Anohorea, Yahiko pivoted slightly and ran backwards as fast as he could to the opposite end of the room, right next to Soujiro. He knew he'd have to act fast as he couldn't let Soujiro get mixed up in the fight.

Taking a deep breath, Yahiko sprinted forward, raising the sword above his head. A few feet before he would run into Anohorea he leapt into the air, thankful the ceiling was so high. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryu Tsui Sen!" he called out, slamming the sword into Anohorea, the sword not reversed. Deep down Yahiko knew he couldn't kill him…he didn't know if he could kill anyone. But he'd have to do something other than just bruise if he wanted to get out of this alive.

The katana connected solidly with Anohorea's torso, the man screaming and staggering backwards as Yahiko propelled himself to fly over him. A gapping cut ran from Anohorea's right shoulder down to his stomach with blood gushing out of the injury.

It wasn't, however, a fatal injury as there hadn't been enough power behind it. Yahiko had landed on the ground and was supporting himself with the sword, nearly all of his energy spent. He had hoped that that attack would be enough to take Anohorea out for the count although it hadn't been the case.

The man was weakened though, that was clear. He had moved his left hand to press against the wound near his shoulder in an attempt to slow the blood flow. "You little brat," he growled, wakizashi held limply in his right hand. "You're going to pay for that…pay very dearly."

And Yahiko could not summon the energy to move. He could only watch as his death approached.

---

'_Tree… Tree… Tree… And damn it, they all look the same. How am I supposed to find anything out here?' _

Sano was rushing along on the forest floor, eyes searching for any sign that would let him know where Yahiko had been taken to. The blood trail he'd been following of Soujiro's had been lost as it had become too dark inside the forest to see anything.

'_For all I know I passed it already,' _he thought to himself, frustration mounting. He didn't have time to lose, wandering around the woods. He needed to find the ninjas hideout and he needed to find it now. Several peoples' lives hung in the balance.

He was just about to turn around and go back over the ground he'd already searched when he spotted two men lying on the ground. On closer inspection he realized both were ninja and both were…dead. It had been a clean cut to the neck that had slain them; no suffering.

And… two sets of footsteps led away from the bodies before vanishing into the darkness. Sano smiled grimly; he was still on the right track. Now he just had to hope he could keep on the trail of Soujiro and Misao. To his surprise and disgust it wasn't difficult as there were now larger splashes of blood on the ground and more broken branches as a body had crashed into them.

A few minutes later Sano had noticed there was no more blood on the ground but instead some appeared to have been left on a wide branch that someone would have to jump to reach. Slightly confused Sano glanced upwards, eyes widening as he spotted the treetop fortress the Tozuma Ninja had built. From his position he could see two figures standing by what he presumed was the front door.

Praying he wouldn't be noticed right away because of his bright white jacket, Sano started climbing as carefully as he could, straining his ears to listen for anything the guards might say. But as all ninja, they were quiet as stone and fortunately either very unobservant or just lazy and didn't even notice the street fighter leaping onto the platform until they had both been knocked out.

Dragging the two off to the side where they wouldn't be seen right away, Sano entered the ninja's lair and started down the hall, body pressed against the wall. He had no idea where exactly to go or what to expect. He was hoping to find Misao and Yahiko relatively unharmed with Soujiro… he wasn't sure what he'd find of the Tenken. Dead would be most likely but it was an awfully morbid thought.

To his surprise, despite the first two guards there didn't seem to be any more ninja in the establishment. Unless he had stumbled into the wrong wing… it wouldn't be unlikely; hallways ran like snakes all over the building.

As he ventured further down his chosen hall the clang of metal came to his ears and he frowned. Was it ninja practicing or a deadly battle? Readying his fists with a sad look at his still half-healed right hand, Sano worked his way around the corner and to the door in which the sounds were emitting from.

He stood outside, debating whether to 'Futae no Kiwami' the door and make a loud entrance or opt for a quiet one. Both had their uses; either stealth or distraction. Considering how many ninjas might come running if they heard a disturbance stealth was probably a better option. So long as the door wasn't locked. Because then he'd have no choice.

To Sano's luck, which he only wished would appear when he gambled, the door was open and he opened it with hardly a sound. The lighting was dim inside; a few light bulbs implanted in the ceiling. But the street fighter could still make out what was happening and it wasn't good. Far, far from it.

Misao was closest to the door, the ninja girl collapsed on the ground with both hands touching her neck. Already, even with the lighting, Sano could make out bruises. Blood was running down her right leg, which was bent at a slightly awkward angle and he could only imagine what else had happened.

Yahiko was in the middle of the room, a too large of a sword clutched in his hands as he feebly blocked Anohorea's attacks, his defense becoming weaker with each hit. He too sported bruising and a lot of blood, most of it dripping down his back and arms although Sano noticed a great deal of it seemed to be caked around the hilt of the sword.

He didn't have time to look at anything else even though his observation had taken merely seconds. If he didn't get in there now one of Anohorea's attacks might land and Yahiko would die.

Stealth was never really Sano's style and after slowly shutting the door he shouted out, "Hey! Bastard!" while cracking his fists furiously.

He had caught Anohorea's attention. The man turned to look at Sano, knowing fully well Yahiko had no fight left in him. His eyes were full of rage; as yet another person had come between him and his goal. Yahiko's, on the other hand, lit up. "Sano…"he breathed.

"You're going to fight me now, Bastard," Sano growled, brown eyes flashing dangerously. "And I'm going to kill you." There was no hesitation in Sano's voice, no second-guessing. Just anger, red-hot and blazing.

"You're going to kill me?" Anohorea asked. "When even the Tenken could not beat me you will?" He swept his left arm out in an arc to point out Soujiro, still lying still as death. Sano felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed upon the once undefeatable Tenken.

"You didn't defeat him," Sano said fiercely. "He was poisoned and you took advantage of that. So you didn't honestly beat him."

The man grinned. "What does it matter? He's dead and that was the desired result. And he died by my hand so I, in the end, killed him. I defeated the feared Heavenly Sword, Tenken no Soujiro. And now I will defeat you."

Without giving Sano the chance to even get into stance, Anohorea ran forward, bellowing out one of his attacks at the top of his voice. Sano leapt backwards to avoid being cut by the tornado on the end of the sword. He'd seen an attack like this of Shishio's except it had been fire. He hadn't seen the end result of it since Kenshin had then defeated the leader of the Juppon Gatana but he had no doubt it would be deadly.

His starting idea had been to just break the sword apart like he'd done to Soujiro's but with a whirlwind on the end that idea wouldn't work very well. Yahiko seemed to be having the same thoughts as Sano as he frowned when he saw what attack Anohorea had chosen while sinking down to the floor, no longer to even support his own weight.

"Are all you going to do is run?" Anohorea asked, voice thunderous as he through miniature winds off of the blade and hurling at Sano, the Rooster running and dodging to avoid them. "I thought Zanza was better than that."

Sano hissed and clenched his fists, willing himself to ignore the jabs. It wouldn't do any good to rush into the battle because of some taunting. He needed to wait until he had an opening and then attack.

The one thing Sano had to pat himself on the back for was Anohorea appeared to be worn down already (slightly) and he had a large gash on his chest, making his shoulder stiff and slowing his movements. He was still strong though… much better than when Sano had first faced him. The fighter wasn't sure what had brought about this definite change in skill. It was impossible to think that Anohorea had learned it in the last few months so he must have known it the first time around. But why only use it now? Why not the first time?

Anohorea appeared to have realized by now that his tornadoes were having no effect; Sano easily dodging each one and hardly tiring. Not only that but Anohorea was getting exhausted and needed to finish this quickly. Changing tactics, he withdrew the whirlwinds and instead to perform a direct assault on Sano. He seemed to think that because he was bigger he could easily overpower the street fighter… oh, how wrong he was.

The gatotsu-like attack Anohorea threw would easily have knocked a lesser man aside, but not Sano. The street fighter dodged the blow and as Anohorea executed the same attack again, he grabbed the end of the blade right before it embedded itself in his stomach.

"I don't think so," he growled, "I don't fall for the same thing twice. Especially if it's so much like Saitoh's Gatotsu. And I definitely haven't forgotten that." Still holding the sword, Sano moved his right hand off of it and clenched it into a fist. "Futae no Kiwami!" he shouted, knuckles crashing against the wakizashi.

Satisfaction leapt into his eyes as the blade was demolished into hundreds of little slivers, most of them pelting Anohorea and creating a myriad of lacerations down his chest.

Anohorea retreated for the first time that night, glowering at Zanza. He had lost his last weapon and if he tried to regain his sword from Yahiko he had no doubt the street fighter would be on him before he could even lift it.

Sano grinned. He could play this game. A simple stalemate…eventually Anohorea would lose. It was just a matter of time. Sano had the advantage since he normally fought without weapons. Plus, the fact that Anohorea had already suffered a wound that was by no means insignificant.

As Sano settled into a comfortable stance to wait for Anohorea to make his move a small, barely audible cough sounded. Turning his head slightly, so as to keep Anohorea in sight, Sano glanced in the direction the sound had come from, eyes widening as he realized it had been Soujiro. The boy's face was towards him, blood trickling down his chin as he gave another feeble cough.

'_He's still alive?' _It was hard for the street fighter to believe, especially since he'd learned from Yutaro the Tenken had been poisoned. From what Misao had said it seemed the poison was fast-acting and killed mercilessly. It had been nearly three hours since the battle on the dojo and Soujiro's injury.

All of a sudden, Sano realized he didn't have time. Soujiro didn't have time. If he had managed to pull through for this long he was clinging to life with everything he had. But it was no doubt he couldn't last much longer. This had to end. And it had to end now.

Sano turned his entire gaze back onto Anohorea. He had two options now… Injure him enough that he wouldn't be going anywhere and then get the police. Or kill him. The first plan had many flaws. They were in a hideout where the ninjas were Anohorea's allies; if they found him they could get him out of the way. He also couldn't count on the fact that he could injure the man enough without wasting enough time…time that was vital. Killing him… he no doubt deserved it in Sano's mind. But truth be told Sano has never been one for excessive violence and killing ranked on that. Especially since he'd joined up with Kenshin.

But Sano never went back on his word and he had sworn to kill the bastard. But he at least wouldn't draw it out; one fast blow and it would all be over.

"I'm out of time for playing games, Teme," Sano said, glaring at Anohorea. "And when I'm out of time then you're out too." Sano charged forward, right fist ready to perform his bone-crushing technique. Anohorea leapt out of the way and tried to land one of his own punches. As Sano had expected, the man was not useless when it came to street fighting and very nearly hit Sano.

Yahiko watched the battle with tired eyes, too exhausted to even think of leaving the floor. His chest ached something fiercely and his back felt like it was on fire. His hands too were stinging like nothing else but he didn't relinquish his grip, however pitiful it was, on the sword. There was no chance he'd let Anohorea swipe it. He did realize that he was in the middle of the room and he had a very good chance of getting in the way.

Struggling up to his feet, he slowly pulled himself; using the katana as a walking stick, over to Misao's limp form, vision going in and out with each step. With a grunt he fell on the floor next to Misao, tired eyes flicking back up to watch Sano battling Anohorea. How the street fighter had found them Yahiko had no idea, but he was very thankful.

Sano dodged another punch and then landed one of his own, the 'Futae no Kiwami' being used. Anohorea let out something between a scream and a growl of rage as Sano successfully broke his shoulder; the bone in pieces inside of the flesh.

'_Almost over… just need to land one of those to his head or his chest…' _Sano glanced again at Soujiro, alarm rising as he realized the boy wasn't moving at all, not even a cough or slight shiver. This fight was costing valuable time.

It was time to pull an old trick out of the book. Megumi would kill him for demolishing his hand again, but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Why are you…so worried about the time?" Anohorea panted, evil gleam still in his eye. "The Tenken is dead no matter what happens. Same with you."

"You know what?" Sano said, eyes flashing. "You're the only one here that deserves to die. Not even the Tenken deserves this! He's trying to change himself and help others. You're the one who's hell-bent on revenge that doesn't even have a vital reason. So Yahiko's dad killed your brother; your brother killed other people! And I don't see any of them hunting you down!"

Anohorea snarled. "You know nothing. He was my last remaining family I had and that brat's father took him away from me. Took away everything I had to live for…except to carry out my revenge."

Sano's gaze was dark. "Then rot in hell." Racing forward the fighter, Sano prepared to do his own version of the Futae no Kiwami but was met with thin air as he aimed for Anohorea's chest. Sano flipped around and saw Anohorea rapidly closing the ground between himself and Yahiko, the latter trying to summon the strength to lift the sword to defend himself.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Anohorea snarled, withdrawing a kunai from the holster on his hip where he had kept his swords. Yahiko stared up as the kunai hurtled straight for his head and with that close of range it was certain it would land.

But Sano hadn't been sitting around twiddling his thumbs during the exchange. He had raced into action and was right behind Anohorea as the man withdrew his last and final chance.

"SANJUU NO KIWAMI!" he screamed, slamming his fist into the back of Anohorea's head before the kunai could leave his hand.

In a burst of blood, flesh, and bone Anohorea went flying over Yahiko and Misao and crashed into the wall where he made no signs of getting up. He wouldn't be either; not with Sano having just crushed his skull.

"Hey," Sano whispered, wiping the blood on his pants leg and then kneeling down so he was more of Yahiko's height. "You all right, Brat?"

Yahiko gave a single nod, a tear making its way down his cheek. Not believing him in the slightest, Sano leaned forward and pulled the boy into a gentle hug, not wanting to cause him any more pain then he was in but to reassure him that it was safe.

"Can you walk?" Sano asked, pulling Yahiko to his feet.

"I…dunno," he said softly, legs wobbling underneath him. "Everything really…hurts…" Sano nodded, he had assumed as much.

"Megumi will fix that right up," Sano said with a smile. "Hope she's willing to fix my hand again too." Yahiko cracked a small grin at that. "How's weasel girl?"

"She's…hurt…" Yahiko said, not wanting to share quite yet what had almost happened. "Her leg is broken though…she can't walk either."

"And the Tenken?"

"His name's Soujiro," Yahiko said stubbornly. "But he's…he's really bad, Sano. Anohorea was…torturing him…"

"I need to get you all back to the dojo and fast," Sano muttered, debating how he was going to cart three people back in one trip; two of them unconscious.

One slight problem was solved as Misao stirred, her face clenched in pain. "Misao?" Yahiko asked, shaking her gently by the shoulder. "Misao can you hear me?"

"Soujiro?" she asked weakly, aqua eyes slowly opening up and blinking at Yahiko. As if she had been shocked she sat right up, eyes searching the room. "Where's Soujiro? What happened? Anohorea?"

"Anohorea's dead," Sano said, Misao noticing him for the first time. "The Tenk- Soujiro is still alive but barely. I need to get you all back to the dojo…Megumi should hopefully be done patching up Kenshin and can help."

Yahiko looked up at Sano with a mixture of hope and relief on his face. "Kenshin's alive?"

"Yeah… He was poisoned but Megumi is helping. Jou-chan got injured pretty badly but she's fine. And Yutaro's just sporting a headache."

"No one died?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to believe it would turn out to be some joke.

"No one except some Tozuma ninjas. Come on, I've got to get you all back right away." Sano glanced at the two and then at Soujiro, tyring to figure out the best way to go about it. He couldn't leave anyone behind, some of the ninjas had to be coming by eventually. Especially if the guards woke up.

He also couldn't carry Soujiro haphazardly. The poison had to be moving faster and from his experience the more movement the body took the faster the death. He'd have to held nearly still on the way back. But how did he hold someone and carry two other people?

Misao seemed to sense his problem. "I have an idea," she said. "If you give me a boost up I could wrap my arms around your neck and ride on your back and so could Yahiko… you could carry Sou and if you hold your arms far back enough I can hook a leg around and keep balance. Yahiko, could you do that?"

"I…think so. But could you carry us all, Sano?"

Sano pretended to look insulted. "Of course I can carry all of you. It's not like any of you are really heavy anyway."

Very carefully Sano was able to help Misao onto his back, wincing with her as her broken leg rubbed against him as she hooked her left leg under his arm and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Yahiko followed suit although he used his right leg to hook around Sano's elbow and held onto Sano's jacket loosely with his hands; they hurt too much to grab anything with much force.

With the two situated awkwardly on him, Sano went over to Soujiro and slowly bent down, trying not to move the ones on his back much. Gently, he picked the Tenken up, one arm underneath his legs at the knee and the other supporting his back.

"You guys ready?" he asked, back already aching slightly.

"Let's get out of here," Yahiko said vehemently, his eyes staring at Anohorea's form.

Sano nodded and left the room, kicking the door open as his hands were completely full. Hoping the bang didn't alert the guards, he took off down the hall and back the way he came, coming to a halt before the drop down to the forest floor. And he had thought coming up by himself was difficult?

The two ninja he'd knocked out were still unconscious so hopefully no alarm had yet been raised, giving him time to make his way down. Going down it seemed would be the hardest part of the night. As it ended up, Sano left Soujiro on the ledge and made his way down with Misao and Yahiko, the girl protesting the entire way that they couldn't leave Soujiro.

As soon as they were on the ground Sano went back up and retrieved the Heavenly Sword, still miraculously alive although right at Death's Door.

Getting Misao and Yahiko back on him, Sano took off for the dojo, cradling Soujiro in his arms. Time was his enemy and it appeared to be winning. Even as he ran the sun began to filter through the dense foliage and Sano cursed softly.

He was trapped. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't win this race. This race had had a set victor from the start and Sano wasn't it. Soujiro wasn't. Misao nor Yahiko were.

Only Fate could win this race. And Fate was already at the finish line.

**Author's Notes:**

Please refer to the Disclaimer's Note and don't harm me. If you do I'll never be able to update. But in all honesty, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. A Year and a half xD I would have shot myself if I were you so I think we're all on the same page. This fic fell in and out of my interest until I finally felt like writing it a few days ago and have been working on this chapter since.

I'm really proud of how far this fic has come from SSS. I can tell my writing has improved (and my grammar n.n;) and the plot has exceeded my expectations. Despite the fact I'm not as much of a Yahiko fan anymore (Sou all the way xD) I still managed to make the plot for him and even gave him a major role this chapter. And I think the situation is wrapping up quite nicely. Give or take two chapters and this story will be complete!

I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me this far, my very first fanfic to this one (one of twenty fics). I appreciate all of your support and wonderful comments. I hope to see you all next chapter. And please review! You know how much I love them.

Just a note; when I refereed to Soujiro as the once 'undefeatable' Tenken it was in reference that he would have beaten Kenshin during the Kyoto Arc if Kenshin hadn't messed with is mind xD I'm a Sou fan girl at heart.

All the fun terms I used in here. And guess what? I included myself in this chapter :o And I'm not Mary-sue ish or annoying at all xD Can't find me? Look through the words here… I'm the clan Anohorea was from and I'm mentioned (well, part of me is mentioned) in several of his attacks. Aren't I special? xD

Enjin -Ring

Kurohyou- Panther

Senkou- Flash

Tsumetai- Icy

Kuran- Clan

Bakuha- Blast

Arashi- Storm

Hawatari- A technique of the Kamiya Kasshin Style. Yahiko learned it during the Jinchuu Arc although for this story he learned it prior to that. It involves catching the sword between crossed arms and then disarming the opponent.

Matsudaitatari- Yahiko's trademark little trick used on Gohei where he kicks the poor guy in the crotch. xD That's gotta hurt…

Chikai- Short

Tsuppari- Thrust

Review please!! (That's my heart xD)

333 333

333333

3333

3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"How much farther?" Misao asked, her voice tight.

"Can't be much longer," Sano said, doing his best not to gasp for air like a fish out of water. He needed to be the strong one right now, and if they saw just how exhausted he was it'd only make them worry more. "You all right back there, Yahiko?"

"Mmm," came the reply, barely audible over the sound of crunching leaves that Sano's feet ran over.

"Hey, stay with me kid."

"'m trying," he mumbled, resting his head on Sano's shoulder. "'m so tired."

Sano wasn't surprised. The poor kid was suffering blood loss, was in dire pain, and had just gone through a nightmare. If he could run any faster to get him to a safe place, he would have.

"Almost there," he panted, trying to reassure himself almost as much as them. "Megumi will fix you all right up."

"She better help Sou first," Misao murmured, copying Yahiko and letting her head rest. "We'll… be okay."

They continued on in silence, before Sano noticed that the trees were starting to thin, marking the end of the forest. The dojo was almost in sight.

And so besides fighting and being a freeloader, Sano did what he was next best at: yelling.

"MEGUMI!" he screamed, barreling now through the remainder of the trees. "MEGUMI! OVER HERE!"

He could now make out the shingled roofs of the dojo and the low gate that ran around it. And coming through that gate was the fox, the person he wanted to see most.

"Oh, Kami-sama," she said, clapping a hand to her mouth in horror. But she was nothing if not quick-witted and she promptly forced the expression away.

"Who needs-?"

"Soujiro," Misao interrupted from her seat. "He's been poisoned, Megumi. He needs help."

"Sano, hurry and bring them to the kitchen. Hyaku!" she scolded as the street fighter took now staggering steps forward.

"I'm going, Fox," he muttered, forcing himself forward the next few yards into the kitchen.

Yutaro jumped up from where he was kneeling by Kaoru's side at the new arrivals. A bandage had been wrapped around his head, but otherwise he had no injuries to speak of.

Kenshin was lying completely still on a futon they had dragged from the bedroom, swathed in bandages. His hair had been pulled up in a topknot and cascaded on the floor behind him which allowed Megumi easier access. Kaoru was on a blanket, also done up in bandages and awake, although not entirely conscious.

"What can I-?" Yutaro began to ask.

"Sit Yahiko and Misao-chan down… get them something to drink; they're dehydrated," she said as Sano gently lowered Soujiro to an open space on the floor and Misao and Yahiko awkwardly dropped from his back. "I'll be with them in a few minutes. Is there anything life threatening?"

"I… don't think so," Yahiko said after a pause, all but collapsing on the floor.

Satisfied no one was going to die on her, Megumi turned to Soujiro, expertly taking a knife and cutting down the length of his blood-soaked gi before ripping it off. The more serious injuries she noticed right away were two deep stab wounds on his side, and another deep wound on his chest.

"One of those on his side is poisoned," Yutaro said, trying to be helpful, but feeling his stomach churn at the sight. When had Soujiro gotten the second side wound?

"Arigato," Megumi said. "Hand me that jar by Ken-san's head."

Yutaro did so, knowing the jar contained the antidote that Megumi had whipped up for Kenshin. It seemed to be working, as Kenshin wasn't dead and his breathing had evened out.

However, looking at the young man before her, his chest barely moving, she wasn't sure it would work. Too much time had passed.

"You can help him, right?" Misao asked weakly, leaning up against the wall and holding a cup of water between shaking hands.

"I make no promises," Megumi said, lifting the Tenken's head up and pressing a cup now filled with the antidote to his lips. "But I'll do my best."

She managed to get some of the liquid down, massaging his throat to help him swallow. She noticed the blood flecking his teeth and gums and closed her eyes, knowing that the internal injuries plus the poison would probably be too much.

She was going to lose him.

"C'mon, Fox," Sano said softly, noticing her hesitation. "He's managed this long… it has to mean something."

She nodded; blinking back the tears she had felt pricking her eyes. She helped the boy drain the rest of the cup before grabbing a clean bowl of water and a towel, ready to start trying to disinfect the injuries as best as she could.

"I… I'm going to have to perform surgery," she said quietly after a minute of wiping the areas around the injuries. "I think the chest wound may have pierced a lung, and his stomach is bleeding internally. It's not going to be pretty. Sano, could you help me move the others to Karou-chan's room? It's the least damaged and I have the best lighting here."

"S-sure," Sano said, his own stomach reeling. Dishing out injuries was one thing, but the healing process was a whole different story.

"I'll help too," Yutaro volunteered.

"Good. After that, Sanosuke, I'm assuming you know the basic injury treatment? Yutaro, you help him. Try to patch Yahiko and Misao-chan up a little bit; at least clean them up."

"Hai," Sano said, not in the mood for debate. "C'mon, Jou-chan, up you go."

He bent down to help her, wincing as his now destroyed right hand slid under her frame.

"You baka!" Megumi exclaimed, catching sight of it. "What did you do?"

He gave a weak grin. "Heh… uh… you'll patch it up, right?"

She sighed and pointed to the next room. "Just go."

Between Sano and Yutaro, they managed to move Kaoru and Kenshin and aid Misao and Yahiko into the next room. Yutaro came back for a large pitcher of water, a clean bowl and some of the rags, and Sano grabbed a roll of bandages.

"Both of you stay in there till I call you," Megumi ordered, tying her hair back and rolling her sleeves up, a surgical knife and scalpel on a towel next to her.

Sano was only too glad to comply. He and Yutaro retired to the room, gazing at their patients.

"All right, you've both gotten the tar beat outta you," Sano said, kneeling down next to Misao. "What hurts the most?"

"My leg," she whimpered. "But don't you dare go try to set my bones! I'm fine for right now… go help Yahiko. He's much worse off."

"Am not," the boy denied, but it was all too clear that he was starting to fade slightly.

Leaving Misao with some rags and her own bandages, the ninja saying she knew how to treat the basics as well, they headed towards Yahiko armed with medical supplies.

"Lie down on your stomach," Sano instructed, gazing at the whip lashes covering the already scarred back. "I'll clean these up. Yutaro, you bandage up his hands. They'll probably need stitches but this will hold for right now."

"You sound like quite the doctor," Misao said, carefully wrapping a bandage around a gash on her leg.

He shrugged. "Before I had the Fox I used to patch myself up."

They melted into silence, save Yahiko's slight whimpers and Misao's hisses of pain when she shifted her leg.

"I know a tea that would really help," Yutaro said, carefully bandaging Yahiko's hands. "It helps with pain and it has a calming effect."

"Don't happen to have any here, do you?" Sano asked, gently cradling his hand as he took a slight break from cleaning up Yahiko's wounds.

"There's some in the kitchen," he said, "but…"

They all exchanged looks. "Perhaps we'll get some later," Sano said.

"Do you think he's all right?" Misao asked, staring at the closed shoji door that separated them from the hallway to the kitchen. "I mean…"

"He's got you believing in him, Misao," Sano said comfortingly. "If anyone can help him, it's Megumi."

"Is Kenshin all right?" Yahiko asked, eyes nearly closed as fatigue started to overtake him, but needing to know that his father in all respects was not as injured as Anohorea had pieced out.

"He'll be okay," Yutaro said. "Megumi-san managed to get him the antidote in time and only one of the injuries was really severe."

"It's sort of my fault he's hurt," Misao said quietly. "He was already having enough trouble fighting ninjas because we aren't as honorable as samurai and don't necessarily engage face to face. He saw some of the Tozuma trying to take me away and I think he was distracted."

"Hey, Weasel, don't blame yourself," Sano said. "Kenshin's been through worse and he wouldn't place any blame on you at all. Don't worry about it."

She gave a small nod. "Yeah…"

"Why don't you lie down and rest, Misao?" Yutaro suggested, gesturing at Kaoru's futon in the corner. "You've been up all night and you need to regain your strength."

"But my wounds," she murmured, looking down at the blood and forming bruises all over her.

"If you don't mind, I can wrap most of them up for you," he said. "I'm training to be a doctor when I go back to Germany so I know a lot of the basics. Just… um…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"From the way you're holding yourself it looks like you might have broken ribs," the boy said carefully. "And to treat those it'd be best if I could see the wound."

Misao stared at him before a candle was lit up over her head. "Oh! Well, that's no problem. Just don't try anything funny," she warned.

Waving his hands in a gesture of innocence, Yutaro replied, "Of course not."

Since she'd already lost her obi sash, removing the top of her outfit wasn't all that difficult. It just hurt like no other as she tried to maneuver her arms out of the sleeves.

"Gah, Kami-sama," she said, swearing under her breath. "Can you just cut the shirt off me? I can't move my arms that high."

"S-sure," Yutaro said, retrieving a fine pair of medical scissors and carefully snipping away at the seams. The garment fell away a moment later, leaving Misao with only her breast band and bandages wrapped around her chest to spare her modesty.

Due to all of the accidents she was always getting in though, it wasn't anything unusual. It was just normally it was only her grandfather and her family that treated her.

"Would it help if I sit up?" she asked, wincing at the thought. Her body was aching just to fall backwards and let the floor support it rather than her own will.

"You can lie down," Yutaro said, noticing her expression. "Sano can help me move you if I need to. For now though, I just want to take a look."

"Mkay," she said, awkwardly maneuvering herself to lie on the floor, her injured leg ramrod straight in front of her. "Wake me up if anything… happens," she said, eyes already drifting closed.

"Of course, Weasel," Sano said, feeling an odd swell of protectiveness grip him as the young ninja finally succumbed to sleep.

"Maybe you should rest too," Yutaro said softly, gesturing at the last futon stacked in the corner. "You must be exhausted."

"Nah," Sano said, leaning back against a wall in his best act of nonchalance. "I don't think I could sleep right now. I'll just stay up and keep watch. All those Tozuma bastards are taken care of, right?"

Yutaro nodded. "I went out earlier and tied up the ones that were still alive. They're all bound hand and foot next to the big sakura tree in the front yard. I figured we could alert the authorities after everyone is in the clear."

Sano's face blanched. "Kuso, that's right. And Saitoh-teme is the damn chief of police. How the hell are we going to explain all this to him?"

"I… don't follow," Yutaro said. "Why does this Saitoh person matter?"

"He's a mibu wolf," Sano said darkly. "He's always got it out for Kenshin and he's a bastard in general. And he knows about Kenshin's no kill policy."

"I still don't get it."

"We have dead ninjas littering the dojo. They're all dead by a sword. And to top it off we have a wanted swordsman for countless murders including Okubo inside the dojo. Either way, Saitoh is going to figure out that the Tenken is here."

"Can't we just hide him?" Yutaro asked, face white.

"And the bodies? Kenshin didn't kill them, Jou-chan didn't, you and Yahiko didn't, and even if Misao killed someone it'd be with shuriken or kunai." Sano leaned forward and rested his head on his knees to hide the frustrated tears picking at his eyes.

A day ago he had still loathed the Tenken. A day ago everyone had been healthy and happy. A day ago nothing was wrong.

And now?

Now everything was crashing down around them. He cared what happened to Soujiro and didn't want to hand him over to the police, who no doubt wouldn't hesitate to kill or torture the kid for information regarding Shishio. His friends, the closest thing he had to family, were all hurt, some closer to death's door than others.

And he couldn't fight his way out of this. His fists wouldn't solve this problem. Neither would sake where normally he could drown away his sorrows.

"Maybe they'll let him go?" Yutaro said, almost as if speaking to himself. "We took out Anohorea and the Tozuma ninjas, right? That's got to count for something."

"Yeah," Sano snorted, blinking back the tears. "They just might let Kenshin and Jou-chan off the hook of harboring a fugitive. Other than that… Saitoh's got it out for the Tenken, you know. His stupid Aku Soku Zan philosophy is going to get Seta killed. And there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"We could… not tell the police? Or maybe dump the bodies?"

"Kenshin would never approve," Sano said miserably. "He can be almost stupid that way, but he believes we all have to follow a straight path. That wouldn't involve lying to the authorties. He might agree to hiding Soujiro, but he would never approve of us dumping bodies somewhere. It goes against his code."

"Then… can't we say a ninja turned against his fellow ninjas and then was killed? Or a mysterious swordsman came by?"

"I don't know," Sano said, leaning dejectedly back against the wall. "I just don't know."

The two lapsed into silence, Yutaro working on bandaging Misao and Sano staring blankly at the far wall, hoping that some brilliant idea would spring to mind.

Movement in the corner caught his attention and he whipped around, brown eye widening as Kenshin stirred slightly, his eyes flickering open.

"Kenshin?" he whispered, carefully maneuvering himself towards the rurouni. "Hey, buddy… can you hear me?"

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin said, just as quietly. Violet eyes fully opened seconds later, blinking up at the street fighter. "What has-?" he started to ask, before he broke off as realization flooded him.

"Everyone's all right," Sano said, speaking before Kenshin could get another word out. "You just need to rest."

"Yahiko?"

"I rescue him and Misao from the ninjas," Sano said. "I got this weird feeling that you guys were in trouble, and I'm glad I actually listened to it. The Fox is here too."

"And Kaoru-dono?"

"She was hurt but she'll be just fine. She's right across the room, actually. Yutaro's good too. Just a bump to his head."

Kenshin wasn't an idiot and noticed the lack of status report on Soujiro, as well as the almost haunted look in his friend's eyes. "There is something you aren't telling me," he said, locking gazes with Sano. "What of Soujiro?"

Sano paused and Kenshin felt his stomach drop.

Sano never hesitated.

"…he's… not good, Kenshin."

Kenshin gave a slight nod of encouragement and waited.

"He got poisoned at the start of the fight, according to Yutaro," Sano said. "He saw Yahiko get taken and he went after the ninjas. Somehow in all this he met up with Misao and the two of them stormed the ninjas' hideout, which I might add is a scarily close distance to the dojo.

"The affects of the poison as well as his injuries were slowing him down and both he and Misao got captured by the ninja. From there, to my understanding Anohorea basically tortured him and actually believed he killed him. I got him back to the dojo and Megumi is doing her best but…"

"Soujiro is strong," Kenshin said, violet eyes steely with determination. "He'll pull through." After a second he asked, "And what of Anohorea?"

"Dead." Then Sano added, "…There's one more problem, Kenshin."

"Oro?"

"The police are going to find Seta. We have dead bodies outside and it won't be long until some passerby freaks out and reports it. With Seta as injured as he is there's little we can do to move or hide him… and you know Saitoh."

"I will handle Saitoh," Kenshin said, closing his eyes in rest. "There must be a solution we can all agree on."

"Damn it, Kenshin! You think Saitoh is just going to sit back and let the Tenken go free?"

"I will handle Saitoh," Kenshin repeated, leveling a stare with Sano. "Please, Sanosuke. Do not provoke him in anyway. I will find a way to fix this."

"You shouldn't have to! None of us should have to deal with this!"

Kenshin reached a bandaged hand out and placed it gently on the fighter's knee. "That is life, Sanosuke. You may either choose to walk the well-worn trail, which is safe but does not lead to life's true joys. Or you may climb the mountain, which is difficult and at times seems impossible, but your life will be better for it. We have all chosen to climb the mountain and this is just one of its obstacles. But we do not give up, Sano. Not even when it seems hopeless."

Sano looked away, unable to continue to meet the amethyst gaze. "I know," he said softly. "It's just…"

"I wish I was stronger," he added, voice barely audible. "If I had been here this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have let you and Jou-chan down. Yahiko wouldn't have had to go through all that. And Seta… he wouldn't be dying." Angry tears cascaded down his cheeks, and he brushed them away with his uninjured hand. "I'm just so useless."

Kenshin eased himself to a sitting position, wincing at the pull on his bandages. "You are not useless, Sanosuke," he said, setting a hand on the white clad shoulder. "You are a great man and you have a great heart. You did the best you could and that's all anyone can ask for. You brought them all home."

Carefully, Kenshin reached out and gently embraced the young man, eyes widening as Sano returned the hug, clinging to Kenshin like he was his lifeline.

Kenshin could understand very well. Guilt overran him at all hours of the day. Guilt for the lives he had taken. The lives he hadn't saved. The families he had torn apart. The times he hadn't been there.

Sano felt guilt for things out of his control. He blamed himself for the attack, arguing that he should have stayed at the dojo since they knew Yahiko was being targeted.

Gradually, Sano released the grip he had on Kenshin, before he slumped against the rurouni, his eyes closed in sleep.

"Yutaro-kun, would you please lie Sanosuke down?" Kenshin asked, starting to stagger under the much bigger man's weight. "It looks like his exhaustion has finally caught up to him."

"Running and fighting all night might do that," Yutaro said, forcing a smile to his face after the heartbreaking scene. He had never seen the fighter so vulnerable. "You should go back to bed as well, Kenshin-san. I'll wake you if the police come or anything else happens."

"Arigato, Yutaro-kun. Sessha will take you up on that," the redhead said, lying back down on his futon once Sano had been stretched out on the floor next to him.

Within minutes, everyone in the room was asleep save the German boy. He sighed and wrapped one last bandage around Misao's arms, and did a onceover on the bandages he'd wrapped around her ribs. He had been right; two of the ribs had been broken. Fortunately, ribs weren't all that hard to fix if they were properly aligned. With just a little push he had put them back together and the bandages would hold them in place while they healed.

However, he was not going to attempt to fix her leg; that one was out of his territory. He would wait for Megumi. And now that he'd taken care of the worst of Misao's injuries, he made his way to his best friend and began to clean the smaller cuts that dotted him like spots on a ladybug.

And despite the soft breathing and peacefulness of the breeze through the open shoji door, Yutaro couldn't help but feel that the quiet was wrong. Like it bore ill intent.

A storm was approaching. A vicious, wrenching gale that would place them on yet another trial.

And they were right in its path with no escape in sight.

**Author's Notes:**

Wow… so, yeah. Long story short, college is crazy, work is crazy, newspaper and yearbook are crazy, and in general my life ran out of room for fanfiction. I decided this summer I'd try and get some fics done (this and Black is Our World are on my list) so here's this new chapter and expect another chapter hopefully soon.

The review count was a bit depressing last chapter, which I guess is partly my fault for taking so long to update. Hopefully though, I'll get to see some new and familiar faces for this chapter and hopefully some reviews to keep me motivated to finish this. We've got some more Soujiro angst coming up, brewing love, possibly a fight, and some other odds and ends. Should be quite the ride.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Thanks guys!

Also, if I can ask for something (other than reviews) it's prayers for my dad. I'm not supposed to say, but since no one I know personally reads this it should be fine. My dad might be getting fired from his job tomorrow because his main boss is an absolute bitch and doesn't know the first thing about hardwork, compassion, or human ethics. I know, I work for her too. But if you can, just say a short little prayer that everything will work out and my family and my dad will be okay. Thank you.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Fifteen**

It had been several hours since Sano had returned. Everyone was still asleep, and even Yutaro was beginning to doze off. Megumi had popped into the bedroom to make sure everything was all right about an hour before.

She had not answered Yutaro's inquiries as to Soujiro's health, her normally pretty face grim and her lips a thin line. Yutaro was trying not to dwell on that and remind himself that sometimes no news was good news.

The peaceful atmosphere of the dojo was abruptly shattered by the shrill sound of a police whistle. Faster than a rabbit, Yutaro had leapt to his feet, heart racing.

The police and Saitoh had finally arrived. And nothing good could come from it.

"It will be all right, Yutaro-kun," said a quiet voice from the corner, and the German boy jumped in surprise. He hadn't known Kenshin had been awake. "Help me up, please. I will go talk to Saitoh."

Acting as a human crutch, Yutaro helped Kenshin to shuffle out of the room and down the hall towards the front entrance of the dojo. They reached the front porch just as a tall, black-haired and golden-eyed cop was about to enter.

"Saitoh," Kenshin greeted as cordially as possible, doing his best to balance on his own.

"Battousai," the man sneered. "I think you and I are going to have quite the discussion."

Kenshin inclined his head. "I had assumed as much. If it is all right with you, might we discuss it right here? I'm afraid Kaoru-dono's dojo is quite damaged from last night's attack."

"The building isn't the only thing. Sit down before you die on me."

Yutaro eyed the man curiously. Despite his rough and callous tone, he almost swore that the man was concerned about Kenshin's health. Maybe this would work out after all.

"Yutaro-kun, could you please go fetch us some tatami mats? There should be some in the front room."

Not daring to speak, the boy gave a nod and after making sure Kenshin wasn't going to tip down the steps, he dashed off, returning moments later and placing the cushions on the ground.

Police officers were in the process of loading the dead ninjas onto a wagon and hauling the captive ones into a jail carriage. They were nothing if not efficient.

"Talk," said Saitoh as the police finished their business and began to head back to town.

"Would you like to be more specific?" Kenshin asked.

"Why are there dead ninja all over your yard for starters?"

"As you should be well aware Anohorea is after Yahiko's life. He seems to have employed the help of these ninjas, as they all attacked us at the dojo last night."

"And where is Anohorea now?"

"He is dead. After he kidnapped Yahiko and Makamichi Misao, a friend and a member of the Oniwabanshu, Sanosuke went after them."

"So Sagara is here? Lovely," Saitoh said, lighting a cigarette and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Yutaro did his best not to cough. "This still does not explain the dead bodies in your yard, Battousai. Unless you've taken up killing again."

"I have not."

Saitoh glared. "Well, then are you going to explain them to me?"

"I do not think it is relevant," Kenshin said. "Once Sanosuke wakes up he will be happy to take you to the hideout of the ninjas and Anohorea's body. Until then, I have nothing else to report."

"Cut the bullshit, Battousai! We've had sightings of the Tenken in Tokyo and he would no doubt come to you. You will hand him over now or face the charges of harboring a wanted criminal."

"There is no one named the Tenken here," Kenshin said his gaze hard.

"I refuse to play your mind games. I will go search inside if I must and find the Tenken myself."

"You are not allowed inside Kaoru-dono's home without her permission," Kenshin said, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

"I don't need her permission. I have a warrant," the wolf said, breathing another ring of smoke at Kenshin's face. "If you try to stop me, it will be an obstruction of justice and I will have you arrested as well."

"Do not do this, Saitoh," Kenshin hissed, amber flashing in his eyes.

"Don't make me laugh," the ex-Shinsengumi member said, rising to his feet. "You just hang tight; I'll be right back with the Tenken."

Kenshin rose and stepped in front of the doorway. "Saitoh, I am warning you. Do not take a step further."

The man merely laughed and pushed past Kenshin like he was a blade of grass and entered the house.

"Saitoh!" Kenshin yelled, regaining his balance and going after the officer.

But he was already too late. Saitoh was faster and his health was not compromised. He strode through like he owned the dojo, glancing into rooms as he went before he looked into the kitchen where a savage grin lit up his face.

"And here lies the so mighty Tenken," he sneered, looking down at the fallen boy in front of him.

"You stay away!" Megumi said, stepping in front of the prone form.

Blood was spattered all over her smock and over her hands and arms. It coated the floor and was smeared across Soujiro like fearsome war paint. Bandages, already staining with blood, were wrapped around his grievous injuries. His arm had been splinted as best she could given her timing, as the biggest concern was the poison, blood loss, and location of the stab wounds.

He wasn't even close to being out of the woods yet. He had not so much as stirred during the entire treatment, even when she had cut him open to patch up his stomach. It was a bad sign. Only his shallow breathing let her know he still lived, but even that was slowly fading.

"Healing a criminal? I believe I might have to add another mark to your record, Takani Megumi. Don't make me have to add obstruction of justice as well."

"He will die if you take him now," she said, holding a scalpel in front of her. "As his doctor I cannot allow you to do that."

"You have no say in the matter. He is wanted by the government, dead or alive. Dead might actually be easier on me; less paperwork."

"You heartless bastard," she hissed.

"Get away from both of them," growled out a new voice as Sanosuke entered the kitchen. "I may be exhausted, but I bet I can still kick your ass, Saitoh."

"Saitoh, please," Kenshin said, finally making it to the kitchen with Yutaro's aid. "Be reasonable. At the moment Soujiro is of no threat to you… let him remain here until he well."

"So that you can help him escape once he can move?"

"No. Soujiro is trying to atone for his sins, and if turning himself into the police is required then he will. But not without terms set by me… I will not allow you to harm this boy any further. He has suffered enough."

Saitoh gave him an appraising stare. "Very well. I will make a deal with you. You have three days, including today, to heal the Tenken. I will then be taking him to the police station and you may tag along if you so wish. Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets a sentence worthy of his crimes."

"That's what we're afraid of," Sano muttered.

"We accept your terms," said Kenshin.

"Then I will return in three days and retrieve him, despite whatever his condition may be. If he does die before that, let me know so I can have someone collect the body."

And with that Saitoh strode from the dojo, flicking his cigarette into the sand garden on his way out.

Kenshin collapsed a moment later, only Sano's quick reflexes saving him from hitting the ground.

"That went better than I expected," the rurouni said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm surprised Saitoh accepted my terms."

"Is he even going to be able to move in three days?" Sano asked, staring at the blood-soaked form.

Megumi gave a half-hearted shake of her head. "I don't know. He's in terrible shape. If he manages to pull through this I doubt he would survive in prison conditions. He needs round-the-clock treatment."

"It will work out," Kenshin said. "I'm sure it will. But for now, Yutaro-kun, could you please help Sessha back to bed?"

"Of course."

"And I should take a look at that hand," said Megumi, looking at Sano's mangled appendage.

Sano waved her off as Kenshin and Yutaro moved down the hallway. "You look exhausted, Fox. My hand isn't that bad… it can wait till you get some rest."

She glanced at Soujiro. "I can't-"

"I'll come wake you up if anything with Seta changes," Sano assured. "Just go lie down for a little bit. The Weasel is gonna need her leg reset and Yahiko's got some injuries that need stitches. Nothing life-threatening though, so go lie down."

She seemed flustered by Sano's offer, not used to the street fighter feeling concerned about her own health. "All right then. Arigato, Sanosuke."

Once she left the kitchen, Sano sank down on the ground, a cup of water in his good hand. "You'd better make it through this," he told Soujiro's prone form. "If for nothing else you'll at least give Saitoh more paperwork."

He sighed, leaning back against the wall next to the door. He was still exhausted and would love to just go home and pass out on his futon. But he was in the next best condition to Yutaro and the kid hadn't slept at all so much as he was aware. Besides, if he didn't think about it, his hand didn't hurt too badly. And if he had to count his lucky stars, then at least he hadn't been poisoned.

He really did need to do something to occupy his attention. If he just sat here he would be asleep before he knew it. Sano glanced around the kitchen, a plan slowly forming. When everyone eventually woke up they'd be hungry. And although he couldn't cook like Kenshin, the few dishes he could make were at least edible unlike a certain tanuki he knew.

That decided, Sano rose to his feet and began gathering together ingredients for a pot of rice. Normally he'd make rice balls, as he'd seen umeboshi, but with his hand the way it was rolling it was near impossible. Better to stick with the easy stuff.

Once he had rice going, Sano started on miso soup. Sick people always liked soup, he reasoned, and it would feel nice going down. While he wasn't going to mess around with Yutaro's herbal teas, he did know some green tea would be welcomed, so he started to prepare the leaves for that.

Before he knew it, it had been nearly half an hour and the smell of the cooked food was beginning to waft through the house. Keeping the soup hot on the stove, Sano sorted the rice into different bowls and placed them all on a tray next to the oven to stay warm.

But before they could eat it would probably be sanitary to clean up the blood in the kitchen. He was pretty sure that had Megumi not been so tired she would have had a fit. So grabbing one of the buckets they normally used to fill the bathhouse, Sano started to scrub the floor.

"Something smells good," said Yutaro, entering the kitchen about an hour after Sano had begun cooking.

Sano grinned. "Thanks. Anyone else up to eat or just me and you?"

"Misao's stirring and Yahiko was mumbling so they'll both probably be up soon. I don't think Megumi-san set Misao's leg yet, so she isn't in any condition to really be moving."

"We can probably bring dinner to them," Sano said. "As it is, we really should move Seta out of the kitchen and into a futon… I think he'll be more comfortable."

"Has he woken up yet?" Yutaro asked, glancing at the motionless form.

"Not an inch. But he's still breathing and that's about as much as we can hope for right now. Do you want to go set out a clean futon for him in the bedroom? I'll move him and then we can eat… I don't want to leave him unattended."

"Sure," he agreed. "Should I grab him a clean change of clothes? The blood isn't all that hygienic."

"Maybe just a pair of pants… I think Jou-chan's got some like mine," he said, gesturing at his attire, "that would be best. I'm sure Megumi wants to be able to get to his injuries."

Yutaro was quite good at finding items on the dojo, and brought Sano a pair of the pants as requested, save they were black instead of white. Within minutes Sano had carefully dressed the Tenken and was carrying him into the bedroom, the boy hanging limply like a doll in his arms.

While he allowed Yutaro to arrange the futon blankets, Sano went and retrieved a good portion of the dinner, having to make several trips.

"Mmmmm. I smell miso soup," Misao said, her eyes closed as she reclined. "Did you make this, Sano?"

"I can cook a few things," he said. "You sound better… how're you feeling?"

The leader of the Oniwabanshu gingerly raised herself to a sitting position, briefly touching her taped ribs. "Better than before. Just need Megumi to fix my leg and I'll be all set to go."

And then, realization dawning, she blurted out, "Sou? Where is-?"

"He's right next to you," Sano said. "We just brought him in… see, sleeping like a little baby."

Misao awkwardly crawled over to the Tenken, tentatively reaching out and touching his face, reassuring herself that she felt his breath on her hand. "He'll be okay then?" she whispered, intertwining their fingers and pressing his hand to her heart.

Sano blinked, not quite sure how he'd missed this. He had never seen Misao look like this… love was practically shining out of her. She was always so rambunctious and lively that he rarely saw her quiet and thoughtful. And even when he had, it was nothing like this.

She really loved him.

"He's still in critical condition," Yutaro said quietly. "But if he can make it through today he should be fine. It's just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?" she asked, looking up, worry clouding her aquamarine eyes.

"Saitoh stopped by earlier today. He was trying to take Seta in but Kenshin got him to leave for now."

"For now?" she echoed.

"He's coming back in three days," said the German boy. "He said he was taking Soujiro no matter what… but he did say Kenshin could go with to figure out his sentence."

"Demo…" she whispered, "he's not in any condition… and what kind of sentence?"

Sano gave a half-hearted shrug. "We have no idea. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping Kenshin manages to work something out."

Misao glanced at Soujiro's unsmiling face, her fingers gently brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Tears were starting to gather in her eyes again and Sano felt his heart clench.

Just when they thought they'd made it out Saitoh had to show up and ruin everything. Besides Soujiro being mortally wounded everyone else was coming out of this alive. A little shaken and scared, but alive.

Didn't they deserve a happy ending?

"Let's not dwell on that right now, okay?" Yutaro suggested. "It won't do any of us any good… and we don't want the food to get cold, ne?"

"Y-yeah," Misao said, running a hand across her eyes and forcing a smile upon her face. "I'm starving… let's eat!"

"I like food," Kaoru mumbled sleepily from her futon.

"You waking up, Jou-chan?" Sano asked, going over and nudging her gently.

He would never admit it, but he had been terrified when he had found her last night. She may get on his nerves, but she was the closest thing he had to a sister and he loved her dearly despite their bickering. She was the foundation that held their ragtag band together and if she went, he knew they would all collapse.

"Maybe," she said, her eyes still closed. "Jus' five more minutes."

"C'mon, Jou-chan, time to get up," Sano said, poking her in the forehead. "We've even got edible food since you didn't cook."

"Don't insult my cooking," she said, opening her eyes to glare at the street fighter, though sleep still clouded them. "I just… need practice."

"No amount of practice is going to help," Sano grinned.

With a bit more coaxing, Kaoru finally woke up, her mind automatically jumping to last night's events and then a through interrogation of Sanosuke and her own check-up of her family.

"I was so scared," she said, staring into her cup of tea. "I remember getting hit and then eventually everything went quiet. I tried calling for help, but no one answered me.

"I remember thinking that everyone was dead… that I hadn't been able to save anyone. And then you and Megumi came, Sano. I don't think I've ever been that happy to see you."

"Feeling's mutual, Jou-chan," Sano said gruffly, trying to hide his own emotions.

"And what Anohorea did…" she said, "to all of you." She glanced at Yahiko's still slumbering form and Soujiro's deathly still one. "And Misao…"

"Aww, don't worry about it, Kaoru," she said, a chipper smile on her face. "I'm perfectly all right. And Yahiko's a strong kid… he'll be just fine." Her gaze lingered on Soujiro, the smile dimming, before she pushed it back to full watt energy.

"You guys talking about me?" asked the groggy voice of Tokyo's littlest samurai.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed, rushing over and pulling him into a gentle embrace, mindful of the injuries all over him.

"Hey Busu," he said with a tired grin, the one-time insult now an affectionate nickname.

"I'm so glad," she whispered, pressing her face into his spiky black hair. "I was so worried."

Once upon a time Yahiko would have reddened in embarrassment and tried to shove the kendo instructor away. But he instead said, "Me too," and returned the hug, a lone tear making its way down his cheek.

"Come and eat something, Yahiko!" Misao said, a grin lighting up her face. "Don't worry, Sano cooked."

"Sano cooks?" he asked, bewilderment over his face.

"Why is that so surprising?" Sano muttered, awkwardly eating his rice with only one hand.

"Because we generally just take you for a baka tori-atama. Now give me that rice bowl before you hurt yourself."

"F-fox?" Sano stuttered in a rare show of weakness as the doctor took the bowl and chopsticks away only to lift up a bite of rice for him to eat.

"Aww, how cute," Misao gushed, watching at Sano blushed.

"Shuddup," he said, dutifully accepting the rice.

"Sessha smells something delicious," Kenshin said, joining the land of the awake.

"Kenshin! You're awake too!" Kaoru said happily. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," he said simply. "Megumi-dono is a wonderful doctor."

"Anything for you, Ken-san," she said, a set of fox ears popping up.

"Hey! I thought I was getting the special attention," Sano pouted.

"Back off, he's not yours, you fox!"

"You don't deserve someone as distinguished as Ken-san, tanuki!"

"Oro?"

It would almost have been like old times, except for the only silent member of the group. And the joyful mood fell to somber almost instantly.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaoru asked, drinking her tea.

"First I'm going to finish fixing you all up," Megumi said. "Yahiko, you're in need of some stitches and Misao-chan you need your leg set. And of course you, Sanosuke."

"And then?" Kaoru asked, running her fingers through Yahiko's hair.

"I informed Saitoh that Sanosuke would show the police the Tozuma ninjas base and lead them to Anohorea's body," Kenshin said. "I am hoping to use that as a bargaining chip when it comes to Soujiro's sentence."

"What… what do you think they'll do to him?" Misao whispered.

"I wish I knew," Kenshin said sadly. "Many of Shishio's subordinates either are doing jail-time or some odd form of community service. However, next to Houji, Soujiro has the most knowledge of the Juppon Gatana's inner workings. Shishio must have had a larger network than his personal fighters… he was planning the takeover of Japan. I fear that they will want to know what the extent of that net is."

"So you mean interrogation," Megumi said, her voice sharp. "Ne, Ken-san?"

He nodded. "Either that or I see them using him as an assassin to get rid of the government's enemies. Neither choice bodes well."

"Can't we just hide him?" Misao asked. "Or say he ran away?"

"I already told Saitoh that we would bring Soujiro… that was the entire reason why he allowed us to keep Soujiro for the three days. Besides, I can see it in Soujiro that he does not want to run for the rest of his life. He is like me in more ways than one, and I know if I were in his shoes I would rather face my trial than always be in hiding."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do? I hate waiting!" the ninja said, her fear evident. "I won't let them take Sou away. I won't!"

"We must just hope for the best, that we must," Kenshin said softly. "Saitoh, for all his appearances, is not entirely unreasonable."

"And all of these "what ifs" aren't going to get us anywhere," Megumi said. "A healthy and positive mind is needed to speed up the healing process. So I order you all to stop worrying… this will all work out in the end. Now, Misao, you're up first. The rest of you go outside for some fresh air and stop hovering. Otherwise I'm confining you all to bed."

Within minutes the group had all stumbled outside to sit on the back porch by the giant sakura tree. Yahiko was nearly asleep again, leaning against Kaoru and in turn Kaoru was resting her head on Kenshin's shoulder, the rurouni slightly red and stammering.

Yutaro had dozed off in a bright patch of sunlight and Sano had taken to chewing on a long blade of grass, his eyes closed.

It had to work out. He still wouldn't apply the term of "like" to Soujiro, but he respected him. And very few people earned his respect like the Tenken had.

He felt strangely over protective of Soujiro, despite the fact that the boy was only a year younger and had faced many more demons then he had. But he was so small… he barely reached Sano's shoulder.

The ex fighter-for-hire sighed and chewed harder on the blade of grass. It all just got so confusing so fast. He could no longer hate Seta, even after what he'd done to Kenshin back in Kyoto.

Which was why it hurt to know that soon the boy would be in the hands of the police, who would be merciless in their punishment. They would torture him, maybe kill him, for crimes that he was trying to atone for. They would erase him just like they had erased the Sekihoutai. Just like they had erased his captain.

And he was just as helpless now as he had been all those years ago.

**Author's Notes: **

You know what I realized? I've never written Saitoh before. Which is strange since he is head of the police and you would think he would have crossed paths with the Kenshin-gumi in the first Anohorea fiasco. Ah well, that's just me missing key plot points :P But I've remedied that now.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Thanks for reading.

And Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you get lots of turkey and cranberries! Yum!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Scars of the Past**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Two days passed by relatively quickly.

Misao was walking again, albeit a bit lopsided, around the dojo with her leg done up in a brace. It fortunately hadn't been a bad break and Megumi thought that given a few weeks and proper rest she'd be as good as new.

Yutaro had taken over many of the chores in the dojo as well as cooking with Megumi's help. While Kenshin was gaining strength back every day, he was still in no shape to do his laundry washing and chore list. Kaoru too was supposed to be taking it easy and she spent quite a bit of her time sleeping or sitting in the small garden with Kenshin.

Megumi had moved into the dojo for the time being so she could better keep an eye on her patients. Yahiko was steadily improving and although he wouldn't be running around he wasn't in as much pain. The relief of knowing that Anohorea would never come after him again made his healing faster than it otherwise would have been.

Sano had been helping as best he could with one hand out to fix up the dojo. The ninjas had torn up a good deal of the ceiling and several rooms and the front porch looked like a warzone. He'd also led an excursion on the second day to the Tozuma stronghold for a band of police.

The compound was deserted as the Tozuma weren't that stupid. Anohorea's body was still lying where Sano had killed him though, and a stench was starting to fill the room. The police thanked Sano for his cooperation and the fighter could only hope that somehow it would help Soujiro.

Tae and Tsubame had of course heard of the incident and were constant visitors, bringing food and an extra helping hand. When Yahiko wasn't sleeping he was generally with Tsubame, drawing comfort from her steadfast support.

Soujiro was the only one who hadn't really improved. While Megumi had said that so long as there were no complications (i.e. going to prison) he would live. But the Tenken hadn't woken up and the doctor had taken to force feeding him so as to keep him hydrated and nourished.

An infection had set in on several of his wounds so on top of everything else he was running a mild fever. But due to his body's weak state if it got any worse it could become deadly. He was being monitored twenty-four seven and Megumi hoped it would clear up before tomorrow when Saitoh came to collect him.

Right now he was resting inside with Misao watching over him and Megumi taking a well deserved mid-afternoon nap. Yahiko and Yutaro were in the bathhouse and Kenshin and Kaoru had taken to the garden to rest once more. Sano was in the kitchen cleaning up after their late lunch and would then probably go back to repairing the porch.

Misao had brought a book of poems that she had found in Kaoru's room to read, but she couldn't focus on the poet's words. They were too surreal in light of what happened.

"You going to wake up soon, Sou?" she asked, re-wetting the rag that rested on his forehead. His face was flushed from the fever and perspiration dotted his brow. The bruises he'd received were even more pronounced now than when he'd gotten them and his whole body appeared to be a mass of black and blue, save for the layers upon layers of white bandages.

A soft moan issued from between his lips and Misao winced. At first they had thought Soujiro was waking up, but he had been doing that since yesterday. He was in immense pain and there was nothing any of them could do. Misao felt tears welling up in her eyes and reached out to touch his left hand, thick bandages wrapped around the deep gash he'd received when he caught Anohorea's blade between his hands.

"Oh Sou," she whispered, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles and closing her eyes.

It seemed so long ago since he first rescued her from her would-be attackers. She had hated his smile and cheery personality back then, deducing it as fake and unreal.

She would have done anything to see that smile back on his face. For him to smile that infuriating grin that annoyed her to no end. She wanted him to smile that warm, tender smile that reached all the way to his eyes. She wanted to talk to him and share her own stories… to comfort him when his past reared its ugly head.

Another moan sounded and he shifted slightly, rolling his head so that he faced the ninja.

Misao felt her eyes widen. He had never moved before… was this a sign? More than that, was this a good sign?

"Sou?" she said quietly, trying to keep the hope out of her voice. "Sou? You waking up?"

She remained silent as he shifted again, his eyelids fluttering like a butterfly's wings. And ever so slowly, his eyes opened, the cobalt blue foggy with pain.

"Sou?" she whispered, leaning in. "Hey, don't go back to sleep," she said as his eyes started to drift closed.

His eyes opened again as well as a small, fake smile graced his lips. He coughed weakly, that one action seeming to take everything out of him as he went still.

"No, no, no," she muttered, tapping him lightly on the cheek. "C'mon Sou, stay with me." Louder, she hollered, "MEGUMI-SAN!" On second thought she added, "SANO! COME HERE!"

Soujiro winced slightly and she quickly apologized for the pain of practically shouting right over him.

The street fighter arrived first, sliding into the room on his stocking feet.

"Sou sort of woke up," Misao said, gesturing at the Tenken who had gone back to shuddering slightly.

"I'll go get the fox… I don't think she heard you."

Sano dashed right back out and returned a moment later with a sleepy, but quickly waking up Megumi.

"He started moaning and then he sort of opened his eyes," the ninja explained as Megumi knelt down next to her, pressing her fingers against Soujiro's wrist to find his pulse. "He tried to cough but since then he's sort of been shaking like this."

"His pulse is racing," Megumi said, placing his arm back down. "That's not good… he can't afford to overexert his body right now."

"What should we do?" Misao asked, as Soujiro's fingers curled into the blanket, his smile dimming slightly as he tossed his head again to the side.

"We need to calm him down… either wake him up or have him go back to sleep. I have sedatives but I don't want to use them unless as a last resort. Misao-chan, can you think of anything that would help him calm down?"

"Ummm," she said, glancing at Soujiro's face. "M-maybe. But don't think anything of this!" she warned, a blush tinting her face.

Even Sano didn't say anything.

She carefully scooted closer to Soujiro and as gently as possible pulled him to a half sitting position, so he was leaning against her. Making him let go of the futon blanket she maneuvered him so that his head rested directly over her heart.

Breathing deeply, she forced her heartbeat to become slow and steady. She knew that young children could be calmed by their mother's heartbeat. Jiya had told her stories that as a little girl she'd fall asleep on Aoshi's lap after listening to his heartbeat and although Soujiro wasn't a little kid she hoped the concept still held true.

And fortunately it seemed to. Soujiro's shudders gradually faded and the smile fell from his face as his eyes fully closed. His hand was now fisted in the yukata she had been wearing and he showed no signs of releasing her.

"That worked quite well," Megumi said, fox ears now popping out of her hair. "And look how cute you too are. Aren't they just adorable, Sano?"

"Say anything and I kick you where the sun don't shine," Misao threatened, her face becoming redder.

"As much as I'd love to leave him just like that," Megumi sighed, "I know it can't be good for his stitches. Sano, help me lay him back down."

"Judging by that little episode it looks like Soujiro is getting closer to waking up," Megumi said once the young man had been tucked back into his futon and a new washcloth on his head. "We need to keep an extra eye on him so that when he does wake up it isn't in that panicked state.

"I'm giving it another hour or two until he really wakes up," the doctor continued. "When he does we need to make sure he's calm and doesn't agitate himself. Misao-chan, I'm putting you in charge."

"M-me?"

"Who else? I'll of course be on standby, but I think your presence would be best. Once he wakes up, we have to do our best to get some food in him. He's already losing weight and his body can't afford that. I'll worry about making some soup, you just stay here."

"All right," Misao said, gazing down at Soujiro. "If it's okay then, I'm going to go run and get something to eat and use the bathroom now. Can you stay with him, Megumi-san?"

"Or course," she answered graciously. "And Sano, back to work with you."

Misao made it a quick trip, snatching some of the grilled fish Tae had dropped off earlier and some rice balls Yutaro had made. They really were quite good.

"I'm going to head back to sleep for now," Megumi said, rising to her feet once Misao entered the room again. "If you need me just call."

"Hai," Misao said quietly, settling down next to the Tenken, absentmindedly playing with her braid as she sat.

She wanted him to wake up so badly and tell her that he was going to be all right. He was the Tenken after all… practically a legend. He should be able to shake this off and get right back to smiling and helping out way too much.

The Oniwabanshu leader (although she'd given it back to Aoshi-sama she still liked to say she was the leader) sighed and cupped her chin in her hand. Speaking of Aoshi-sama, she wondered if any of this had reached him. After all, being that the Tozuma were involved he should be at least a little aware of it.

She was frustrated with herself about him. In both life-threatening experiences she'd had on this trip she had called for him to save her. And while she had on the second occasion pulled her act together she still was unable to save anyone.

She wasn't able to save Sou.

And that hurt most of all.

She had to make it up to him somehow. She had to make it up to herself. No longer could she go around being such a weak little girl when she had to protect the people she loved.

This was how Aoshi-sama must have felt after Hannya and the others died.

He had never told her, but eventually Jiya had explained what had happened. It was unfair to her for her to not know the fates of her fellow comrades.

Except in her case Sou was still alive.

"_For now," _the darker part of her mind whispered and she shook her head vehemently to chase the voice away.

"No. Sou is going to make it through this," she whispered, denying that she could ever think such horrible thoughts. "He'll be running around and cleaning again in no time."

She sat with him quietly after that, alternating between holding his left hand and fingering her braid. After a while, she would guess about an hour, Soujiro had started to shift in his sleep, his face sometimes taking on a pained expression.

He would be waking up soon.

"Hey Sou," she said quietly as his hand unconsciously twitched in her own. "You going to wake up for real this time?"

He let out a soft moan and turned his head slightly towards her voice, his eyelids fluttering.

"Mi…Misao?" he managed after a second, his eyes still closed.

His voice was hoarse from disuse and the constant coughing and screaming he'd been subjected two only two days ago. But it was his voice, and she had never been happier to hear it.

"Yeah, it's me," she said, giving his hand a very gentle squeeze, mindful of the cuts on his palm.

"Are you… okay?" he asked, licking his dry lips.

"Yeah," she said, ready to kick herself for her mono-syllable answers. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure," he said, voice barely audible.

"I'm going to help you sit up so you don't choke, okay?" the ninja said, removing the washcloth from his head so it wouldn't fall off. Once it was safely on the floor, she gently slid her arms behind his back and lifted him up so he was leaning against her. "You okay?"

He merely smiled in response, which Misao didn't know to take as good or bad.

"C'mon, drink up," she said, pressing a cup to his lips.

Obediently he drank, wincing slightly as the liquid ran down his abused throat. Just drinking seemed to take all the energy out of him and he slumped even more if it were possible against the ninja.

"Oi! Daijobu desu ka?" she asked worriedly.

"Arigato, Misao," he said softly, allowing his head to lean more comfortably against her, causing Misao to blush as said head pressed against her chest. Had it been anyone else she would have filled them with shuriken in an instant.

"Think nothing of it," she said, forcing herself to sound chipper. "Now, how about you open your eyes, huh?"

"They feel so heavy," he mumbled. "And it's so bright."

"Do you want to go back to sleep for a little while? Maybe once you wake up you'll feel a little better."

"Mmm," he agreed, but showed no signs of moving from his current spot.

"Ummm… Sou?"

The Tenken didn't respond, already having drifted back to sleep in the few seconds of silence.

Fighting back a smile, Misao gently shifted so he slid down until his head landed in her lap, still a bit uncomfortable but not nearly as intimate as the previous position. Once she was sure that his angle wasn't pulling on any of his stitches, she made herself as comfortable as she could in her kneeling position, running her fingers through his hair.

She was right. He was going to make it through this. And she would be there waiting for him when he did.

xxx

Night was approaching and causing the dojo occupants to become restless.

Soujiro had not woken up again, prompting concern from Megumi. If Saitoh was going to come the next day, probably early morning, Soujiro had maybe twelve hours. He needed to wake up and be briefed on the situation he was going to find himself in.

Tsubame, the one calming presence at the dojo, had gone back to her own home after dinner, leaving only injured and worried people behind.

They were all clustered in Kaoru's room, which had unanimously been selected as their main sleeping room and meeting place. It was the largest bedroom by far and there was something about being all in one room that was comforting after what they'd gone through. Plus, Megumi was right there if anything went wrong.

Misao had changed into a yukata and was sitting on her futon, placed directly next to Soujiro. Only Megumi and Sano had not gotten dressed in pajamas, Sano because he always just wore his pants and Megumi because she wasn't planning on sleeping for another few hours.

"So what are we doing about tomorrow?" Kaoru asked, her health having improved tremendously since just that morning.

"I will go with Soujiro to the police station," Kenshin said, leaning comfortably against a wall by the bedroom door. The support helped his back he claimed.

"I'm going too," Sano said.

"You?" Misao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone's gotta look after Kenshin. He's in no condition to be dealing with Saitoh by himself."

"And you are?" Misao argued back.

"Better than you, Weasel. I've got two working legs."

"Stop bickering, the both of you," Kaoru said, wishing she had her bokken and could knock them both upside the head. "Concentrate."

"The gesture is appreciated. Thank you, Sanosuke," Kenshin said.

"I want to go too," Misao said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

"You're not going anywhere," Megumi said. "You'll stay here with the rest of us and wait for them all to come home."

"You're awfully optimistic, Fox," Sano said.

She shrugged. "One of us has to be."

"Do you think they'll let him go?" Kaoru asked, glancing at the injured form of the Tenken.

"Saitoh is not unreasonable," Kenshin said, his violet eyes firm with resolve. "He has shown that he trusts us, and therefore Soujiro, by allowing him to remain here for the three days. We will reach an agreement."

"I don't think anything else should be said on the matter," Megumi said. "What will be will be and it's detrimental to your health to continue worrying."

"I want to go," Yahiko said quietly, voicing his own opinion for the first time.

As Megumi opened her mouth he cut in quickly. "It's my fault Soujiro is injured. I got him involved with Anohorea."

"Don't say that," Kaoru butted in, giving her student a slight whack upside his head. "None of this is your fault and Soujiro wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"But maybe if I talked to Saitoh-"

"Your body is in no state for you to be gallivanting about," Megumi said in her no-nonsense manner. "Your wounds are serious, Yahiko, and I won't risk you damaging anything."

"But Kenshin's just as injured as I am!"

"Ken-san and you are on different levels. Besides, I'm positive that Saitoh will bring a carriage so Ken-san won't even have to walk."

"Then why can't I go?"

"Because as your doctor I said so," she sniffed. "The less people the better, and the baka rooster is already going to make Saitoh irritable."

"Nani?" the said rooster head blurted out. "Irritable?"

"Well, he completely hates you, you know."

"Like you're one to talk, Fox!"

"We're off topic again," Kaoru mumbled wearily.

"Hey!" Misao burst out. "If I can't go, Yahiko can't go. End of story, got it?"

"That… seems oddly fair," Yutaro said.

"Agreed," Kaoru said.

"Wow, the Weasel can say something semi-smart."

"Gah, I'm gonna kill you Roosterhead!"

"Off topic," mumbled the kendo instructor.

"Oro?"

"What was the point of this conversation again?"

"Losing your train of thought at this age, Sanosuke?"

"Shut up, you stupid fox!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Misao, startling everyone into silence. "I think Sou's waking up."

All eyes immediately turned to Soujiro, the subject in question stirring slightly.

"Hey, you waking up for real now?" Misao asked, leaning over the Tenken.

At that same time, Soujiro jerked awake, lifting his head off the small pillow and colliding with Misao's forehead.

"ITAI!" she screeched, leaning back and grabbing her head. "That hurt!"

"Ow," came the very meek and hoarse voice of Soujiro, lying completely still on the futon now.

"That was quite a hit," Sano remarked.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Megumi asked, lifting Soujiro's good arm and taking his pulse.

"Daijobu," he responded just as softly.

"How about some water?" the doctor continued. "Sano, help him sit up."

"Hai, hai," he muttered, obediently moving to help Soujiro into a sitting position.

"Can you open your eyes now?" Misao asked, fully recovered as Megumi pressed a cup to his lips.

Soujiro answered the question a second later as his soft slate blue eyes became visible. They were a little cloudy, no doubt with pain, but they were open.

Megumi switched once more again into doctor mode. "How would you rate the pain right now? And be honest, please. I deal enough with masochists."

"Hey," Sano muttered, but wisely didn't interrupt more.

"Seven," he answered after a moment.

"Where do you feel the most pain?"

"My arm," he said. "And right here," he said, gesturing somewhat vaguely at his side where both stab wounds had been.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked, placing her hand directly in his line of sight.

"Three."

"Follow my fingers with your eyes," she commanded, moving her index finger slowly side to side and up and down. Soujiro's pupils followed spot on.

"Good," she said with a sigh of relief. "I was worried that the poison might have damaged parts of your vision. Once you've recovered I want to test your reflexes and motor skills, all right?"

"Hai," he said, a smile on his face.

"So you're going to be okay now?" Yahiko asked quietly, knowing that the memory of Soujiro's torture would forever haunt him.

"I hope so," Soujiro said.

"See, there's finally another optimist," Megumi said with a smirk.

"Soujiro, you are in a grave situation," Kenshin said, grounding the conversation again.

And within a few minutes between various people, they explained what was going on with Saitoh.

Soujiro's smile didn't waver the slightest.

"Whatever punishment Saitoh-san has for me I'm sure it will be fitting," Soujiro said after a second of thought.

"Sou!" Misao gasped. "Don't say something like that!"

"I have committed many unforgiveable crimes," he said quietly. "Whatever Saitoh-san thinks is necessary-"

"Bullshit!" Misao all but screamed, her face heating up in anger. "How dare you say that?"

Sano, sensing the seriousness of the situation, wisely didn't comment that they were reminding him of a feuding married couple.

"I am a wanted criminal, Misao," he said evenly, looking up from his lap to meet the furious aquamarine eyes. "Whatever is-"

_SLAP!_

Soujiro's head flipped around from the force of the blow, his eyes wide in shock. Everyone else save Misao seemed to be in a similar state.

"Don't you _ever _say something like that again," she hissed, cradling her hand. "Your life isn't your own anymore. You think that we'll just watch you leave our lives? You think I'll let you leave my life? You became a part of this family the moment you stepped into the dojo and we're not letting you go without a fight. So don't you dare think that you can just toss your life away and it will make everything better.

"It won't, you baka," she said, her rant showing no signs of stopping. "We're not letting you go without a fight and you'd better not let all our efforts go to waste, got it? You are not walking out on us and we're not giving up on you. So get your act together, accept our help and realize that you're not a criminal? Got it?"

Soujiro gave a short nod, his eyes still wide and his injured cheek bright red.

"Good, glad that's cleared up," she said, reverting back to the happy-go-lucky everyone was used to. "I think it's all time we got some sleep, ne? Busy day and all tomorrow."

"What… just happened?" Sano asked.

"Some questions are better left unasked, Sanosuke," Kenshin said sagely, carefully maneuvering himself over to his futon. "Oyasumi," he said once under the covers.

"Oyasumi," Kaoru said, snuggling under her own covers.

"Am I the only one going "what the fuck?"" Sano asked.

"Language, Sanosuke," Megumi said, slapping him on the back of the head. "Now go to bed."

The doctor left the room to go change into her sleeping garments in peace and Sano, grumbling loudly, headed towards his futon and flopped down on it after tossing off his jacket.

"Are you all right?" Misao whispered, once Soujiro had finally returned to lying down. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

He turned his head, causing Misao to blush at just how close their futons were. They were practically nose to nose! "Iie, Misao. I deserved it."

"I just… You should be happy, Sou. I want you to be happy."

He smiled. "Arigato, Misao. But I also want…" he paused, not sure if he should continue.

"Go on," she encouraged.

"I want to be free," he said quietly. "I don't want to have to run from the law or go into hiding. I don't want to be tied down to the title of Tenken. I want to be myself and choose my own future."

"Then that's what you're going to do," she said, reaching out and squeezing his uninjured hand. "Himura won't let anything bad happen tomorrow."

"I hope so," he said, although he didn't seem entirely convinced.

Which surprised Misao. Not that he was unconvinced, but that she could tell. Was she starting to be able to read his emotions more clearly?

"You've got all of us behind you," she said, squeezing his hand once more. "We're here for you, Sou. We won't let you leave us."

"All right, enough talking!" Megumi barked, walking back into the room in a very simple light green yukata. "I'm turning out the lantern and we're going to sleep. Save all your chatter for the morning."

That said, she climbed into her own futon that lie right next to Kaoru's.

"You heard the doctor," Misao grinned. "Oyasumi, Sou."

"Oyasumi," he replied, obediently closing his eyes to sleep when he felt Misao slip her hand into his. "Misao?"

"Don't let go," she whispered.

And he didn't.

**Author's Notes:**

I love pointless and random dialogue. It certainly breaks up the rather depressing arc I've got going here xD

On another, better note, Happy Birthday Twin! I figured this would be a nice mini-birthday gift for you!

Reviews are loved (especially as birthday gifts! :D)


End file.
